Frustration et Désir
by Miku-chou
Summary: Temari revient à Konoha après un an d'absence. Son retour est justifié par le manque de ses amis et son amour pour ce village. Mais elle retrouvera aussi le seul homme qui lui a fait perdre ses moyens, et pour qui elle avait éprouvé des sentiments contenus. Entre frustration et désir, Temari arrivera-t-elle à exprimer ce qu'elle ressent, sans barrière ? /!\ Présence de LEMON !
1. Le grand retour

Konoha, petit village tranquille, n'avait décidément pas changé depuis sa dernière visite, il y avait de ça déjà un an. Malgré les horreurs vécues de la dernière guerre, et qui avait ravagé un bon nombre d'habitations, prit la vie de milliers de gens, la bourrade avait su rebondir par la suite, et s'être reconstruit depuis lors, reprenant l'image d'un véritable havre de paix.

Sur une colline surplombant le village, une kunoichi* faisait son retour, après tant d'absence. Elle plongeait son regard turquoise, empli de nostalgie vers cette bourgade qu'elle avait si longtemps considéré comme une deuxième maison, avec une seconde famille : ses fidèles amis. Suite à l'issue victorieuse de la Guerre, grâce à de multiples alliances entre les différents villages, elle avait repris la route vers son village natal, Suna, pour ainsi soutenir son frère cadet Gaara, dans les divers tâches et missives qui lui incombaient en tant que Kazekage**, le chef du village.

_\- J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas avoir une attaque quand ils vont me voir débarquer_, s'amusait-elle à penser.

En effet, la célèbre Temari No Sabaku n'avait prévenu personne quant à son come-back définitif au village, afin de créer la surprise générale. Personne sauf une, notamment parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix : Naruto Uzumaki, le nouvel Hokage, et dirigeant du village de Konoha. Passage donc obligatoire à son bureau pour les formalités administratives, étant une personne extérieure au village.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait contacté pour ainsi le mettre dans la confidence de son retour, celui-ci n'avait pas caché sa joie à l'annonce de cette bonne nouvelle, et lui avait promis d'organiser une super fête de retrouvailles surprise en son honneur, une super fête. Bien évidemment, il ne s'était pas gardé de lui poser LA question délicate.

\- Je suis vraiment content que tu sois de retour, Tema' ! Tout le monde va être surpris en te voyant ce soir, c'est garanti ! Mais... et Shikamaru ? Comment penses-tu qu'il va réagir quand vous allez vous revoir ?

Aaaah... ce Shikamaru Nara. Sûrement le mec le plus irritant et machiste qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer dans sa vie. Et le plus sexy aussi, mais ça, c'était classé top confidence et ô grand jamais elle ne l'avouerait à qui que ce soit. Car durant toutes ces années passées au village de Konoha pour s'entraîner afin devenir la meilleure kunoichi de Suna et ainsi obtenir la reconnaissance de sa puissance auprès de son village natal, elle avait développé de forts sentiments pour ce garçon. Des sentiments qu'elle avait été obligée de refouler, de peur de s'éloigner de son objectif, mais aussi par fierté. Car l'amour, ce n'était pas pour elle. Pire, c'était tout simplement non envisageable. Elle n'avait pas que ça à foutre, et s'était toujours persuadée que ce sentiment était preuve de faiblesse.

\- Je ne sais pas Naruto... on verra bien au moment venu, lui avait-elle répondu, volontairement évasive. Hors de question de rentrer dans ce piège médiocre.

Mais Naruto, qui était loin d'être stupide, au grand dam de Temari, avait examiné la blonde, un sourire entendu se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

\- Hum, tu ne sais pas, hein ? Enfin, comme tu le dis, on verra bien ! Après tout, il sera aussi de la partie ce soir ! Ça vous laissera l'opportunité et le loisir de discuter un peu.

A cette annonce, Temari n'avait pu empêcher un hoquet de surprise. Mais elle avait aussitôt repris le contrôle d'elle-même pour dissimuler toute autre réaction malvenue pouvant montrer un signe de son intérêt, comme son coeur qui avait comme explosé à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

Dire que Shikamaru ne lui avait pas manqué serait un pur mensonge. Dire qu'elle n'avait pas souhaité, au plus profond d'elle-même, une aventure amoureuse avec ce macho durant toutes ces années passées à proximité de celui-ci en serait également un.

Mais voilà, Temari était une personne bien trop fière pour exprimer et mettre à nue ses sentiments, d'autant qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'impression qu'ils aient été réciproques. Donc prendre le risque d'être tournée au ridicule devant Lui, si cet amour était à sens unique ? Jamais de la vie ! Alors, en plus de se concentrer sur ses missions et entrainements, il avait aussi fallu s'aguerrir à réprimer son amour pour lui ou tout autre sentiment qu'elle jugeait aussi faible qu'inutile.

Et puis, un an s'était écoulé depuis. Peut-être l'avait-il oubliée ? Peut-être même avait-il... rencontré quelqu'un ?

Bien évidemment, toutes ces questions restaient volontairement silencieuses et demeureraient sans doute sans réponses. Mais l'heure ne se prêtait pas à la réflexion. Là, tout de suite, elle souhaitait en terminer avec les obligations administratives et découvrir le confort de son nouvel appartement. Elle chassa donc immédiatement toutes pensées concernant Shikamaru de son esprit, pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons. Sinon, Naruto se serait donné une grande joie de la faire chier. Et ça, c'était niet. On ne touche pas à la fierté de Temari No Sabaku !

De toute manière, elle serait fixée ce soir.

Après avoir discuté de tout et de rien avec l'Hokage, elle s'était donc dirigée vers le centre du village, vers son nouveau départ... et sûrement plus, ne sait-on jamais ?

* Kunoichi : femme ninja

** Kazekage : Dirigeant du village caché de Suna

*** Hokage : Dirigeant du village caché de Konoha

Et voilà ! Premier chapitre publié :O

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et qu'ils vous tardent de connaître la suite, car ça promet d'être riche en rebondissements, et en humour :)

Miku-Chou


	2. Plan de bataille

_Quelque part, dans Konoha, et plus précisément dans l'un des appartements du centre._

\- «Putain, je tiens pluuuuuus, elle arrive quand ?!», se plaignait Ino, qui faisait les cent pas depuis un bon bout de temps dans le salon.

\- «Elle ne devrait plus tarder, je pense. Ino, ta patience n'est pas vraiment une qualité première chez toi! » répliqua Sakura.

\- « Comment veux-tu que je sois patiente alors que ça fait des plombes qu'elle devrait déjà être là !» renchérit Ino.

Sakura, Hinata et Tenten ne purent s'empêcher de rire devant le comportement d'Ino. Mais au fond d'elles, chacune pouvait comprendre son impatience. Après un an, soit 365 longues journées, elles allaient enfin retrouver leur amie si précieuse.

\- «J'espère juste que Naruto ne va pas se faire trop étriper pour avoir lâché l'info» se demandait Sakura.

\- «Dit-elle ! alors que c'est toi qui l'as menacé de cracher le morceau quand tu as senti un truc louche ! » s'écria Ino, un doigt accusateur pointé vers son amie. Espèce de tarée!

\- « Moi, tarée ?! Je te signales, très chère, que si la «tarée» n'avait pas senti qu'il y avait anguille sous roche à l'annonce d'une soirée surprise, on n'aurait jamais su que c'était en l'honneur du retour de notre pote ! On repassera pour la gratitude, hein ? se défendit Sakura.

\- «Eeeh les filles, fermez-là! J'ai entendu des bruits venant du RDC, je crois que c'est elle qui arrive» s'exclama Tenten, un doigt devant la bouche pour illustrer ses dires.

A cette annonce, le groupe se tut instantanément. Tenten s'empressa de les rejoindre en silence pour aller se cacher dans la chambre de la future propriétaire des lieux.

Temari était éreintée. Après un long voyage (Une journée pour faire le trajet Suna-Konoha), elle avait dû se présenter à Naruto pour parler de la fête et autres broutilles, et pour d'autres choses plus formelles comme remplir des paperasses, et récupérer les clés de son futur appartement. Alors bien sûr, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, un objectif vital : se déshabiller pour se glisser dans un bon bain chaud, et flâner jusqu'à l'heure où elle devra se préparer pour la Come Back Party.

Après 3 étages, elle arriva enfin devant le palier de son futur chez elle. Normalement, ses frères avaient déjà dû rapatrier ses affaires personnelles afin qu'elle n'ait pas à s'en occuper. De plus, elle savait que l'appartement était tout équipé, de quoi faire de grandes économies.

Sortant la clé de sa poche, elle l'inséra ensuite et tourna la poignée pour pénétrer dans sous nouvel appartement. La porte s'ouvrit avec un léger grincement, et rentra dans les lieux.

L'appartement était sobrement décoré, comme elle aimait. A sa gauche, se situait la pièce principale, spacieuse et bien éclairée grâce à de grandes fenêtres et une exposition plein sud qui lui assurerait une belle luminosité tout au long de la journée. Un canapé gris anthracite était installé contre le mur avec une table basse devant, couleur chêne. En face se trouvait une télévision murale dernier cri, contre le seul mur de couleur de la pièce, un joli crème qui donnait tout de suite un rendu chaleureux.

Derrière les portes fenêtres, on pouvait y voir une terrasse, suffisamment grande pour y accueillir une table et deux chaises, de quoi profiter du soleil ou apprécier un bon petit déjeuner à l'extérieur, quand le temps le permettait. Concernant la décoration, pas d'artifices : une petite lampe était posée sur un bout de canapé, des plantes étaient apposées à chaque coin des portes fenêtres et quelques cadres accrochés aux murs avec des photos représentant son groupe d'amis.

A droite du salon se trouvait une autre pièce : la cuisine. Temari entreprit d'aller y jeter un œil lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit qui attira son attention, provenant à priori d'une des pièces du fond, sûrement la chambre. Quelqu'un était dans l'appartement, par effraction ?

Chapitre 2 terminé, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours :D

A la prochaine ! 3


	3. Surprise!

Soit Temari était en proie à des hallucinations dû à la fatigue, soit son instinct la prévenait d'un véritable danger. En tous les cas, elle se devait d'en avoir le coeur net. Au mieux, elle était simplement crevée, au pire, elle allait déglinguer l'intrus qui avait osé rentrer chez elle sans y avoir été invité.

Après s'être assurée que ses shurikens étaient à portée de main et que son éventail serait opérationnelle si la situation s'avérait dangereuse, elle prit une longue inspiration et bloqua l'air dans ses poumons, de tel qu'elle entendait les battements de son pouls dans ses tempes et avança vers la source du bruit en toute discrétion.

Arrivée devant la dite pièce d'où provenait la potentielle menace, elle prit quelques secondes pour faire le vide dans sa tête et posa la main discrètement sur la poignée. La montée d'adrénaline et de pulsions meurtrière la fit ouvrir la porte d'un coup sec et violent. Mais au moment même où elle posa un pied dans la pièce, elle se fit agresser par des projectiles en pleine figure, et tenta tant bien que mal de se protéger le visage de tout nouvel assaut.

_Mais bordel, c'est quoi ce délire?! _

Une fois le danger à priori passé, Temari écarta ses mains pour identifier son agresseur, à moins qu'il ne soit pas seul. Elle regarda droit devant elle, de ce regard sanguinaire qui la caractérisait tant, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec ses amies, tellement qu'elle ne vit pas le tas de cotillons qui jonchaient le sol et une partie de ses cheveux, les « fameux projectiles dont elle s'était protégée quelques secondes plus tôt.

Mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de s'exprimer que ses copines, toutes larmoyantes, se précipitaient tel un troupeau dans ses bras.

\- «TEMARIIIIIIIIIIIIII, BIENVENUE A LA MAISON !», hurlaient-elle à l'unisson.

\- «L...Les filles?! m...mais bordel, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? On peut m'expliquer ? Vous n'étiez pas censées savoir que j'allais revenir, putain !

Elle ne rêvait pas. Ses amies étaient toutes présentes, sans exception : Ino, Sakura, Hinata et Tenten. Temari n'avait plus les mots. Elle était perdue entre la surprise et le bonheur de les avoir retrouvées.

\- « Techniquement, non, on ne devait pas être au courant, c'est vrai. Disons simplement que Naruto nous a annoncé une grosse soirée pour ce soir, et qu'on a trouvé ça super louche, surtout de sa part, étant maintenant Hokage. Mais bon, tu connais Sakura, elle s'est montrée plutôt... convaincante et par peur de représailles, il a craché le morceau » annonça Ino, tout en faisant un clin d'oeil.

Sakura quant à elle, était on ne peut plus fière de son action, à en juger par son sourire qui atteignait ses oreilles. Alors c'était donc ça... ce connard avait vendu la mèche.

\- «Je vais l'étriper... je jure que je vais l'étriper.» fulmina Temari intérieurement.

Mais pour l'heure, maintenant que le plan était tombé à l'eau et qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire, elle se réconforta dans l'idée que c'était un mal pour bien, finalement. Elle allait profiter de ses bonnes copines plus tôt que prévu, et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

\- «Putain, j'ai tellement du mal à réaliser... T'es vraiment revenue, genre pour de bon?» s'écria Ino, les larmes commençant à monter dangereusement.

\- «Eh oui, les filles. C'est pour de bon! Vous avez ma parole.», annonça Temari. Je ne me voyais pas rester indéfiniment à Suna. Depuis que Gaara est passé Kazekage et que l'ordre est revenu dans le village, il n'y avait plus rien pour moi, là-bas. Ma vraie place est ici, avec vous. C'est la raison de mon retour, poursuivi-t-elle, avec une immense sincérité.

Sans crier gare et brisant toute retenue, elle retourna l'étreinte à ses amies, ne pouvant plus contenir ses larmes de joie.

«Ça y est...» pensa-t-elle, je suis enfin chez moi. Mon véritable chez moi.

Après cet instant "bisounours" et à fleur de peau, ce fut Tenten qui se détacha la première du câlin collectif pour prendre la parole.

«Bon les filles, loin de moi l'envie de briser ce moment fort émouvant, mais ce soir, c'est le grand soir ! Donc si ça vous va, on va aller se boire un verre, et aller faire du shopping pour se trouver une putain de tenue pour la fête!».

_Un verre pour discuter des derniers ragots, du shopping entre filles... Un vrai programme d'enfer!, s_e disait Temari, satisfaite.

Parfait, comme plan ! commenta-t-elle. Par contre, par pitié, laissez-moi juste prendre une douche avant ! Je suis au bout du gouffre.

Ce qui fit rire l'ensemble du groupe. Après une dernière embrassade à ses amies, Temari se précipita donc dans la salle de bain. Pas question de se procéder à l'examen de la déco ou du reste, elle se déshabilla à la vitesse de l'éclair avant de rentrer dans la cabine de douche. Et après ce qui lui avait paru être une éternité, elle apprécia enfin les jets d'eau brûlant sur son corps fatigué par ce début de journée...

Une fois propre et revigorée par cette douche réparatrice, Temari s'empressa de s'habiller pour rejoindre les autres, et le groupe se dirigea vers la sortie pour aller en ville.


	4. ragots & Fatalité

Aujourd'hui était une journée radieuse, à Konoha. Le soleil était à son zénith, et la chaleur rendue agréable par une douce brise printanière. Temari affectionnait cette petite fraîcheur naturelle, qui n'existait pas dans son village natal, située en plein désert. Mais ce qui lui plaisait le plus, c'était l'atmosphère de ce village. Que vous vous baladiez de jour comme de nuit, il y avait toujours de l'animation, de la vie dans ces ruelles. Oui, Konoha était une ville accueillante, chaleureuse.

Le bar pour lequel les filles avaient jeté leur dévolu était simple, sans artifices. Elle se posaient donc en terrasse, en attendant que l'on vienne prendre leurs commandes.

\- « Bon Dieu, que c'est bon d'être de retour », s'exclama Temari, appréciant les rayons du soleil réchauffer son visage.

\- « Et nous, on est trop contentes que tu sois là ! Si tu savais comme tu nous avais manqué durant tout ce temps ! » dit Ino. On a pleiiiiins de choses à te raconter ! Renchérit-elle, avec un sourire entendu.

Elle fut arrêtée dans son élan par l'arrivée du serveur. Une fois leur commandes sur leur table, les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. Mais Temari fut plus rapide.

\- « OK ! Je veux tout savoir ! Absolument TOUT ! Commença la blonde, excitée.

Ino, qui avait l'air de trépigner d'impatience pour parler, se lança la première.

\- « Et bien, pour ma part, ça fait un petit moment que je fréquente quelqu'un que tu connais déjà... enfin, fréquenter est un grand mot ! Disons qu'on passe des moments agréables ensemble, sans prise de tête. On se laisse le temps, quoi.

\- « Ahah, tu parles bien de Sai c'est ça ? Eh bien eh bien, tu perds pas ton temps dis donc ! Dit Temari, de son éternelle sourire nargeur.

\- « Bah, tu me connais depuis le temps. Et franchement, c'est un super coup. Un putain de bon coup au lit, renchérit Ino, toute fière.

Temari n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ino avait enfin sauté le pas. Elle qui s'était amourachée de Sasuke le ténébreux débilosse à tendance suicidaire, était passé à autre chose, de surcroît avec un mec qui avait des troubles chelous et qui ne pigeait rien aux relations humaines. Ino était une femme qui avait un certain don pour attirer les mecs félés.

\- « Et bien et bien, c'est ça que tu appelles "moments agréables" et "se laisser le temps" ? Madame est devenue une vraie femme, on dirait ! Par contre, épargne-moi les détails de tes aventures nocturnes s'il te plaît ! Lâcha-t-elle toujours en riant. Mais je suis contente de savoir que tout va bien pour toi. Et vous les filles ? D'autres petites annonces à me faire ?

\- « Pour ma part, rien d'aussi concret qu'Ino. Tu connais Sasuke, et son avis sur les relations amoureuses. Pour le moment, on a juste... on a juste couché ensemble, annonça Sakura. Mais ça me va comme ça, on verra comment ça évoluera...

Et de deux. Deux de ses amies étaient maintenant des adeptes des plaisirs charnels. Ça allait de bon train, à Konoha !

\- « Putain les filles, je vous ai laissé un an toutes seules, et voilà ce qui arrive ! Vous êtes devenues des vraies accros au sexe ! s'exprima Temari. Et vous, Tenten et Hinata ? Vous êtes restées sages ou vous avez succombé à la tentation comme ces deux-là ?

\- « Bah tu sais moi... je suis toujours autant amoureuse de Naruto mais depuis qu'il est devenu Hokage... c'est encore plus compliqué de lui avouer, dit Hinata mal à l'aise. J'aurais dû saisir ma chance et prendre mon courage à deux mains, mais je n'ai pas réussi à franchir le cap.

Àh oui, là ça rame dur. Rien à voir avec les deux autres chipies.

\- Courage, Hinata ! Tu vas y arriver et rassures-toi, on sera toujours là pour te soutenir ! Ce soir, il sera là, et vu les litres d'alcool qu'on risque d'avaler, ça t'aideras peut-être à le faire ! Rassura Ino en tapotant l'épaule de la Huyga avec affection.

Temari ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de rassurant à l'idée de balancer ses sentiments à un mec avant de frôler le coma éthylique, mais n'en dit rien. Décidément, elle se disait que la soirée n'allait pas être triste !

Tenten, de son côté, venait tout juste d'officialiser sa relation avec Neji, deux semaines plus tôt. Une relation encore « pure » contrairement à ses deux autres amies qui avaient déjà dépassé le stade de « on se tient par la main et on se fait des petits bisous innocents ».

Après deux verres, quelques discussions lubriques sur les performances sexuelles de Sai et Sasuke, détails que Temari auraient bien voulu esquiver d'ailleurs, la question INEVITABLE arriva.

« Et toi Tema ? Toujours à fond sur Shikamaru ou pas ? Demandait Sakura, faisant mine de poser une question anodine. Tu as continué à penser à lui durant ton absence ?

#questioninevitable. Temari en avait RAS LE CUL que tout soit ramené à son échec de flirt avec l'héritier Nara.

Et elle allait d'ailleurs bien leur faire comprendre.


	5. En plein dans le mille

_\- « Ah non, vous allez vous y mettre vous aussi ?! Vous vous êtes passées le mot avec Naruto ou quoi ? Foutez-moi la paix avec ce Nara, j'ai rien à dire», cracha Temari sur la défensive._

\- « Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait presque, la furie ! lança Ino, faisant mine d'être choquée par la réponse de son amie. Mais tu sais, tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, ton comportement parle pour toi, chérie. Alors arrête ton petit jeu et dis nous la vérité, comme une bonne amie.

Ça y est, Ino avait lancé l'attaque "je la prend par les sentiments".

\- « C'est … » commença Temari, avant de se raviser pour étudier la réponse de la Yamanaka.

Si ça, ce n'était pas un putain de piège. Un peu comme si on vous poussait à cracher des informations en vous menaçant de vous torturer durant de longues heures si vous vous y refusiez. La, elle était coincée, et elle fut obligée d'admettre que sa garce d'amie n'allait pas en démordre tant qu'elle n'aura pas eu une réponse sincère et satisfaisante. Après tout, nul besoin de porter un masque devant ses amies, ni de cacher quoique ce soit. Aussi gênant que cela puisse être, surtout quand il s'agissait de CE sujet sensible. Ou alors, tout bien réfléchi, la torture acharnée ne devait pas être si terrible…

\- « Ino… c'est… c'est compliqué. J'ai encore des sentiments et de l'attirance pour lui, certes. Je ne vais pas essayer de le nier. Mais tu me connais, les relations, l'amour, les sentiments… c'est pas pour moi. Je ne veux m'encombrer de personne dans ma vie, qui plus est une personne comme lui… t'imagines pas l'enfer ! Et de toutes les façons, tout me laisse à penser que ça n'a jamais été réciproque...» dit Temari, ayant finalement décidé de jouer la carte de la super pote qui ne cache rien, ou presque. Elle n'allait quand même pas leur avouer qu'au fond d'elle même, elle mourrait d'envie de ce chieur dans sa vie, si ?

\- «Mais tu sais qu'il est là ce soir ? Et si tu veux une info, il n'a fréquenté personne durant ton absence. Info confirmé par notre Hokage en personne ! Roooh allez Tema, tu vas nous faire croire que tu ne vas même pas lui adresser la parole ou renouer quelque chose ?», questionna Sakura, fidèle alliée d'Ino quand il s'agissait de questions gênantes et irritantes au possible.

_Kamisama, si tu existes, je t'en prie, donne-moi une issue, une échappatoire, VITE ! _priait Temari.

A cette prière pour éviter la suite de la discussion, elle eu une superbe idée er regarda l'heure sur sa montre : il leur restait deux heures seulement pour faire du shopping et filer se préparer. BINGO , les miracles existaient en ce bas monde!

Mission urgente intitulé SAVE TEMARI : adopter un semblant de mine choquée tout en paraissant ultra naturelle.

\- « Oh mais merde, il est déjà si tard?! Va falloir se magner les filles, si vous souhaitez acheter de quoi vous habiller pour ce soir!», annonça Temari, triomphante d'avoir réussi son esquive avec brio.

Mais Ino est une femme intelligente et perspicace.

\- « Eh dis donc, on dirait presque que ça t'arranges plutôt bien, la Sabaku ! Lui lança Ino, qui avait capté le subterfuge.

Et Temari lui témoigna son plus beau sourire de peste. Mais celle-ci n'était pas dupe pour autant. Elle venait certes de remporter la bataille, mais sûrement pas la guerre. Après quelques chamailleries et une fois leurs verres réglés, elles partirent à destination du quartier commercial de Konoha.

Au bout d'une heure, chacune d'entre elles avaient trouvé une tenue pour la soirée. Hinata avait porté son dévolu sur une robe mauve et quelque peu échancrée afin de mettre l'atout de sa généreuse poitrine en valeur. Celle-ci avait d'abord protesté car elle avait jugé cette robe bien trop osée, mais une fois l'argument « Naruto » mis au tapis, elle s'était résignée à l'acheter. Tenten restait sobre avec un top blanc moulant, assorti d'un pantalon taille haute et fluide, couleur crème.

Sakura, qui adorait toujours le rose pâle, avait craqué pour une combishort près du corps de cette même teinte. Pour Ino, qui était en mode « tentation Sai oblige », avait opté pour une robe indécemment courte en satin, près du corps, et laissant entrevoir une bonne partie de sa peau puisque qu'il s'agissait d'un bustier.

Et pour Temari ? C-A-T-A-S-T-R-O-P-H-E. Elle venait de passer la pire session de shopping de son existence. La raison ? On ne lui avait pas laissé le choix pour la robe. Ino avait trouvé sa vengeance parfaite pour son esquive au bar.

Du coup, la jeune femme s'était retrouvée avec une robe couleur rouge sang ultra moulante qui t'attachait au niveau de la nuque, et donc bien entendu, avec un dos nu complet. Pas de drame aux premiers abords, si on ne relevait certains détails tels que le décolleté vertigineux et l'ouverture plongeante au niveau de la cuisse, permettant sois-disant une meilleure liberté de mouvement, mais qui en réalité puait l'indécence et la mise à nue forcée. Ah oui, et un dernier détail : soutien-gorge interdit avec ce type de robe, bien entendu.

Supeeeeer ! Le seul tissu qui conserverait un tant soit peu sa dignité et sa pudeur serait sa fidèle petite culotte. Alors pour ce qui allait être du maquillage, elle avait juré qu'il serait le plus simpliste possible, afin de garder un minimum d'emprise sur son propre corps et ses choix. Passait encore pour la robe, elle s'était faite une raison. Mais stop les conneries !


	6. Nostalgie

**19h00 pétantes.** C'était l'heure d'y aller. Elles enfilèrent leurs escarpins assortis à leur tenue respective, jetèrent à tour de rôle un dernier regard devant le miroir et sortirent de l'appartement de Temari, dans lequel elle s'étaient préparées.

Le lieu de rendez-vous n'était nul autre que l'ancienne salle de réunion, réservée à l'administration dans l'école de ninjas de Konoha. De quoi raviver de bons souvenirs, et de s'autoriser un peu de nostalgie. Temari allait enfin retrouver tous ses amis, avec qui elles avaient de bons et précieux moments. Elle allait LE retrouver aussi. Cette dernière pensée la stressait au plus au point. Et quand Temari était stressée ou mal à l'aise, elle était d'humeur agressive et toujours sur la défensive, pour ne rien laisser transparaître concernant ses sentiments ou sa gè allait-elle donc réagir face à lui ? A quoi ressemblait-il dorénavant ? Elle n'en savait foutrement rien, mais son petit doigt lui disait qu'elle allait passer une soirée riche en émotions fortes.

Du côté de la gente masculine, qui était déjà sur les lieux afin d'apporter de l'aide à Naruto pour les derniers préparatifs, ils étaient à mille lieux de s'imaginer à quel objectif cette soirée avait été organisée. Car les filles s'étaient bien gardées de leur dire, évidemment. Mais quelqu'en était la raison, une fête était toujours bien accueillie et était également une bonne manière de passer un bon moment pour se changer les idées.

Pendant que Neji et Lee s'affairaient à rassembler des tables contre le mur pour en disposer les boissons et les apéritifs en tout genre, Gaara, Sai, Kiba, Choji, Shino et Sasuke se relayaient pour nettoyer de fond en comble les lieux, transporter les canapés, vérifier le son des caissons de basse, ou encore faire des allers retours pour ramener les nappes, les chaises etc.

Seul manquant à l'appel : l'éternel Shikamaru, parti à l'extérieur pour profiter d'une bonne cigarette, comme à son habitude.

Les soirées, il trouvait ça galère. Trop de bruit, trop de gens, trop de tout. Mais il avait tout de même fait l'effort de venir, pour Naruto et ses amis. Et le caractère urgent à cette sauterie qu'avait montré l'Hokage avait su titiller sa curiosité.

Perdu dans ses pensées, et dans les effluves du tabac, il fantasmait déjà sur le moment où il retrouverait son lit pour se donner à son activité préférée : dormir. Parce que dormir, c'était la possibilité d'évacuer tout le stress, les galères du quotidien, et laisser son esprit faire le vide.

Ne penser à rien. Ça c'était le pied.

Paradoxalement, et tout en regardant le ciel, parsemé comme à son habitude d'étoiles dans ce ciel nocturne privé de nuages, il pensait. Il pensait encore à une personne. Une femme. La seule pour qui il avait porté de l'intérêt dans sa vie : une blonde sauvage au caractère de merde qui se prénommait Temari.

Un an déjà qu'elle était partie pour rejoindre Suna, et depuis, c'était silence radio. Il lui arrivait de temps à autre de penser à elle, aux moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, et aux situations ô combien chiantes qu'ils avaient vécus. Parce que oui, c'était la femme la plus galère qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, mais une femme de caractère. La reine de la fierté. Et au fond de lui, il avait aimé ce trait de personnalité. Une caractéristique qu'il n'avait retrouvé chez aucune autre femme.

Mais il n'avait jamais su lui dire ou même lui faire comprendre. Parce qu'à l'époque, il était jeune, con, et qu'il ne portait aucun intérêt aux sentiments ou à l'amour.

Donc oui, il y avait du regret. Le regret d'avoir sûrement laissé passer une chance de vivre quelque chose d'intense. D'apprécier même, peut-être, la compagnie d'une femme dans sa vie. Du moins essayer.

Une sensation de brûlure le sortit net de sa torpeur. Une rêverie qui avait tellement duré que sa cigarette avait continué à se consumer dans le vide et ainsi attaqué le mégot, jusqu'à son doigt.

Cruelle métaphore qu'il y avait là. Quand on joue avec le feu, on se brûle. Et durant toutes ces années de non dits et de refus d'assumer ses sentiments par immaturité et fierté, il se rendait bien compte de ce à côté de quoi il était passé. Maintenant, il n'était plus possible de faire machine arrière. Le passé appartenait au passé. Il lui fallait l'oublier pour avancer et vivre avec ce sentiment d'inachevé.

Saoulé, il jeta son mégot au loin, et se résigna à rejoindre les autres pour faire acte de présence à la fête.

Ce dont il ne se doutait pas, c'est que le destin allait le rattraper plus vite que prévu et l'héritier Nara allait devoir y faire face sans y avoir été préparé...

A l'intérieur de la salle, tout était fin prêt. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre les filles, qui ne devraient plus tarder.

Naruto, isolé, trépignait d'impatience et ne cessait de consulter l'heure en faisant les cent pas. Après avoir jeté un œil à la fenêtre et vu Shikamaru dehors, perdu dans ses pensées et isolé, il se disait que son pauvre ami n'allait pas être au bout de ses peines. Et il s'en réjouissait d'avance !

L'Hokage avait monté un plan méticuleusement ficelé. Le nec plus ultra en matière d'effet de surprise. C'était simple :

1) Servir les invités : alcool, amuses gueules...

2) Assurer l'ambiance avec de la bonne musique

3) Attirer l'attention vers lui et prendre la parole pour les remercier de leur présence

4) Faire rentrer Temari dans la salle pour créer l'effet « surpriiiiiiiiise ».

5) _Phase Delta :_ faire en sorte que l'alcool ne manque jamais, et voir si ses amis allaient se débrider un peu au cours de la petite sauterie.

Dans la construction de son plan et afin d'être sûr qu'il allait se dérouler sans encombre, il avait déjà prévenu Temari (et ses amies, qui, si vous vous souvenez bien, ne devaient pas être au courant initialement) que celle-ci ne devait en aucun cas se montrer avant qu'il lui fasse signe.

Dire de Naruto que c'était quelqu'un d'impatient était un euphémisme. Car c'était bien pire encore.


	7. Sentiments interdits

De son côté, après avoir laissé les filles rentrer, Temari se dirigea, comme prévu suite à ses échanges avec Naruto le jour de son arrivée, vers l'arrière cour de l'académie Chuunin pour pénétrer dans les lieux à l'abris des regards.

Après s'être assurée qu'elle était seule, elle s'autorisa enfin un moment de répit bien méritée, et s'adossa au mur en soupirant. Il lui fallait juste 5 minutes... 5 précieuses minutes qui sauraient peut-être lui permettre de faire le vide dans sa tête, avant de remettre de l'ordre dans ce foutoir psychologique.

Malheureusement, son cerveau était en pleine ébullition et elle avait beau essayer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles quant aux réactions du seul homme capable de lui faire perdre ses moyens, lors de leur inévitables retrouvailles.

Décidément, ce Nara avait toujours eu une certaine emprise sur elle, malgré la distance. Chaque pensée, chaque souvenir ravivait en elle un feu ardent, un désir palpable, difficilement contrôlables. Et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, ces mêmes sensations la rendait plus vivante que jamais, maintenant qu'elles s'autorisait peut-être àl es ressentir.

D'aussi loin quelle se souvienne, et même bien avant sa rencontre avec Shikamaru, Temari s'était toujours refusée à accorder de l'importance à l'amour, ce sentiment qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme puérile, faible, mais également comme une certaine menace vis-à-vis de son objectif premier : protéger ses frères, Gaara et Kankuro. Etant l'aînée, Temari avait dû prendre ses responsabilités dès le plus jeune âge et se battre pour les derniers représentants de sa famille, leurs parents étant décédés.

Alors, tout ce qui pouvait aller à l'encontre de son but étaient irrémédiablement éliminés : ennemis, inconnus, sentiments...et aussi sa nature même de femme. En effet, elle s'était interdit d'aimer, d'apprécier, de désirer. Bien sûr, elle avait eu quelques aventures, du sexe sans prise de tête et sans lendemain, dans l'unique but de combler un besoin primitif, purement physique. Juste du sexe.

Cependant, maintenant que la Grande Guerre avait été remportée, que les risques et dangers avaient été écartés et que son frère dirigeait le village de Suna en qualité de Kazekage officiel, n'avait-elle pas elle aussi accomplie sa mission ?

Pouvait-elle enfin agir en tant que femme et accepter d'éprouver ce sentiment égoïste que de vouloir un homme en exclusivité dans sa vie ?

Oui, elle voulait au plus profond d'elle-même satisfaire ce vide qu'était son cœur, et découvrir cette sensation d'exister aux yeux d'un homme, d'être spéciale et unique.

La seule question était de savoir si elle était réellement prête à accepter ce sentiment inconnu qu'elle avait tut durant tant d'années, mais qui s'était violemment manifesté lors de sa rencontre avec Shikamaru, sans qu'elle ne sache comment ni pourquoi.

Tout en plongeant son regard dans le ciel nocturne, Temari continuait à laisser son subconscient réfléchir. Accepter, reconnaître ses sentiments étaient choses aisées, mais les dévoiler ressemblait à une mise à nue de son âme. Alors, lorsqu'on était novice comme elle, et dotée en prime d'une fierté redoutable, la tâche s'avérait d'autant plus difficile.

Soudain, survenue comme une certaine délivrance, elle capta le signal de Naruto qui la tira instantanément de sa rêverie et réflexion. Ça y est, le moment était enfin venu de mener sa pire bataille : les retrouvailles. Il ne fallait plus réfléchir, et aller de l'avant.

Temari reprit donc ses esprits, inspira une longue bouffée d'oxygène, et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le lieu de rendez-vous, l'arrière-cour de l'Académie.

Est-ce qu'elle avait peur ? Bien sûr que oui. Mais il lui était maintenant impossible de reculer, de faire machine arrière. Elle avait accepté cette fête surprise, elle allait donc prendre ses responsabilités et affronter l'épreuve, la tête haute. Et au pire, elle n'aura qu'à tuer ce pleurnichard s'il se risquait à se foutre d'elle. Ce ne sera que du sang de plus sur ses mains déjà souillées.

Une fois qu'il avait vérifié que tout le monde était bien dans la salle principale, Naruto se dirigea vers le couloir donnant sur la sortie de secours afin de réceptionner Temari et la guider à l'intérieur, toujours dans la plus grande discrétion.

Des lors qu'il ouvrit la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec celle-ci qui était déjà postée sur le seuil, une lueur d'anxiété passant dans le regard.

\- Ah, parfait, tu es déjà là ! Allez, entre, on ne va pas tarder à commencer ! Annonça Naruto en refermant silencieusement la porte derrière elle. Alors ? Pas trop stressée ?

\- Disons que j'ai connu des jours meilleurs, souffla Temari.

\- Ahah, toi je parie que tu t'es torturé le cerveau en pensant à Shikamaru! Ça se lit clairement sur ta figure!

Et bam! En plein dans le mille. Temari détestait les personnes trop perspicaces...Mais ce qui était le plus inquiétant, c'était qu'à priori, on lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Et ça, c'était un très gros problème. Il allait falloir ce ressaisir, et vite !

\- Fous-moi la paix, Naruto. Je ne suis pas d'humeur, là. Je n'aime juste pas être le centre de toute l'attention, c'est tout.

\- Ouais ouais, à d'autre, Temari!, rétorqua celui-ci. Bon, je te proposes un verre, histoire de te détendre un peu ?

\- Volontiers, merci.

Un verre... À ce stade, ce n'était pas d'un simple verre dont elle avait besoin, mais d'une bouteille entière pour évacuer tout son stress. Mais pour l'heure, une petite conso devrait suffir. Après tout, elle aura tout le loisir de noyer son désespoir dans l'alcool durant toute la soirée.

Au bout de deux minutes à peine, Naruto revint comme promis avec un verre rempli à ras bord. Bordel, il était décidément trop perspicace. Comment avait-il sur qu'elle voulait le plus gros verre possible ?Temari soupira en se disant que son visage était sûrement encore trop expressif. Merde.

Celle-ci s'empara du récipient tout en adressant à son ami un regard plein de gratitude, et le vida d'une traite. Hummm... du saké, son préféré. Parfait.

A peine l'eut-elle ingurgité qu'elle sentit immédiatement la brûlure de l'alcool se frayer un chemin le long de son gosier pour venir embrasser tout son corps de son effet de chaleur, d'embrasement. Temari adorait cette sensation, ce feu dans sa gorge ressenti jusque dans ses tripes. La brûlure laissait maintenant place à la quiétude et la montée d'adrénaline qu'il lui fallait, et qui annulaient ses sentiments de peur et de stress.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, t'as une sacrée descente, dis-moi !, s'exclama Naruto, impressionné. Allez, assez perdu de temps, je dois aller annoncer ton arrivée aux autres. Et n'oublie pas, interdiction de bouger tant que je ne t'aurais pas donné le signal!

\- Oui, oui c'est bon, j'ai compris. À tout de suite, répondit Temari en lui faisant signe de filer.

Après un sourire complice, Naruto se dirigea avec empressement vers la salle où étaient réunis l'ensemble des invités, laissant planter une Temari qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas céder à la panique.

Sauf qu'en réalité, la peur était revenue au grand galop et s'était logée au plus profond de ses entrailles, la dévorant vitesse grand V.

Les minutes semblaient être des heures, et de la sueur commençait à perler sur son front. Non pas à cause de la chaleur étouffante de la pièce, mais à cause de l'effet du saké et du stress qui la consumait à petit feu.

Oui. Temari, qui était habituellement forte, fière et hautaine, reconnaissait qu'elle flippait comme jamais. Pourquoi ? La réponse était aussi logique que un et un faisaient deux. Elle redoutait cet instant inévitable où elle serait confrontée à Son regard, Son jugement et les diverses émotions qui passeraient dans ses yeux lorsqu'il l'a verra. Mais ce dont elle avait surtout peur, c'était de savoir qu'elle pouvait flancher à tout moment devant cet homme, et par conséquent reconnaître devant lui l'effet magnétique qu'il avait sur elle.

Afin de s'aider à dissiper ses sombres pensées obsédantes et revenir à la réalité, Temari porta ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et se claqua les deux joues. Puis elle se dirigea vers la bouteille de saké restée sur l'unique table de la pièce, et entreprit d'en avalée une franche goulée. La puissance du liquide brûlait à nouveau sa gorge et son œsophage, ce qui la requinquait instantanément. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes ! Malheureusement, elle eut à peine le temps de reposer le récipient qu'elle entendit des mouvements au loin, dans la salle principale, et Naruto demander le silence pour s'exprimer.

_Et c'est parti ! Que les emmerdes commencent !_


	8. Welcome Back Party

L'Hokage, qui était revenu auprès des invités en demandant le silence, s'engagea à grimper sur la table à sa gauche pour surplomber de toute sa hauteur la salle et gagner ainsi toute l'attention des personnes présentes. Après s'être assuré que tout le monde étaient attentifs, il prit enfin la parole.

\- Mes chers amis, avant toute chose, je souhaitais sincèrement remercier chacun d'entre vous pour avoir répondu présent ce soir, quand bien même ma demande ait été assez soudaine, je dois bien l'admettre. Mais si je vous ai tous réunis, c'est parce que j'ai une importante nouvelle à vous annoncer !

\- Tu vas enfin te marier, c'est ça ? Félicitations mec ! Plaisanta Rock Lee.

\- Ahah, très drôle, Rock Lee. Mais au risque de te décevoir, je ne vais pas me marier, non. Désolé de briser tes rêves, mon pote ! répliqua Naruto, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres.

\- Vas te faire foutre, Renard ! balança à son tour Gros Sourcils, entre deux crises de fous rires.

\- Bref, repris l'Hokage. Plus sérieusement, je suis ici pour quelque chose d'important... enfin quelqu'un, plus précisément. En réalité, cette fête a été organisée en l'honneur d'une personne chère à nos coeurs... et qui nous fait l'immense honneur de revenir définitivement parmi nous, à Konoha.

Tous les invités regardaient Naruto, intrigués. On pouvait les entendre chuchoter entre eux, les voir lancer des regards de part et d'autre de la salle, à la recherche du moindre indice. Sauf Shikamaru, qui était resté à l'écart, appuyé contre le mur près de la baie vitrée donnant sur la cour extérieure. Sérieusement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il foutait là, et il détestait les énigmes à la con. Agacé, il prit à son tour la parole, avec tout le tact qu'il n'avait pas.

\- Non mais sérieusement, Naruto,qu'est-ce que tu nous racontes encore, bordel ?! Accouche, mon pote, balança-t-il avec dédain.

Naruto afficha alors son sourire sadique, ce qui énervait encore plus Shikamaru.

\- Aaaah, mon cher Shika... ne t'inquiètes donc pas. A mon avis, tu ne vas pas être déçu du voyage ! dit-il avant de siffler, comme une sorte de « signal ».

On disait que la patience était une vertu, mais Shikamaru n'avait jamais eu cette qualité. Au contraire, son irritation était arrivée à son point culminant.

-Putain, mais tu vas arrêter de te foutre ne notre g...

Au début, il ne se passait rien. Et au moment où il allait entreprendre de se barrer pour sortir fumer une clope, ce qu'il vit le stoppa net. Il sentit l'oxygène quitter ses poumons, son coeur se comprimer au point qu'il en avait mal, et un frisson qui chatouillait les moindres pores de sa peau, remontant jusque le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il cru d'abord à une putain d'hallucination due à l'alcool, mais il la vit, et elle était reconnaissable entre toutes. Ses cheveux blonds, qu'il avait connu coiffés en quatre couettes, étaient dorénavant plus longs et réunis en deux couettes distinctes. Ce qui n'avait pas changé, c'était son regard et ses yeux magnifiques couleur cyan, dans lesquels il avait bien souvent risqué de s'y perdre.

Il regardait Temari qui s'avançait vers Naruto, l'air gênée au plus haut point d'être ainsi l'objet de toutes les attentions. Elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, et c'était tant mieux. Car cela permit à Shikamaru d'apprécier la douce réalité qu'était le retour de sa « femme galère » préférée.

Il la vit tenter tant bien que mal de rajuster sa robe couleur rouge sang, qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs... délicieusement provocante. En l'espace d'un an seulement, la femme qui hantait parfois ses esprits semblait moins masculine, plus affirmée... et avait un corps ô combien désirable. Un décolleté outrageant, qui révélait la courbe exquise de ses seins, des cuisses dénudées et musclées qu'il avait envie d'empoigner, un cou qu'il rêvait de mordre. Oui, ses formes ne ressemblaient en rien à ses souvenirs, ou du moins, il ne les avaient jamais considéré avec autant d'envie, ne les avaient jamais appréciées avec le regard d'un homme. Sauf que dorénavant, il était en était un et ne pouvait donc s'empêcher de la dévorer du regard, de la désirer et même d'apprécier ces sentiments qui revenaient à la surface violemment, comme l'effet d'une claque cinglante. Et ce n'était pas sans lui déplaire... bien au contraire.

Temari, de son côté, était partagée entre le bonheur immense d'avoir pu retrouver ses amis au complet, et l'envie irrésistible de creuser un trou pour s'y cacher tellement la situation était gênante. Elle détestait être exposée de cette façon, notamment avec cette robe vulgairequi lui avait volé et sa dignité, et sa pudeur.

Puis elle décida de prendre du recul, de relativiser. Ce n'était «qu'un détail», après tout. Elle savait que le pire restait à venir.

L'important, c'était de voir que tout ce beau monde se tenait là, devant elle : ses copines, Naruto, Rock Lee, Neji, Chôji, Kiba, Sasuke, Saï, Shino, et même ses frères... tous avaient répondu présents.

Tout le monde, sauf un,apparemment. Peut-être était-il encore en train de se tuer les poumons dehors ? Ou alors, il n'était même pas venu. Ce qui serait compréhensible, car il détestait la foule, les fêtes... les situations chiantes, en somme. Mi-soulagée mi-déçue, elle balaya la salle du regard, et quelque chose attira son attention. Un mec qui s'appuyait nonchalamment contre le mur, et qui avait une coiffure ressemblant à un ananas...

Oh doux Jésus !

Son regard fut comme attiré, tel un aimant, vers l'objet de sa hantise, qu'elle avait cru absent : Lui. Et il l'a regardait, de ses éternels yeux perçants qui déstabilisaient même le plus récalcitrant des ennemis. Dieu, qu'il était sexy. De là où elle se tenait, elle pouvait quand même apprécier ce qu'elle voyait. Hormis sa coiffure, une queue haute aux mille épis, Shikamaru était devenu...un homme, un vrai. Rien à voir avec le pleurnichard qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Son corps « et quel corps ! » était plus sculpté, plus élancé que dans ses souvenirs. Elles devinait des pectoraux et des bras puissants, des abdos plus dessinés, ce fameux marquage en V de chaque côté de ses reins, le tout dans un délicieux col roulé noir. Et que quelqu'un ose la contredire : il n'y avait pas d'hommes qui portaient aussi délicieusement bien le col roulé que lui.

A cette délicieuse vision, le corps de Temari fut pris d'un puissant frisson, suivi de picotements qui parcouraient sa peau jusque dans son échine. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, et avait l'impression que la notion de pesanteur ne s'appliquait plus sur Terre, de tel qu'elle jurerait qu'elle allait s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre.

Durant des secondes qui parurent être une éternité, elle n'entendait plus aucun son hormis ceux de son coeur qui battait à tout rompre et son pouls palpiter contre ses tempes. Un instant puissant, purement émotionnel que celui qui se déroulait entre ces deux êtres séparés depuis bien trop longtemps. Rien ni personne ne pourrait être en mesure d'expliquer cet échange de regards qui en disait long, dans le plus pur des silences.

Une attirance, une évidence.

Ne disait-on pas que la sincérité passait par les yeux et non par la parole ? Quel ces mêmes yeux étaient le miroir de l'âme ?

Ils continuèrent de se dévisager des minutes durant, dans un dialogue silencieux qu'eux seuls comprenaient. Les mots ne valaient rien, tout était dit dans l'intensité de cet échange muet mais remplis de sens. Le désir, la frustration, le manque.

Temari avait perdu toute notion du temps. Tellement qu'elle ne remarqua que maintenant que des bras l'avaient attrapée, ce qui la sortit de sa torpeur, et cassa net l'attraction magnétique entre elle et Shikamaru. Elle ramena son attention vers les coupables, qui n'étaient autres que ses chères copines. Elle eut à peine le temps de parler qu'elle fut tirée en avant par Ino, celle-ci n'ayant pas trouvé meilleure idée que de la choper par... son décolleté, qui ne couvrait déjà pas grand-chose à son goût.

\- EH ! Non mais ça va pas bien là-dedans?! Lâche-moi ! cria-t-elle en essayant tant bien que mal de tirer de son côté sur le tissu pour le remettre à sa place afin d'éviter de se retrouver les seins à l'air. Car pour rappel, elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Il fallait donc bien qu'elle protège ce qu'il restait de sa vertu, merde !

\- Réunion de crise. Entre filles. TOUT DE SUITE ! annonça Ino qui s'était tournée devant elle, les bras croisés après avoir lâché la robe de son amie.

Encadrée telle une prisonnière par le reste du groupe féminin, Temari n'eut donc nul autre choix que d'obtempérer, en sachant très bien de quoi il allait être question durant cette soit disant « réunion de crise ».

Décidément, la soirée allait continuer avec son lot d'emmerdes, comme elle l'avait prédit.

Enfin... à quelques détails près. Elle était simplement loin de s'en douter.


	9. Réunion de crise

**Coucou les gens ! Ça y est, le chapitre 9 est enfin là ! :D **

**Dans celui-ci, vous pourrez en savoir plus sur les ressentis de Temari, et sur les raisons de sa difficulté à être sincère envers les autres mais aussi elle-même. Etant attachée à ce perso, j'ai vraiment voulu accentuer sur son point de vue et ses sentiments. J'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

**Bisous et bonne lecture !**

Temari fut comme claustrée par ses camarades tout le long du chemin menant à l'une des anciennes salles de classe de l'Académie Chuunin. Une fois la porte ouverte, le groupe pénétra dans la pièce, Tenten fermant la marche. Celle-ci prit d'ailleurs bien soin de refermer la porte derrière elle, afin de s'assurer que personne ne viendrait les importuner durant leur petite réunion.

Dans la pièce régnait une atmosphère lourde, pesante. Et un silence de mort, où les seuls sons discernables étaient ceux de leur coeur battant contre leur poitrine.

Ino fut la première à briser ce silence.

\- Bon alors, tu nous expliques ? C'était quoi, ça ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Temari, d'un ton qui se voulait accusateur.

\- De quoi, « ça »? répondit l'intéressée. Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.

Oh que si, elle savait. Mais il fallait qu'elle esquive. C'était limite vital. Elle ne supporterait pas d'être jugée par ses amies.

\- Oh, s'il te plaît, Tema. Arrête de feindre l'ignorance. Pas avec nous. On te connais comme si l'on t'avais fait !

\- Et puis... on a tout vu, renchérit Sakura. Vous vous dévoriez du regard, Shikamaru et toi. Tellement que ça en devenait limite... gênant. J'ai bien cru que vous alliez finir par vous sauter dessus, et je pèse mes mots.

Et merde. Que Kamisama lui en soit témoin, Temari avait maintenant en horreur les personnes douées de perspicacité. Définitivement.

\- Si vous voulez mon avis, vous vous emballez un peu trop, de surcroît pour pas grand chose, les filles. J'ai simplement été surprise de le revoir. Et on a échangé un regard, ni plus ni moins.

\- Et si tu veux le nôtre, lorsqu'on est « surpris » de retrouver quelqu'un, on a pas ce genre de réaction exagérée. Bordel, vous vous bouffiez du regard, Tema ! Ça puait le sexe entre vous deux ! renchérit Ino, soutenue par Tenten, Hinata et Sakura qui opinaient du chef.

OK. Là, c'était chaud. Temari sentait qu'elle allait devoir mettre les bouchées doubles et ruser pour espérer se sortir de ce merdier. Elle marchait clairement sur des oeufs, et la moindre erreur la trahirait sur-le-champ.

Alors, afin d'être prudente, il fallait qu'elle nie tout en bloc tout en feignant son indifférence. Et dissimuler ses émotions par un visage parfaitement inexpressif. C'était là sa seule issue.

\- Ecoutes, Ino. Tu as toujours eu le don d'amplifier les choses. Puisque je te dis que j'ai juste été surprise ! Alors soit mignonne, et arrête donc avec ça.

\- En es-tu vraiment certaine ? Si c'est le cas, je veux bien te croire. Mais à une seule condition : que tu répondes à une seule question. Et je veux une réponse honnête.

A cette formalité, Temari y voyait là sa seule porte de sortie pour mettre fin à cette discussion dangereuse. Et si telle était sa seule issue, elle y sauterait dedans à pieds joints!

\- Vas-y, je t'écoutes.

\- A ton avis, durant combien de temps vous êtes-vous reluqués, Nara et toi ?

Putain de question piège à la con ! Ino avait toujours été une professionnelle en la matière, ce qui en faisait un véritable atout dans une équipe. En effet, lors des missions impliquant la capture d'un ennemi dans le but qu'il soit interrogé, c'était toujours à elle qu'incombait la tâche de mener les interrogatoires. Et c'était sans conteste que les détenus lâchaient toujours les informations sans le vouloir, voire sans le savoir.

Temari se rendit alors compte à quel point son amie pouvait être aussi charmante que flippante.

D'autant plus qu'Ino savait pertinemment que son amie n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé lors de ce moment particulier.

Mais bon, en tout honnêteté, ça ne pouvait pas avoir duré plus de deux minutes... si ?

\- Je dirais deux minutes, à tout casser, répondit Temari. Elle avait essayé de paraître détachée, tout en restant sur la défensive, simplement au cas où Ino tenterait un nouvel assaut.

Hélas, ce ne fut pas elle qui lui apporta la réponse.

\- Tema..., commença Hinata. Ça n'a pas duré deux minutes... mais presque quinze. On a bien essayé de t'appeler, de faire des grands gestes pour tu regardes dans notre direction, mais tu ne remarquais rien... Du coup, on a dû venir te chercher et on s'est dit que si nous ne l'avions pas fait, tu aurais finis par prendre racine.

15 MINUTES ?

La réponse de Hinata fut aussi violente qu'un poignard planté en pleine poitrine pour Temari, qui tomba des nues. Ça avait duré autant de temps ?! Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Pouvait-elle envisager l'éventualité que ses amies se foutaient de sa gueule dans le seul but de tester sa réaction ? Non. C'était improbable, jamais elles n'oseraient aller aussi loin, au risque de la blesser.

\- Je...mais enfin... c'est impossible, vous me faites marcher, hein ? demanda-t-elle dans une ultime tentative désespérée de prouver que c'était surréaliste.

\- Je savais que tu allais poser la question et réagir comme ça, chérie, répondit Ino. Mais non, on ne te fais pas marcher. Sakura, ramène la caméra.

Une caméra ? Comment ça une caméra ?!

La Haruno s'approcha avec l'objet qu'elle tenait avec la plus grande délicatesse, comme s'il s'agissait d'une putain de pièce à conviction indispensable pour une enquête. Une fois tout le groupe réuni près d'elle, elle alluma l'appareil électronique, défila les clichés jusqu'à une image précise, qui était en réalité une vidéo. Et le temps de celle-ci était affiché en haut à droite du petit écran :

14 min 53 secondes... Bordel.

Sakura appuya enfin sur le bouton qui permettait de démarrer le visionnage. Durant celle-ci, Temari eut la sensation que le sol se dérobait, encore une fois, sous ses pieds. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était moins agréable.

Plus elle regardait le court-métrage, plus Temari avait du mal à se reconnaître au travers de ces images. Elle y voyait des expressions faciales, des facettes d'elle-même qu'elle ne se connaissait pas : une fille en proie à l'admiration, au désir, et l'envie irrépressible de se jeter au cou de l'homme qui se trouvait face à elle, un peu plus loin, et qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un an. Soit aucun rapport avec celle que Temari était en réalité, ou celle qu'elle voulait paraître : une personne semblant inaccessible, froide, hautaine et dépourvue de toute intelligence émotionnelle.

Ce contraste, dur à réaliser, eut le même effet qu'un coup de poing en pleine figure. Elle sentait que les larmes menaçaient de couler. Mais il n'était pas question de tristesse. Il s'agissait de larmes de rage, traduisant une immense colère envers elle-même et contre celle qui semblait se pavaner avec ses sentiments à la con dans cette vidéo.

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle n'était même pas en mesure de se défendre, avec une telle preuve contre elle.

Pourquoi diable était-ce si compliqué d'accepter ses sentiments ? Pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à briser cette carapace ?

Pourquoi diable ses larmes se manifestaient ?

Parce qu'elle se voilait la face, tout simplement. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait raté des choses incroyables dans sa jeunesse : des amies, un premier amour et des sensations qui paraissaient incroyables telles que... l'amour ? le plaisir ?

Elle s'était donnée corps et âme pour sa famille, pour la protéger au péril de sa vie, au risque de s'oublier elle-même. Mais dorénavant elle se demandait si le sacrifice n'avait pas été trop important par rapport à ce qu'elle en avait obtenue : c'est-à-dire rien. Juste une femme dénuée de toutes émotions et capable de tuer un homme de sang-froid.

L'échange était loin d'être équivalent. Et c'était en cet instant qu'elle s'en rendit enfin compte.

En refusant de ressentir autre sentiment que la haine et la vengeance, elle avait fait une croix sur la normalité des filles de son âge.

Elle aurait aimé que ce soit plus simple, plus naturel. Et que la réalité fasse moins mal.

C'était un fait : aimer, ressentir étaient des choses qu'elles ne connaissaient pas avant de rencontrer ses amies. Et avant qu'elle ne rencontre ce Nara. Avec le temps, elle avait appris et réussi à être un minimum démonstrative avec elles, mais avec un homme... comment fallait-il faire ?

A cette question qui demeurait sans réponses, elles sentaient un léger fil liquide couler le long de ses joues. Des larmes. Au contact de ses lèvres, elle eut ce goût salé et amer dans la bouche. Mais également celui de la tristesse et du regret, de ne pas avoir grandi comme les autres. De ne pas avoir été en quelque sorte « normale ».

Sakura décida enfin qu'il était temps de mettre fin à ce carnage, et coupa la vidéo avant la fin, pour éviter à son amie de souffrir davantage.

\- Temari, on ne voulait pas... commença-t-elle.

Mais elle fut interrompue par des grands coups donnés contre la porte. 

**Woh, mais qui est le malheureux qui ose les interrompre ?! Réponse dans le prochain chapitre : "Confrontations" :D Bisous 3**


	10. Confrontations - Partie 1

**Bouuuh les loulous, me revoilà (déjà) avec le chapitre 10, qui sera en deux parties pour éviter un texte bien trop longuet. Et parce que la confrontation est un moment super important ^-^**

**Bonne lecture ! **

\- C'EST OCCUPÉ, DÉGAGE ! hurla-t-elle à l'attention de l'individu qui continuait de plus belle ces martèlements contre cette pauvre porte, qui allaient par finir par avoir raison d'elle.

\- Putain, mais t'es bouché ou quoi ?! intervint Tenten. On a dit que c'était occu...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant à découvert l'auteur de cet acharnement contre cette pauvre celle-ci, qui n'était nul autre que Shikamaru. Tiens, tiens, quand on parlait du loup...

Nara ici, Temari les larmes aux yeux, ses amies témoins de toute cette merde ... Pouvait-on imaginer plus pitoyable, comme situation ? La réponse était définitivement non. Temari avait clairement des envies suicidaires, tellement elle était en proie à une honte incommensurable.

Spectateur de cette scène quelque peu malaisante, Shikamaru n'osait prononcer un mot, de peur que la bombe à retardement qu'était Temari ne lui explose à la figure et qu'elle ne décide de le propulser à 500 mètres du sol par la force de ses poings. En effet, le souvenir cuisant de la branlée qu'il avait pris lorsqu'il avait eu le malheur de la croiser à moitié nue dans l'un des bains publics et mixtes de Konoha lui avait clairement servi de leçon.

Situation galère, avec une femme galère... en voilà, un beau merdier, pensa-t-il.

Puis il chassa ses pensées et se ressaisit, se rappelant la raison initiale de sa venue.

Heureusement pour lui, Sakura lui retira une belle épine du pied en lui évitant de s'exprimer le premier.

\- Hey, Shika ! En voilà, une suprise ! On peux t'aider, peut-être ?

\- Salut, Sakura. En fait, je souhaitais simplement... Temari, on pourrait discuter ? Seul à seul ?

Temari, à cette annonce, sentit ses poils se hérisser, et l'effet d'un tir à bout portant pour son coeur qui avait loupé plus un battement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à affronter l'épreuve d'une discussion en tête à tête aussi vite, elle ne s'y était absolument pas préparée.

Et à priori, elle n'aurait pas le temps de le faire, puisqu'elle sentit une dizaine de paires d'yeux rivées sur elle, attendant impatiemment sa réponse.

Là, elle en était certaine : soit Dieu, soit le karman avait clairement une dent contre elle.

\- Bon, bah... On va vous laisser, hein ? annonça Ino, en invitant du regard le reste du groupe à en faire de même.

Avant de partir, Ino s'approcha de Temari pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille, en veillant à ce qu'elle seule puisse les entendre.

\- Courage, chérie. Si besoin, on ne sera pas bien loin.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et s'en alla rejoindre les autres vers la sortie, en laissant donc Shikamaru et Temari, seuls.

Enfin... pas tout à fait. Car en réalité, le « on ne sera pas bien loin » signifiait qu'elles seraient réellement à proximité... et plus exactement derrière la porte.

La salle de classe était nouée d'une tension palpable, presque désagréable, étouffante. Et un silence absolu, écrasant y régnait. Super l'ambiance !

Temari, clairement mal à l'aise, tentait avec difficulté de scruter tout et n'importe quoi dans la pièce afin d'éviter de porter son attention sur lui et croiser son regard. Mais elle fut trop faible. Ses yeux dévièrent, comme attirés, sur l'objet de ses tourments et fantasmes : Lui. Et vu de plus près, elle pouvait alors aisément discerner les traits plus marqués de son visage, chaque détail de la musculature de ses bras et de son torse dans ce col roulé qu'elle fantasmait de lui ôter, de cette bouche qu'elle désirait embrasser et de ce corps sous lequel elle rêverait de...

\- Hey, femme galère, je peux savoir ce que tu mates comme ça ?

Et merde. Grillée. Temari fut immédiatement en proie à une honte sans précédent.

\- R...Rien du tout ! Ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses, flemmard !

Ouuuuh la vilaine menteuse !

\- Ah oui ? Tu en es bien sûr ? Parce que ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu tout à l'heure, quand nos regards se sont croisés.

\- On peut en dire autant de toi ! Tu m'as reluqué comme un putain de pervers!

Sur un point, il n'avait absolument pas changé : toujours aussi arrogant et irritant au possible. Il avait toujours eu le don pour la foutre en rogne.

Oui, elle savait que ce regard avait duré, pas besoin de lui rappeler. Et qu'elle avait, au fond, aimé ça et l'effet que ça avait eu sur elle.

Mais hors de question de l'avouer, ou de le lui laisser entendre que c'était le cas. Elle préférait aussi bien se faire harakiri de suite pour éviter une honte éternelle.

\- Toujours sur la défensive, celle-là, à ce que je vois. Mais je l'avoue et plaide coupable à ce sujet, répondit Shikamaru.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as très bien compris. Oui je t'ai regardé, femme galère. Et ce n'était pas si désagréable, pour être tout à fait honnête, finit-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Était-il sincère ou bien se foutait-il de sa gueule ?

\- T'es quand même bien culottéde me balancer ça, comme si c'était banal. Ou complètement cinglé. Tiens-tu seulement à ta vie ?!

\- Peut-être que je suis cinglé, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Peut-être que c'est toi qui me déstabilises. Toi et ton retour inattendu, ici.

Hein ?! Avait-elle bien entendue ? Elle allait répliquer mais il l'interrompit dans son élan.

\- Et pour répondre à ta dernière question... oui je tiens à ma vie, et d'ailleurs, je tiens à la vivre en étant honnête. Plus encore depuis qu'Asuma est...mort.

Retournement brutal de la situation. Un instant auparavant, elle se préparait à lui coller une bonne raclée, et maintenant, il était d'un sérieux et d'un calme titanesque. Avec lui, elle ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser.

Mais plus important : qu'elle était donc cette expression qu'elle voyait sur son visage, lui qui paraissait toujours indifférent, impassible ? Etait-ce de la tristesse, du regret ? Ou de la colère dissimulée ?

Des images pénibles resurgirent alors dans la tête de la blonde. Celles d'un Shikamaru désemparé, hurlant sa colère face à l'injustice de ce massacre lors de la Dernière Guerre, qui avait ôté la vie de bien des hommes, dont son maître. Et celles d'une femme, Kurenai, devenue veuve sans le savoir, en étant enceinte d'un enfant qui ne connaîtrait jamais la présence et le bonheur d'avoir un père. Un père comme Asuma.

Après un temps d'absence, il reporta à nouveau son attention vers Temari, les lèvres tirés en une expression dénuée de tout sourire.

\- Eh, femme galère. Arrête de tirer cette tête de chien battu. Ça te rends beaucoup moins sexy que tout à l'heure. Et je ne saurais pas te consoler si tu te mets à chialer.

Seigneur... s'il continuait à jouer avec ses nerfs, elle allait finir par le buter.

\- Putain, mais c'est quoi ton problème, sérieusement ?! Un coup, tu es sérieux et tu abordes des sujets épineux et douloureux, et l'instant d'après tu redeviens un pauvre con !

\- Tu me connais pas, depuis le temps ? J'aime pas parler de sujets trop sérieux, ça me donne envie de dormir, et c'est chiant au possible. Disons que je préfère dédramatiser les choses.

Cette conversation ne menait strictement à rien. Totalement stérile. Et elle commençait à perdre patience. D'autant plus qu'au fond, elle pensait que Shikamaru avait voulu lui parler de toute autre chose... Tsss...quelle déception. Elle décida alors d'abréger pour mettre fin à ce dialogue sans queue ni tête.

\- Écoute, sans vouloir te vexer, je n'ai pas ton temps et j'ai une soirée en mon honneur qui m'attends de l'autre côté. Donc soit tu vas droit au but, soit je me tire.

\- Droit au but, hein ? C'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié ton caractère de merde et ton impatience légendaire. Mais très bien, je vais aller droit au but. Pourquoi t'es revenue, Temari ?

Oh là...Temari avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, mais elle sentait que la situation allait tourner au vinaigre.


	11. Confrontations - Partie 2

_(Flashback) - Droit au but, hein ? C'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié ton caractère de merde et ton impatience légendaire. Mais très bien, je vais aller droit au but. Pourquoi t'es revenue, Temari ? - (fin du flashback)._

\- Pour mes amis, pour ce village que j'affectionne. Et parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant pour moi à Suna.

\- Juste pour tes amis et Konoha ? Vraiment ?

Et voilà. Elle le savait. Shikamaru la poussait volontairement dans ses retranchements.

Deux solutions. Soit elle décidait de jouer la carte de la sincérité, soit celle de la fierté et nier l'évidence. Ne sachant pas clairement ce qu'il pensait, et voulant évider un meurtre, elle choisit la seconde option.

\- Oui. Pour mes amis.

\- Je vois... et moi, dans tout ça ?

\- Comment ça, toi ?

\- Et bien... je ne sais pas, tu es partie du jour au lendemain, et depuis : plus rien. Silence radio. Pourquoi ?

Nouvelle question épineuse, et à double tranchant selon sa réponse. Mais Temari était loin d'être stupide. Elle n'allait pas tomber dans son piège.

\- J'avais besoin... de me retrouver. Et de gérer des choses importantes.

\- Des choses tellement « importantes»qu'elles t'ont empêché de me donner des nouvelles ?

\- Dis donc, je te trouves bien insolent et gonflé, pleurnichard. Je peux tout à fait te reprocher la même chose ! Rien ne t'empêchais de venir à Suna ou de m'écrire aussi, non ?

\- T'as trouvé quelqu'un c'est ça ?

\- Primo, tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Deuxio, je n'ai trouvé personne, et quand bien même c'était le cas, ça ne te regarde pas! Et tu sais quoi ? Je ne vais même pas me rabaisser à te poser la même question, puisque ça reviendrait à rentrer dans ton petit jeu à la con qui commence à me taper sur le système. Alors sur ce, bon vent!

Elle se releva d'un bond, et avança vers la porte mais au moment même oùelle franchissait le seuil, un bras puissant lui avait empoigné le bras, l'arrêtant dans son élan et la forçant à faire volte-face.

\- Lâche-moi. Tout de suite.

\- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

\- Et bien moi, j'en ai terminé. Cette discussion ne mène nulle part. A l'exception près que ça commençait à me mettre en rogne et que j'allais finir par t'étriper. Alors soit gentil, ne m'énerve pas et lâche-moi.

\- ... Ok ok.

Il l'a libéra à contre cœur, et la laissa partir. Il voulait lui dire encore tellement de choses, mais putain...c'était tellement compliqué à exprimer. Il ne savait pas faire, et il ne comprenait pas les femmes. Les ayant toujours considérés comme manipulatrices, mauvaises ou trop caractérielles, il ne s'était jamais intéressé de trop près au sexe opposé. Que de galères qui lui donnaient envie de prendre un ou deux verres, et de ruiner ses poumons.

Temari sortit de la pièce en furie, au point qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué ses copines qui avaient vraisemblablement écouté aux portes et n'avaient pas loupé une seule miette de leur conversation.

Deux nouveaux choix se présentaient à elle :

1\. Soit elle se bourrait la gueule pour oublier et essayer de profiter de SA soirée

2\. Soit elle retournait dans la pièce et laissait libre cours à son envie : écorcher vif ce connard, puis détruire le bâtiment entier afin d'être sûre qu'il crève, dans le seul but de calmer ses nerfs.

Alors, et pour le bien de tous, elle choisit la première option. Avec une pointe de regret.

Seigneur, il lui fallait un verre, ou dix. Vite.

Hinata et Ino furent les premières à réussir à la rattraper dans sa course acharnée, Sakura et Tenten sur leurs talons. Sans crier gare, Ino attrapa Temari par le bras pour l'arrêter.

Celle-ci se retourna avec l'air de vouloir tuer la personne qui avait osé l'interrompre, pensant que c'était Nara Connard qui osait une nouvelle fois de la faire chier. Mais lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait de ses amies, elle se détendit d'emblée. Et à sa grande surprise, Ino l'a pris avec la plus grande délicatesse dans ses bras.

\- Ino, que...

\- On est là, tu sais ? Juste... n'oublie pas.

\- ...vous avez tout entendu, c'est ça ?

\- Eh bien... on s'inquiétait pour toi donc...

\- Vous avez écouté aux portes.

Les filles ne purent faire autrement qu'acquiescer, embarrassées.

\- Vous savez... j'ai vraiment essayé d'être... honnête avec lui. Mais j'ai échoué. A chaque fois que l'opportunité d'être sincère se présentait, je disais l'inverse de ce que je ressentait... par pure instinct de protection, j'imagine. Et puis... sa nonchalance et son insolence n'ont pas aidé.

Elle avait dit ça avec un sourire sans joie. Et ses amies sentaient qu'elle disait vrai. Elle avait essayé mais avait eu peur, une nouvelle fois, de se dévoiler.

\- Arrête d'y penser. Ce n'est pas si dramatique. Et puis, la soirée ne fait que commencer, non ? T'auras tout le temps de lui reparler plus tard... et après quelques verres !

A cette dernière phrase, Ino lui fit un clin d'œil entendu.

Temari se détendit peu à peu. Heureusement, elle pouvait toujours compter sur ses amies,. Elle comprenait réellement à cette instant, l'immense chance de les avoir dans sa vie.

-Tu as sans doute raison. Merci, les filles...

\- Merci pour quoi ? Questionna Ino, les autres se demandant la même chose, au vu de leur expression.

\- Merci de faire partie de ma vie. Même si c'est un putain de merdier !

\- Tu nous remercieras lorsque tu auras réussi à t'accepter pleinement ! Allez, allons se bourrer la gueule, et profitons de ta soirée !

Et l'ensemble du groupe ne se fit pas prier. Elles suivirent Ino en direction de la salle principale, prirent plusieurs bouteilles et se posèrent à une table libre pour savourer plusieurs verres de saké bien méritées.

Les verres s'enchaînaient à une vitesse vertigineuse, et il fallu peu de temps aux jeunes femmes avant d'être totalement éméchées. Temari fut sans surprise celle qui était dans le pire état. C'était telle qu'on se demandait si elle avait encore la moindre idée de comment elle s'appelait.

Tellement qu'elle n'entendit même pas Sakura, Tenten, Ino et Hinata qui projetaient de faire en sorte que Shikamaru et elle soient plus proches avant la fin de la fête.

D'ailleurs, c'était bien pour ça qu'elles en avaient librement parlé devant elle. Parce qu'elles savaient que Temari ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elles disaient.

Celle-ci tanguait entre la réalité et des délires dans sa tête qui ne regardait bien qu'elle.

Si seulement elle savait... la fête était bien loin d'être terminée... surtout pour elle !

**Temari bourrée, Shikamaru sûrement dans le même état, les filles qui préparent de sales coups... mais que va-t-il se passer à cette fête ? **

**Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ! :D**

**Bisouuuuuuus **


	12. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre !

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre ️**

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier chaque visiteur ayant pris le temps de lire la fanfiction, que j'écris avec une passion sans limite.

Déjà 3 semaines que je publie, et je suis proche des 1000 vues... c'est juste énorme et motivant ️️️

**N'oubliez pas :** une review, un suivi, une alerte... peu importe la forme, c'est toujours motivant d'en recevoir et d'avoir un retour sur son travail, donc n'hésitez pas, car si vous aimez me lire, moi j'aime aussi vos ressentis et vos appréciations !

Cette fanfiction, c'est un peu comme mon bébé, le premier d'une longue série, je l'espère !

Alors à vous qui suivez, aimez, lisez : MERCI ️

Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous dis à ce week-end pour la suite !

Miku-Chou~


	13. Alcool & Divagations

La soirée de Welcome Back de la ninja de Suna battait son plein et tout le monde semblait s'amuser. Et de flirter. Surtout de flirter.

Pourquoi les gens attendaient d'être complètement jetés à cause de l'alcool pour faire ça ? Temari n'en savait foutrement rien, mais elle aussi, avait déjà bien entamé la énième bouteille à côté d'elle. Et elle ne voulait pas savoir combien elle en avait vidé.

Dans son champ de vision, elle pouvait voir Ino danser collé serré contre Sai, Hinata perdue dans sa contemplation secrète de Naruto (comme d'habitude), Tenten roulant ouvertement une pelle à Neji... Bref, ses copines l'avait prévenu : personne n'avait eu l'air de perdre son temps durant son absence !

Puis, «inconsciemment», son regard se dirigea par inadvertance vers Nara, et bloqua net sur lui. Par ailleurs, en se concentrant davantage, elle cru le voir la reluquer également... avec insistance. Et plus elle plissait les yeux, puis il semblait s'approcher, s'approcher... Comme si ses yeux étaient devenus des loupes, si bien que sa tête commençait à tourner. Décidément, elle n'avait pas eu la main morte sur le saké. Elle ferma alors brusquement ses paupières puis les rouvrirent, et après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des yeux, elle comprit que son cerveau lui avait joué des tours : Shikamaru n'avait pas bougé d'un iota et était de surcroît en pleine discussion avec Kiba et Sasuke.

Putain. De. Bordel. De. Merde. Elle était complètement défoncée. Ça n'allait plus, là.

«Pipiiii... il faut que j'aille faire pipi» se disait-elle. Oui, il fallait urgemment éliminer le Max d'alcool avant qu'elle ne perde la boule.

Avec du courage, et ce qui lui semblait être un effort surhumain et titanesque, elle se leva péniblement de sa chaise et partit à la recherche des WC, en claudiquant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Temari sortit enfin des cabines de toilettes, soulagée.

Elle commença alors à se diriger vers la salle pour y retrouver sa place, sans regarder devant elle quand BAM ! Elle percuta violemment quelque chose... enfin quelqu'un. Bref, la douleur suite à la collision, bien que largement atténuée grâce à l'alcool, se ressentit immédiatement.

\- Aiieuuuuuuh! se plaignait elle en massant son nez. Putain mais tu ne peux pas faire attention ?! cracha-t-elle en relevant le visage pour jeter un regard assassin au crétin qui s'était mis sur son chemin.

Et là, le drame intergalactique. Ce quelqu'un n'était nul autre que Shikamaru. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, et son coeur rater un battement. Voire deux.

«Bordel de merde», se disait-elle. Putain de bordel de merde! Elle aurait pu tomber sur n'importe qui, mais Bon Dieu, pas lui !

Elle s'était foutue dans un sacré pétrin. Lorsqu'elle avait revu Shikamaru quelques heures plus tôt, un sentiment inexplicable était survenu. De la joie ? De l'excitation ? Ce n'était pas clair dans sa tête et pensait qu'elle n'avait pas été suffisamment prête psychologiquement à ces retrouvailles avec celui dont elle avait été amoureuse depuis tant d'années. D'autant plus que leur petite discussion de tout à l'heure n'avait en rien amélioré les choses. En effet, face à lui, elle avait réagi comme à son habitude : prôner l'indifférence et nier ses sentiments pour se protéger, la courtoisie et là délicatesse n'ayant jamais vraiment été son fort.

Non. Temari, c'était plutôt brute de décoffrage !

Elle avait donc pris toutes les mesures nécessaires pour éviter ce pleurnichard durant la soirée après leur tête à tête qui avait bien failli tourner au drame. Mais à l'instant précis, La ninja se sentait totalement sans défense, face à celui qu'elle désirait depuis tant de temps.

Elle était bourrée, il était devant elle, et Dieu seul savait qu'être alcoolisée n'allait pas l'aider à gérer ce merdier.

\- Ben alors, femme galère ? On regarde pas devant soi et c'est moi que tu insultes de crétin ?» lança t-il, plein de défi.

_« Putain mais il me cherche en plus ?!» _

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas te mettre sur mon chemin, balança-t-elle.

Dis donc, je te trouves bien trop insolente à mon goût. Je te signales que c'est toi qui m'es rentré dedans.

\- Oh mais excuse-moi, MONSIEUR Pleurnichard, de ne pas t'avoir fait encore plus mal ! Maintenant si tu peux bouger et me laisser passer, merci b...

Avant même d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, visant à lui faire fermer sa belle gueule et l'envoyer chier, Temari se retrouva violemment plaquée contre le mur, à lui en couper le souffle. Et à peine eut-elle le temps de reprendre ses esprits, qu'elle fut entravée et privée de ses mouvements par un corps tout en muscles quasi collé à elle, ainsi que des bras tout autant baraqués et stratégiquement positionnés de chaque côté de son visage.

Ce fut avec horreur que Temari comprit qu'elle était piégée. Comme un animal. Nom d'un chien, comment avait-il réussit à faire ça avec tant de rapidité et sans qu'elle ne le remarque?

La tension de l'instant était à son apogée, et horriblement excitante. Shikamaru approchait alors avec lenteur son visage et sur le coup, Temari cru un instant qu'il allait l'embrasser. Mais au dernier moment, le Nara dériva sur le côté de son visage. Prise de panique, son coeur avait faillit lâcher.

\- Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me traites de la sorte? Je t'avais bien dit que je n'en avais pas terminé avec toi tout à l'heure...» murmurait-il a son oreille.

Une petite voix lui soufflait que lui aussi avait eu la main lourde sur le saké. Il était trop près, beaucoup trop près. Elle se sentait tressaillir devant cet homme au regard méprisant mais ô combien désirable. Cette proximité dangereuse lui laissait exhaler un certain nombre de fragrances qu'elle ne pouvait se résigner à détester : le tabac, l'alcool, son parfum délicieux... et même l'effluve du désir intensément sexuel devant tant de proximité avec le Nara.

Temari sentit son cœur tambouriner dans ses oreilles. Son pouls s'accélérait et battait à tout rompre jusque dans ses tempes. Et elle commençait à avoir chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Sûrement a cause de l'excès de Saké, même si elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas la principale cause de cette brusque montée en température...

\- Je... je... » baffouilla-t-elle, avant de détourner le regard pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits.

Putain. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de boire. Elle n'arrivait même pas à articuler ! Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se montrer aussi... fragile ? En temps normal - et surtout sobre - , elle lui aurait collé un aller-retour franc dans la figure. Mais là tout de suite, elle se sentait totalement désarmée, incapable de se protéger, de faire le moindre geste, aussi désespéré aurait-il pu être.

⁃ Tu « quoi » ? Tu me détestes à ce point, c'est ça ? Dit-il, une pointe de défi dans les yeux. Putain, pourrais-tu me laisser en placer une sans réagir comme une furie ?

_Une furie ?! Elle ?! Oh putain, elle espérait bien se rappeler de cet affront une fois sobre pour aller le trouver demain et l'éclater au sol ! Mais pour l'heure, il fallait qu'elle se sorte de cette situation, tout de suite !_

Elle rassembla alors tant bien que mal ses idées, et son courage. Et prit une bonne inspiration avant d'exploser.

« P...Pourquoi tu tiens toujours à me foutre les nerfs, putain ?! Pour ta parfaite information : non, je ne te déteste pas, mais tu sembles vouloir que ce soit le cas. Aussi, je ne veux pas t'écouter. Si tu avais voulu me dire d'autres choses, tu as loupé ta chance de le faire tout à l'heure. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, laisse-moi moi passer, fulmina-t-elle, voulant tant bien que mal se montrer convaincante, alors qu'elle était encore bourrée.

Elle s'impressionnait d'ailleurs d'avoir pu déblatérer autant de choses sans avoir de hauts le cœur dû à son état d'ébriété.

A cette déclaration, mi-vérité mi-mensonge, le brun se montra d'abord hésitant avant de finalement reculer, ce qui permit à Temari de se libérer de son emprise pour aller rejoindre les autres, laissant un Shikamaru pantois, seul dans le couloir.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura mis l'eau à la bouche :P Promis, le LEMON arrive vite, et mon petit doigt me dit que ce sera dans un ou deux chapitres ;) Bisous à tous ! 3**


	14. Jouons à un jeu

Après cette belle démonstration de force, il l'a regarda partir d'une démarche qu'elle aurait voulu, la connaissant, se voir assurée, déterminée. Mais non, elle marchait complètement de travers. Et il ne pu s'empêcher d'en rire discrètement.

« Eh bien, eh bien, elle n'a pas changé, la fille galère... » pensait le Nara.

Il fallait bien l'avouer, la situation avait complètement dérapé et force était de constater que l'alcool ne lui réussissait pas non plus, apparemment.

Comment avait-il pu trouver le cran de se rapprocher autant d'elle, lui qui faisait toujours son possible pour éviter les situations chiantes, et les femmes, qui plus est. La consommation abusive de saké ? L'euphorie de la soirée ? Ces retrouvailles inattendues ? Il n'en savait foutrement rien, mais ce qu'il comprit, c'est que le retour de la Kunoichi lui avait fait plus plaisir qu'il ne voudrait jamais se l'admettre. Plus, il en voulait beaucoup plus.  
Il repensa alors à la proximité de leurs corps quelques minutes plus tôt, à sa gêne qu'elle avait tenté de dissimuler, à sa délicieuse et excitante odeur, mêlée à celle de l'alcool... et à l'embrasement qu'il avait ressenti dans son bas ventre mais qu'il avait, Dieu merci, réussi à contenir, sans savoir comment.

A ce dernier détail, et non des moindres, il sut que la situation aurait très vite pu partir en sucette s'il ne s'était pas contenu. Vraiment… Putain, mais quelle galèèère !

Après avoir respiré un bon coup, il décida à son tour de rejoindre les autres. Après tout, la soirée était loin d'être terminé. A son plus grand damn... ou plaisir.

Du côté de Temari, à peine avait-elle eu le temps de se poser sur sa chaise qu'elle fut pris d'assaut par Ino, qui l'avait rejointe sans qu'elle l'ait remarqué. Et ça, c'était pas bon signe. Pas du tout.

⁃ Bah alors Temari ? T'étais passée où ? Je t'ai cherché partout !

\- Aux toilettes. Tu veux d'autres détails ?

\- Wooh, non merci. Par contre, tu tires une de ces tronches ! Il t'arrives quoi ?! T'es rouge comme une écrevisse, c'est flippant !

⁃ Rien rien, t'inquiète.

Vite, vite, il lui fallait trouver un échappatoire, n'importe lequel !

⁃ Ça doit être l'alcool, j'ai sans doute un peu forcé, ce soir, reprit-elle, en s'armant de son sourire innocent. Du mois, elle essayait.

⁃ Aaaaaah tu me rassures, dit Ino. Je pensais qu'il t'étais arrivé un truc ! Allez, viens profiter de ta soirée, tout le monde t'attends !

\- Ok, ok. J'arrive.

Putain, si elle savait. Elle ne serait pas déçue du voyage! Elle se força donc à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et suivit son amie. Demain, elle s'occupera du cas « Nara ». Pour l'heure, elle avait besoin d'oublier et de s'amuser. Et d'arrêter de boire.

Une arrivées au milieu de tout le monde, Temari se sentit plus en sécurité, loin du prédateur qui semblait la considérer comme sa proie. Elle profita de cet instant de sérénité pour enfin apprécier la musique, le bruit des conversations et verres qui s'entrechoquaient de part et d'autre dans la pièce.

Ino, en parfaite maîtresse de soirée, tenta tant bien que mal de monter sur une chaise pour surplomber les invités.

Temari la regarda en se demandant ce qu'elle foutait, et priait silencieusement pour que son amie ne se casse pas la gueule et ne se retrouve pas la tête la première contre le plancher.

\- HEY LES GARS ! Hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons. Ça vous dirait de jouer à un jeu ?

Tout le monde regardait la jeune femme, qui semblait avoir réussi à capter leur attention. Sans crier gare, l'idée d'un jeu excitait l'assemblée et tous attendaient la proposition d'Ino.

\- BON ! Histoire de pimenter un peu cette soirée, et au vu de notre degré d'alcoolémie, je pense qu'il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un célèbre et indémodable Action ou Vérité ! Continua-t-elle. Vous en pensez quoi ?

A l'unanimité, tout le monde étaient évidement partants ! Ce jeu promettait toujours quelques surprises et situations assez comiques, ou gênantes selon les cas. Ce qui en faisait une activité géniale. Bien mieux qu'un stupide strip-poker à la con.

Contente de son effet, Ino redescendit de la chaise, avec l'aide de Hinata, la moins éméchée, afin d'éviter tout accident.

\- Alors que tout le monde se ramène ! On va se mettre en cercle !

L'ensemble des invités s'exécutèrent d'office et à peine cinq minutes plus tard, tout le monde était réunis, formant une ronde parfaite.

Temari adorait ce jeu, surtout avec quelques grammes dans le sang. Elle était tellement excitée à l'idée de celui-ci qu'elle en oubliait presque que Shikamaru venait de prendre place juste à côté d'elle, en toute innocence. Enfin, presque.

\- Re bonsoir, femme galère ! J'imagine que tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je m'assoie à côté de toi, lui dit-il d'une voix pleine d'insolence.

Calme, il fallait qu'elle reste calme, sans quoi il penserait que leur petite altercation précédente avait eu un effet sur elle. Elle décida donc non sans peine de feindre la parfaite indifférence.

\- Tant que tu me fous la paix et que tu tentes rien qui pourrait porter atteinte à ta vie ou à tes jolies bijoux de famille, il n'y a aucun problème, Nara, se contenta de dire la Kunoichi, faisant mine d'être totalement détendue et sereine. Cependant, elle jugeait qu'il était important de souligner qu'elle ne le laisserait pas reproduire un incident similaire à celui de tout à l'heure.

\- Toujours sur la défensive hein ? Arrête, je vais finir par y prendre goût tu sais ? J'aime qu'on me résistes, c'est… excitant, acheva-t-il, avec un clin d'œil.

Bien. Il continuait à jouer avec ses nerfs. SUPER ! Elle dû prier le ciel pour se retenir de lui mettre un coup bien placé en guise de répartie.

\- Tu n'es qu'un putain de pervers, doublé d'un pauvre con, lâcha-t-elle, cinglante.

Ino, qui avait tout préparé pour le jeu, avait tout entendu et entreprit de les interrompre.

\- Eh les tourtereaux ! Stoppez vos chamailleries, on commence !

\- C'est parti pour le jeu galère, s'indigna Shikamaru.

Sakura, de son côté, passa devant chaque personne avec un plateau plein de gobelets, remplis à ras bord. De saké, évidemment, et d'autres alcools pour satisfaire les goûts de chacun.

Temari, qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, s'était jurée de ne plus en toucher une goutte de la soirée, se justifia finalement à le prendre en raison de certains évènements «dérangeants » qu'elle avait envie d'étouffer par un malencontreux coma éthylique.

Lorsque tous les verres furent enfin distribués, Sakura repris sa place, auprès de Sasuke.

\- Tout le monde est prêêêêt ?! S'époumonait Ino.

Après un oui général, le jeu pu enfin commencer. Et ça promettait d'être intéressant !

**Le chapitre s'arrête ici, après moult corrections et modifications x). J'espère que ça vous plaît encore et toujours ! Ce que je peux vous promettre, c'est que le contenu des actions/vérités va être assez comique ! ;) Peut-être un peu moins pour Temari… :P**

**Allez, bonne nuit les p'tits chouchous 3**


	15. Action ou Vérité ?

**Bonsoir les copains ! Ça y est, le nouveau chapitre est enfin là ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que vous allez bien en rire ! **

**Passez une bonne soirée 3**

La première victime désignée par la bouteille était assurément la plus innocente de toute la bande : Hinata.

\- Action ou vérité, Hinata ? demanda Ino.

\- Euuuh... et bien... action ? dit-elle, hésitante.

Surprise générale pour tout le monde. Personne dans cette pièce n'aurait parié qu'Hinata choisirait Action.

\- Wouah, ça m'étonne de toi, Hinata chérie! Mais si tu veux jouer... Hummmm, voyons... ah je sais ! Je te mets au défi d'embrasser celui que tu désires le plus dans cette pièce ! Et attention, je ne parles pas d'un bisou express, mais d'une vraie galoche, hein ?

La saloperie. Elle savait comment attaquer sans prendre de gants, celle-là, pensa Temari. Et elle ne devait sûrement pas être la seule à le penser dans l'assemblée. Mais au fond, elle savait que son amie aidait Hyuga à se débrider un peu et assumer ses sentiments, comme elles en avaient parlé au bar cet après-midi. Temari prit une longue gorgée, et se prépara au spectacle.

Tout le monde sans exception se tournait vers Hinata, pour accueillir sa réponse avec la plus grande attention.

\- ...J'aimerais... eh bien, j'aimerais embrasser Naruto, s'il le veut bien, dit-elle enfin après de longues minutes, son visage ayant viré au rouge pivoine.

L'intéressé fit immédiatement volte-face après cette déclaration aussi surprenante et inattendue. Il ne savait absolument comment réagir face à la situation, étant tiraillé entre sa position politique et son égo, qui avait été plus que flatté face à la demande d'Hinata.

Mais après mure réflexion, il se dit que de toute façon, quand bien même il accepterait, ses amis étaient tellement bourrés qu'ils ne se souviendraient sûrement pas de son « écart de conduite » en tant qu'Hokage. Et puis il fallait l'avouer : il n'était pas insensible au charme de la jeune Hyuga, bien au contraire.

\- Euuuh... ok, c'est d'accord, murmura finalement Naruto, le sourire se dessinant peu à peu sur son visage.

La jeune Hyuga, qui était assise à côté de l'Hokage, se pencha donc, l'air mal assurée et un peu hésitante, afin d'atteindre les lèvres de celui qu'elle avait toujours désiré et aimé dans le plus grand des secrets.

Ce fut donc un bécot quelque peu hasardeux les premières secondes, puis dans le feu de l'action, celui-ci se transforma peu à peu en un long baiser, plus passionnel. Et que ce soit Naruto ou encore Hinata, l'un et l'autre avait l'air d'apprécier ce moment, qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Sans surprise, cette effusion sentimentale avait excité la bande, et plus particulièrement les hommes, qui se mirentà siffler à s'en époumoner !

\- Pfiou ! et bah putain, vous donnez chaud, tous les deux ! dit Ino, faisant mine de s'éventer pour les décontenancer un peu plus. Gage accompli haut la main ! À ton tour de tourner la bouteille, Hinata. Mets-y toute ta force !

La jeune fille du clan Hyuga, qui n'avait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits après avoir clairement mis ses sentiments à nu devant tous ses amis, eut un moment d'absence avant de se rendre compte que tout le monde l'attendait. Elle prit l'objet du jeu, et la tourna le plus fort possible.

Celle-ci fit d'interminables rotations avant de s'arrêter devant la victime suivante : Sakura.

\- Ouaiiiiiiiiis, c'est à moi ! cria Haruno, qui avait l'air d'avoir prié pour que la bouteille se stoppe devant elle.

Et visiblement, elle avait une idée bien glauque derrière la tête. Et si c'était bien le cas, son sombre dessein ne fonctionnerait qu'à condition, bien sûr, que la personne qu'elle visait soit désignée.

\- Je choisis donc vérité ! reprit-elle.

\- Ok ok, dit Hinata. Et bien... Quelle est la chose que tu aies faite de plus gênant ou de plus fou avec Sasuke ?

Aïe aïe aïe, on dirait que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, quand on emmerdait Hinata. Chacun son tour !

Bon, par contre, les personnes ici présentes se seraient certainement passées des détails concernant les tendances sexuelles et tordues de Sakura et son psychopathe de mec. Connaissant son amie par cœur, elle mettrait sa main à couper maintenant que ça aller parler de cul.

Tous pensaient que Sakura allaient au moins faire mine d'être gênée. C'était mal la connaître. Au contraire, elle affichait même un regard lubrique en direction de Monsieur Chelou.

\- Le truc le plus fou ? Hmmm... je crois bien que c'est quand j'ai laissé Sasuke utiliser le pouvoir de son Sharingan pendant l'acte, riait Sakura avec un air faussement gêné. Du coup, pour ceux qui attendent les détails croustillants, je me suis retrouvée plongée dans une illusion dingue, menottée à la tête du lit avec plusieurs Sasuke qui m'ont...

_Et voilà. Pari gagné, elle garderait donc sa main intacte._

_\- _OK, OK, C'EST BON ! s'écrièrent ses amis, en majorité la gente masculine, pas forcément friande de plus de détails, sûrement par fierté personnelle. Ou par conscience de ne pas pouvoir en faire autant. Aaaah, les mecs et leur égo...

\- Pfff, vous êtes pas drôles, les gars! soupira Sakura, qui était lancée dans son récit et l'envie de donner les moindres détails.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se revêtir de son sourire franc l'instant d'après, en récupérant la bouteille pour la faire tourner.

L'objet en question fit plusieurs tours avant de ralentir, ralentir, ralentir... pour s'arrêter devant la personne que Sakura voulait tant emmerder : le cher Shikamaru ! La jeune avait clairement ce qu'on pouvait appeler un cul bordé de nouilles. Ou une chance de cocu, mais ça, il ne valait mieux pas en faire le commentaire.

\- A ton tour, Nara ! Alors ? Action ou vérité? demanda Sakura d'un air triomphant.

\- Galère de merde... vous me saoulez, avec votre jeu à la con... ,soupira Shikamaru.

\- Oh allez, fais pas l'enfant, Shika ! Tout le monde joue le jeu donc fais un effort, s'il te plaît ! Le suppliait-elle.

Et ce fut pile ce moment que choisit Temari pour intervenir, histoire d'en rajouter une couche.

\- Ben alors, Shika Matcho ? Tu ne serais pas en train... de te défiler, par hasard ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait provoquant.

_La garce. Lui ? Se dégonfler ? C'est ce qu'on allait voir._

Pour seule réponse, Shikamaru, dont l'ennui se lisait clairement sur son visage, sortit une cigarette de son paquet, et l'alluma. Après avoir tiré dessus une première fois et craché un épais nuage de fumée, il se tourna vers cette insolente... mais excitante femme.

\- Ne crois pas que je vais me défiler, Femme galère. Les hommes, les vrais, ne se défilent pas, répondit-il à sa provocation.

Au vue du regard noir que lui lançait Temari, son excès d'arrogance avait eu l'effet escompté : celui de la foutre en rogne, afin de voir ses jolis yeux se plisser de rage contenue, et ses lèvres empruntant une moue renfrognée.

Rien que cette expression, qu'il avait si souvent vue par le passé, le mit dans tous ses états. Une sombre idée lui vint alors en tête. Il ne manquait plus qu'à espérer tomber sur la bonne personne, lorsque le moment de tourner la bouteille à son tour, viendra.

\- Je choisis Action, et bon courage d'avance à celui ou celle qui va être désigné par la suite car je serai sans merci.

Oh là là. Cela ne présageait vraiment rien de bon. Car un Shikamaru énervé, et dont l'égo avait été touché, était un cocktail assez flippant. D'une nature calme et un tantinet « je m'en foutiste» sur les bords, il était en réalité telle une bombe à retardement, prête à exploser au moment où l'on s'y attendait le moins.

La définition même du calme avant la tempête.

**AIE AIE AIE ! Quelque chose me dit qu'il ne fallait pas le faire chier, celui-là ! A votre avis, qui va subir son courroux ? :P**

**A bientôt les petits loulous, je vous embrasse !**


	16. Double gages

_**Bonsoir les loulous :) Ça y est ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :3**_

_**Des bisous et bonne lecture ^-^**_

Sakura attendit que tout le monde se range dans le silence pour annoncer son gage.

\- Shikamaru, je te mets au défi de deux choses, car tu es plutôt coriace. Primo, tu vas me faire le plaisir de retirer ce joli petit pull jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, histoire de montrer un peu à quel point tu es bien bâti. Deuxio, je voudrais que tu sois un peu plus proche de ta camarade de gauche, Temari. Elle serait confortablement mieux installée entre tes jambes musclés , à mon humble avis !

L'intéressée fit violemment volte-face vers Sakura, avec un regard qui en disait long sur ses envies de l'instant : un meurtre avec effusion de sang.

\- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS NET CHEZ TOI ?! s'exclama Temari, hors d'elle. C'EST HORS DE…

\- Bah alors, femme galère ? Tu ne serais pas en train… de te défiler, à tout hasard ? reprit mot pour mot Shikamaru, fier de lui.

Coupée dans son élan, la jeune femme était bouche-bée, devant tant de cran. L'arrogance et l'insolence dont elle avait fait preuve tout à l'heure, en lui crachant ces mêmes mots, lui avaient été renvoyés en pleine figure.

_Putain d'enfoiré._

Il avait joué et gagné. Temari bouillonnait de rage, tel un volcan prêt à entrer en éruption, qui laissa par la suite place à un sentiment de défaite. Cependant, et quand bien même elle était énervée au plus au point, elle se devait également de ne pas perdre la face et accepter sans broncher. Toujours pour une question de fierté : elle ne refuserait jamais un défi, aussi débile soit-il, comme celui auquel elle s'apprêtait à faire face.

Enfin ça, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose son regard sur Shikamaru, qui avait entreprit son petit strip-tease et maintenant débarrassé de son pull. L'indignation, l'horreur qu'elle éprouvait face à la scène fut rapidement remplacée par une certaine… admiration. Ses yeux parcoururent les lignes parfaitement tracées de ce torse, assurément musclé par l'effort. Et quand bien même elle avait pu en avoir un aperçu dans la salle de classe, maintenant que le col roulé ne faisait plus barrage, elle pu d'autant plus confirmer que celui-ci ne ressemblait en rien à ces souvenirs gardés. A cette délicieuse vision, et même avec toute la volonté de la Terre, Temari ne put donc se résigner à détourner le regard.

Mais comme à son éternel habitude, Shika Matcho cassa net la blonde dans sa contemplation.m et brisa tout le charme de l'instant.

\- Eh, femme galère, au lieu de me reluquer avec tes yeux en coeur, viens plutôt t'assoir là, dit-il en tapotant le sol, juste devant son entrejambe. Tu pourras me mater de plus près, comme ça. Et si t'es gentille, je te laisserais même toucher, finit-il avec un sourire sadique, à la limite du pervers.

C'est sûr... elle allait finir par le buter. C'était un serment solennel qu'elle se faisait à elle-même.

\- Va te faire foutre, Nara, cracha Temari, essayant tant bien que mal de garder toute contenance. Blasée, énervée, elle se dirigea à reculons vers ce qu'elle considérait être l'Enfer sur Terre, et s'installa furieusement entre les jambes - effectivement musclés - de monsieur connard.

\- Techniquement, si tu veux parler de foutre…

\- Ta gueule, Shikamaru, franchement. Je suis déjà à deux doigts de te broyer les bourses à la seule force de mes mains. Donc sois gentil : reste tranquille si tu tiens à avoir un jour une progéniture.

Elle était littéralement au bout de sa vie, sa patience ne tenant plus qu'à un fil. Shikamaru pourrait dire merci à l'alcool, sinon elle l'aurait déjà expédié sur orbite. D'autant qu'elle tentait désespérément de garder une distance de sécurité entre eux, de peur de se rapprocher trop près de lui, et risquer d'être encore plus embarrassée si elle venait à frôler de son corps une quelconque partie de l'anatomie de Nara. Sauf que dans cette position, il lui était difficile de ne pas sentir son souffle chaud contre sa nuque… Seigneur, elle devait tenir bon. Par fierté. Mais plus que tout, il lui fallait du courage pour survivre à cette épreuve désastreuse, notamment avec deux grammes dans le sang.

Car un véritable cocktail d'émotions se formait dans les profondeurs de son esprit : la rage, l'humiliation, l'excitation, le désir, l'envie... bref, que de paradoxes et sentiments contradictoires. C'était un putain de foutoir, là-dedans ! Et le moment où elle serait de nouveau sobre lui semblait être tellement loin...

Maintenant, c'était au tour de Shikamaru de jouer. Et quand celui-ci s'empara de la bouteille, tout le monde sans exception était au garde-à-vous, en priant tous les dieux de ne pas être sa victime.

Violemment enclenchée, la bouteille effectuait alors des tours interminables, pour au bout d'un certain temps ralentir, doucement, lentement. Et finalement, la sentence tomba, et s'arrêta sur…

_Oh putain de bordel de MERDE! C'est une blague ?!. _Voilà la première réaction qu'eut Temari, en regardant, prise de panique, l'objet du Mal qui s'était arrêtée devant elle, distinctement

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. On pouvait lire sur certains visages de la compassion, sur d'autres une certaine excitation à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer_. _

Ses copines -hormis Hinata-, quant à elles, étaient pliées de rire. Elles se délectaient de ce mélange de réactions, Temari bouillant de rage, et Shikamaru excité par la situation.

Non mais sérieusement… qu'avait-elle fait pour que le karma s'acharne autant sur elle, en l'espace de seulement quelques heures ? Elle n'aurait jamais la réponse à cette question. Ce qu'elle savait, en revanche, c'est qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé pire situation que celle-ci. Ça dépassait même son entendement.

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter au joues et la chauffer à blanc, des larmes de rage menaçant de se manifester, la gêne gagner du terrain.

Mais paradoxalement à cela, au plus profond d'elle-même, n'avait-elle pas inconsciemment espérée que la bouteille la choisisse elle, plutôt qu'une autre ? Non, impossible, c'était tout simplement du délire. L'alcool avait complètement noyé son cerveau et elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

Mais alors, pourquoi sentait-elle son coeur palpiter et cette désagréable mais étonnante sensation que des papillons dansaient dans son ventre ? Plus ça allait, plus Temari sentait que sa carapace, sa barrière perdaient peu à peu de sa force. Et entre la force et la faiblesse il n'y avait qu'un pas. Tout comme l'amour et la haine, tout comme la peur et le désir.

Shikamaru, de son côté, jubilait. Oui, il jubilait à l'idée de ce qu'il allait lui faire subir. Oh, on pouvait tout à fait le juger comme étant un putain de sadique. Mais à cet instant, il n'en avait absolument rien à foutre. Les gens pouvaient bien penser ce qu'ils voulaient, ou lui jeter la première pierre, s'ils le souhaitaient, ce n'était pas son problème. Que ça plaise ou non, il comptait bien profiter de ce moment de gloire.

Shikamaru prit alors tout son temps avant d'annoncer la sentence, afin de profiter encore un peu de la tourmente dont était prise Temari. Oh oui, il allait lui faire payer cher... très très cher.

\- Alors, Tema ? Prête ? Parce que comme j'estime que tu es une fille coriace, tu auras également deux actions, lui dit-il, avec une voix empreinte de défi.

\- Grouille-toi, Nara, qu'on en finisse !, lança la blonde, furieuse. Elle était à deux doigts de l'étriper. Deux putains de doigts.

\- Pour commencer, je veux tout simplement qu'on finisse ce qu'on a commencé tout à l'heure... »

A ces mots, Temari tourna vivement la tête vers lui, interloquée et se demandant ce qu'il insinuait par « ce qu'ils avaient commencé »

\- Mais … Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme conneries, toi ? De quoi tu parles ?

Elle ne put voir alors que son sourire se dessinant sur son visage, avant de se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle.

\- De ça..., chuchota-il, avant de prendre le visage de la blonde entre ses mains, de rapprocher son corps du sien, la soulever pour qu'elle soit stabilisée sur ses cuisses et l'embrasser avec fougue pour ainsi taire ses débuts de cris d'indignation. Pas d'un baiser chaste comme celui d'Hinata et Naruto, mais de celui d'un désir trop longtemps caché, d'une frustration ultime non assouvie. Oui… Il allait enfin lui montrer à quel point il la désirait, à s'en damner.

Surprise et à la fois choquée par cette prise d'initiative quelque peu brutale, elle tenta d'échapper à son étreinte.

Pour qui se prenait-il, de quel droit et au nom de quel liberté se permettait-il de la toucher et de l'embrasser sans avoir obtenu au préalable son consentement ? Toutes ces questions heurtaient son esprit, sa raison hurlant l'indignation, tandis que son cœur voulait répondre à l'appel du désir. Deux possibilités, une seule issue possible. Il fallait qu'elle agisse, quelque soit le résultat de ses actes.

Puis finalement, et contre toute attente, elle décida d'envoyer sa raison aller se faire foutre bien profond. Son cœur et tout son être avaient rêvé de ce moment depuis des années, et réclamaient avidement tout contact physique avec cet homme. Et de toute façon, elle était complètement saoule, alors tant pis pour les bonnes manières et les convenances. Que ce soit lui ou elle, ils ne se souviendront peut-être pas de cet instant, une fois sobres. Ce qui suffit à la rassurer et laisser son cœur parler à sa place… juste pour cette fois.

Comme pour s'affirmer et cesser de réfléchir, Temari s'abandonna alors dans la chaleur et la puissance des bras qui l'enveloppait, en répondant au baiser de Shikamaru avec plus de hargne, d'ardeur et d'impatience.

Et ce fut à ce moment précis que tout dérapa, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne puisse l'éviter.


	17. Frustration et Désir

**Et voici comme promis, le nouveau chapitre TANT attendu :D Et surtout... LE LEMON ahahah ! Vous l'avez donc compris, ce chapitre sera chaud... pour votre plus grand plaisir, je l'espère. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes loulous, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir *^* 3**

Autour d'eux, le temps semblait s'être figé. Temari, d'abord prise en traitre, avait ensuite abandonné toute raison et totalement baissé les armes le temps d'une étreinte, d'un baiser.

Elle se perdit dans l'appréciation de ce contact chaud avec la bouche de cet homme, cette langue étrangère qui semblait vouloir se délecter de chaque recoin, chaque parcelle de chair et rainures de ses lèvres.

Et elle en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Et lui aussi, d'ailleurs.

En effet, Shikamaru ne cessait de mordiller ses lèvres, les caressant subtilement du bout de sa langue, avec une certaine impatience. En guise de réponse, elle décida enfin d'entrouvrir ses lèvres pour le laisser s'immiscer, à la rencontre d'un baiser plus langoureux, sensuel.

Et il ne se fit pas prier. Dès lors que leurs langues entrèrent en contact, tous deux ressentirent comme un choc électrique, un frisson intense. Les langues se liaient, se découvraient dans une danse effrénée et avide, avec un délicieux mélange de saveurs pour lequel elle se damnerait pour continuer à y goûter, encore et encore. Oui, c'était indéniable : il embrassait comme un Dieu.

Dans cette frénésie passionnelle, Shikamaru resserra instinctivement son étreinte, laissant librement ses mains descendre le long des courbes délicieuses de Temari avant de lui empoigner les hanches, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la chair, comme pour l'empêcher de fuir. Rien ni personne ne devait briser cette attraction, cette bulle érotique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Depuis le début de cet échange on ne peut plus érotique, Temari ressentait des vagues de plaisir la submerger et une sensation d'humidité à un endroit qui ne devrait pas l'être en temps normal.

Oui, elle mouillait, mais c'était prévisible.

Elle était trempée et prit alors conscience de toute la frustration de son intimité d'être laissé sur le banc de touche, notamment quand elle sentit - avec un léger retard de réaction - entre ses cuisses le sexe gonflé, fièrement dressé de Shikamaru qui semblait vouloir la posséder avec avidité. Bordel, ses phéromones suintaient de son corps.

Cette démonstration physique, preuve d'un incommensurable désir, n'arrangeait en rien la situation car Temari était alors prise d'une irrésistible envie de repousser ses limites, comme de balader ses mains sur ce torse parfaitement dessiné, puissant. De défaire la queue de cheval de ce brun un peu trop sexy pour enfouir ses doigts dans ces cheveux sombres et les tirer pour le maintenir contre ses lèvres. De le laisser s'adonner à de somptueuses caresses sur son corps qui mourrait d'envie d'être touché et qui rêvait de son contact. De se débarrasser de son sous-vêtement de dentelle, dernier rempart au plaisir que pourrait lui procurer le sexe tendu de Nara au plus profond d'elle, pour la remplir tout entière et ainsi atténuer la douleur de la frustration et du manque.

Seigneur... elle était si excitée par ces fantasmes que si ça continuait, elle allait craquer, succomber, ne plus répondre de rien. Et ça, il ne le fallait vraiment pas. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit. Quand bien même elle rêvait de se faire prendre sauvagement là, tout de suite, sur le champ.

Fort heureusement pour elle, Temari n'était à priori pas la seule à souffrir et à avoir du mal à se contenir.

En effet, Shikamaru, quant à lui, n'était pas en restes dans cette situation, et était dans un état second, comme possédé. Il avait soif d'elle, une envie outrageuse et charnelle d'elle. Au contact des lèvres pulpeuses de Temari, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il avait été terriblement difficile pour lui de chasser les images de cette même bouche non pas contre la sienne, mais entourant son membre durci par l'excitation. Aussi, ainsi collés l'un à l'autre, il pouvait apprécier la chaleur de son corps, les pointes de ses seins se durcir de désir contre son torse dévêtu, et la respiration saccadée de sa belle qui semblait perdre raison. Tout cela lui avait valu une érection d'autant plus puissante et douloureuse qu'au moment où leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrés. Preuve physique qu'il l'a désirait sans s'en cacher. Et honnêtement, il ne se souciait même pas de savoir si elle l'avait sentie ou non. Ce qui le préoccupait à l'instant précis, c'était son self-control qui semblait chuter dangereusement. Il le savait : s'il ne s'arrêtait pas rapidement, il allait finir par la plaquer au sol, lui écarter les cuisses, arracher ce bout de tissu de trop qu'était son dessous, et la pénétrer sauvagement jusqu'à la garde pour soulager son irrépressible désir. Et que les personnes ici présentes aillent se faire foutre. Il l'aurait possédé ici-même, sans s'en soucier un seul instant.

Alors, afin d'éviter de perdre le contrôle de lui-même, et non sans peine, il décida à contre-coeur de se séparer des lèvres de Temari, dorénavant rouges et gonflées par la violence de ce baiser torride.

La blonde, quant à elle, ne comprit pas cette distance soudaine et le dévisageât d'un air à la fois surpris et déçu. Ce qui ne manqua pas de blesser Nara. S'il le pouvait, il lui dirait à quel point ça le torturait d'avoir mit brusquement fin à ce moment qui n'avait appartenu qu'à eux.

Il la regarda alors droit dans les yeux, intensément, cherchant par la même occasion dans son regard le pardon, avant de réussir à déclarer :

« Pour la seconde action, haleta-t-il, je veux un rencard...avec toi... de vrais retrouvailles. S'il te plaît» .

A cet aveu aussi sincère que surprenant, et une supplique qui avait semblé si dure à lâcher pour un homme qui n'avait d'égal que sa fierté, l'intéressée avait acquiescé spontanément, sans même s'en rendre compte, sans y réfléchir. Car au fond d'elle, Temari savait qu'elle en mourrait d'envie et qu'après ce baiser, elle ne pouvait se résigner à lui répondre par la négative. C'était une évidence : sa barrière s'était effondrée dès l'instant où leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrés. Elle était maintenant vulnérable. Mise à nue.

Elle qui s'était jurée de rester de marbre face à lui, de ne pas dévoiler ses sentiments et de tout faire pour ne pas flancher, elle ressentait là la douleur de sa défaite cuisante.

Mais lorsqu'elle vit le soulagement se peindre sur son visage, lui qui était si fier, si machiste, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas été seule à se battre, et que chacun avait perdu une bataille personnelle. Car l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle, avait pour la première fois supplié quelqu'un. Une grande première, quoi qu'assez inattendue.

Se laissant le temps de faire le vide dans leur tête et reprendre leurs esprits, Temari et Shikamaru restaient silencieux et s'évitaient maintenant du regard, gênés. Non pas qu'ils regrettaient ce qu'il s'était passé, au contraire. Mais il y avait eu beaucoup trop de témoins, ce qui allaient inéluctablement donner son lot d'emmerdes, de questions chiantes et gênantes.

Un éclair de lucidité vint alors la frapper en plein visage, la ramenant à la réalité, une réalité un peu trop dure à accepter. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre, comment réagir, quoi dire. Elle avait accepté un rencard ? Sérieusement ? Bonté divine, elle s'était foutue dans une sacrée merde. Maintenant qu'elle avait accepté le défi, elle allait devoir respecter sa parole.

D'autant qu'après cette petite démonstration « buccale », elle ne voyait plus cette invitation comme un gage, mais comme un véritable rendez-vous. Un putain de rencard avec Shikamaru Nara !

De leur côté, leurs amis étaient pour ainsi dire scotchés. Personne ne pipait mot, de peur de gâcher ce moment intime auquel ils avaient été témoins. Ou de subir les foudres d'une de ces deux personnes, qui tentaient visiblement de reprendre contenance.

Après quelques minutes qui semblèrent être une éternité, Nara fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur et à briser le silence. Il se releva péniblement à cause de fourmillements dans les jambes, annonçant qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Temari le regarda s'éloigner lentement mais le pas lourd vers la sortie, laissant la blonde seule, qui semblait se battre contre ses propres démons intérieurs. L'ultime bataille entre le coeur et la raison.

La partie continua et se déroula sans encombre, avec des gages/vérités assez surprenants. Ainsi, on avait assisté au coming out Gaara/Kiba -oui, elle savait que son frère était gay- qui s'étaient dévorés les amygdales sans gêne, la déclaration de Tenten qui rêvait d'un plan à trois, et d'une Ino qui avait fait un strip tease pour Sai, celui-ci n'ayant aucunement caché son plaisir et sa satisfaction lors du show.

N.B : Oui, les pantalons fluides étaient définitivement déconseillés dans ces beaux moments d'érection !

Tout au long de la soirée, suite aux évènements, Temari et Shikamaru ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole. Sûrement par gêne, ou frustration de ne pas avoir pu aller plus loin. Ou par fierté bien gardée. Ce qui ne les empêchaient pas de se lancer des regards discrets, qui ne manquaient pas de leur rappeler la chaleur de leur baiser et l'excitation durement contenue.

La soirée terminée, Temari n'avait plus qu'une hâte, rentrer chez elle, se déshabiller et se blottir dans son lit pour oublier. Le trajet avait été terrible pour elle. Son cerveau lui avait rappelé sans cesse ce moment érotique, charnel. Toutes les images avaient défilé dans sa tête, tel un film. Bonté divine, elle était énervée contre lui, et paradoxalement frustrée que ça se soit arrêté si vite !

C'était un foutoir complet dans sa tête. Elle espérait alors que la nuit allait véritablement lui porter conseil. Elle en avait besoin, en plus de décuver.

Une fois arrivée, elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur le matelas, très confortable soit disant passant, et regarda le plafond, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Elle se remémora ce moment, ce sentiment de bien-être qu'elle avait ressenti contre lui, la douceur de ses lèvres, son parfum à l'odeur de cannelle et de musc, mais aussi son excitation dans son bas ventre, et toute cette tension sexuelle qui avait régné dans la pièce. Toujours en pleine contemplation du plafond, elle toucha délicatement ses lèvres, qui semblaient avoir enfin dégonflés. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte, l'enfoiré !

Mais il fallait se l'avouer, Shikamaru savait s'y prendre. Elle avait adoré ça, en même temps qu'elle détestait l'admettre.

A cette dernière pensée, et une impression que la pièce tournait beaucoup trop à son goût, Temari plongea profondément dans les bras de Morphée, en se disant que demain, à son réveil, elle trouverait peut-être la force de faire le ménage dans tout ce bordel qu'étaient devenus ses sentiments.


	18. Cette femme… ce démon

**Bonsoir les gens ! Chose promise, chose due ! Voici le nouveau chapitre :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira, cependant , et je préfère prévenir, celui-ci va être très très explicite ! Il sera centré sur notre bon vieux Shikamaru, qui fait un bilan des évènements de la soirée... Gros bisous et bonne lecture :) :) **

Shikamaru, en proie à un sommeil profond comme à son habitude, fut désagréablement réveillé par sa galère de mère qui hurlait après son paternel au rez-de-chaussée.

Et malgré la montagne d'oreillers qui camouflaient sa tête, cela n'empêchait en rien le tumulte de leur éternel dispute matinale, comme c'était le cas depuis toujours, d'aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs. Cette fois-ci, sa mère lui reprochait apparemment d'avoir laissé traîné ses chaussures dans le salon. Encore.

Bordel, il voulait tellement continuer à dormir. Il se sentait vidé de toute force, de toute motivation à sortir. S'il avait su, il n'aurait jamais accepté de rejoindre les mecs ce soir, pour une nouvelle sauterie, prévu chez Sasuke. Sa nuit ayant été relativement courte, il allait donc avoir du mal à se départir de son humeur de merde. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si ses potes n'étaient pas habitués à cela. Avec le temps, ils s'en étaient accommodés.

Lorsqu'il était rentré au domaine familial hier soir, il était d'abord resté un moment dans le jardin, pour contempler les étoiles, se forçant de ce fait à ne penser à rien d'autre que la beauté des astres qui illuminait le ciel noir. Mais alors qu'il avait allumé son énième cigarette, son subconscient avait jugé bon de lui rappeler cet échange de baisers avec Temari, et du bordel que ça allait engendrer lorsqu'il la reverrait. Lui qui faisait tout pour éviter les situations galères, c'était loupé. Il avait même sauté à pieds joints dedans.

Oui, c'était indéniable : Il s'était foutu dans un bourbier pas possible.

Une fois rentré dans sa chambre, il s'était débarrassé de ses vêtements et jeté dans son lit, telle une masse. Tout l'alcool ingurgité lui avait fait tourné la tête et une violente douleur au crâne était survenue.

Et alors qu'il avait envisagé de sombrer dans le sommeil, il avait été interrompu encore une fois par ses souvenirs de la soirée. Des souvenirs plus qu'agréables, et à la fois une véritable torture.

Lorsqu'il avait ressassé ce moment de perdition entre les lèvres de Temari, une nouvelle érection avait pointé, encore plus douloureuse que les précédentes, dû au fait qu'il n'avait eu, à aucun moment, l'occasion de les soulager. Tous ces évènements avaient été de durs épreuves pour lui et pour son self-control, qu'il avait bien failli perdre à un moment ou à un autre.

Alors, il avait profité de ce moment de solitude, de tranquillité dans sa chambre pour enfin expier toute sa frustration. Tant pis, la douche attendrait, rien ne valait le confort de son lit dans pareilles circonstances. Il avait avait donc pris en main son sexe et entreprit de se masturber tout en repensant aux lèvres exquises de Temari, à ses hanches pleines qu'il avait agrippé, à sa féminité qui avait débordé sur son pantalon et contre son sexe lors de leur baiser torride. Le sang avait continué a affluer vers son entrejambe au fur et à mesure que les scènes s'étaient répétées dans sa mémoire.

S'il l'avait pu, il aurait tout donné pour que cet instant puisse continuer. Alors, si cela avait été le cas, il l'aurait débarrassé de sa robe, pour venir à la rencontre des pointes de ses seins pour les mordiller, jouer avec du bout de la langue, l'une de ses mains occupés à jouer avec l'autre téton, tandis que l'autre serait descendu le long de son buste, avant de venir à la rencontre de son intimité, mouillé d'excitation. Il y aurait inséré d'abord un doigt, puis deux, tout en continuant à jouer de sa langue et de ses doigts avec les tétons de sa belle, durement gonflés par le plaisir. Son clitoris n'aurait cependant pas été en restes. Une fois assuré que les seins de Temari soient comblés d'amour, il aurait lentement exploré son ventre plat en le parsemant de baisers tous plus passionnels les uns des de son autre main désormais libre, il aurait délicatement retiré sa culotte, laissant entrevoir la délicate intimité de sa belle, et ce fameux bouton de chair gonflé, qui ne demandait qu'â être choyé.

Tout en visualisant ces images, ces fantasmes, Shikamaru avait entamé de plus ardents va-et-vient sur son sexe qu'il avait continué de stimuler manuellement avec plus de force et d'entrain.

Et puis de nouvelles images lui étaient parvenues.

Celles d'une Temari en position d'amazone sur lui, le surplombant de toute sa grâce et élégance avec un regard plein de malice, qui tenait d'une main de fer son sexe dur et puissant, avant d'entamer une douce descente pour y accueillir son membre durci par le désir et ainsi la remplir de tout son long.

Celles d'une Temari qui gémissait à chaque coup de boutoir, ses seins remuant au rythme de cette frénésie charnelle.

Celles d'une Temari qui hurlait son nom en atteignant l'extase ultime, son corps en proie à de violents soubresauts, ses yeux illuminés par la satisfaction du plaisir assouvi.

A la pensée de ces délicieuses images, il avait senti les vibrations et picotements concentrés dans son entrejambe, signe qu'il arrivait. Un gémissement rauque qu'il n'avait pu taire s'était échappé et la jouissance avait jailli avec une certaine violence dans le mouchoir qu'il tenait dans le creux de sa main, pour y recueillir sa semence sans risquer de souiller ses draps.

Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé autant de plaisir à se toucher. D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait pas avoir eu l'occasion de se masturber en pensant à autre chose qu'à elle. Après s'être douché et débarrassé de cette tâche physique qui s'était avérée plus que vitale, il s'était enfin résigné à dormir, enfin soulagé.

Donc oui, après cette épisode nocturne, il voulait encore se reposer. Car dormir l'empêchait de ressasser, notamment ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, lors de la fête en l'honneur de cette femme qui le rendait fou à lier. D'ailleurs, en fixant son entrejambe, il ne fut pas surpris de constater la raideur de son membre dans une nouvelle érection matinale. Sauf qu'il savait que ce n'était pas seulement dû à la tumescence pénienne nocturne quotidienne, loin de là.

Bon, il fallait qu'il se fasse à l'idée qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se rendormir. Tout en baillant bruyamment, Shikamaru se libéra à contre-coeur de la couette , motivé à la seule idée de savourer un bon petit-déjeuner, bien mérité. Sauf qu'au moment où il se leva, il jeta un oeil vers son caleçon, où demeurait encore ce renflement bien trop évident. Rectification dans la liste de ses priorités : avant toute chose, il lui fallait s'occuper de son bas ventre. Il ne pouvait décemment pas descendre dans cet état, sous le nez de ses parents.

Une fois sous la douche, il put enfin soulager sans retenue cette érection au garde-à-vous. Désormais propre, vêtu d'un survêtement et débarrassé de son petit problème masculin, il put enfin se diriger vers la cuisine pour manger un morceau. Alors qu'il se servait un café et attrapait au passage une pomme, son père, Shikaku Nara et chef du clan, fit son apparition dans la cuisine. Sa mère quant à elle, était apparemment déjà sortie pour aller faire ses emplettes.

\- Salut P'pa.

\- Bonjour fils, répondit son paternel. T'es tombé du lit, ou quoi ? Il est à peine neuf heures.

\- Hm, m'en parle pas. Je donnerais cher pour retourner pioncer, putain…

\- T'es pas croyable. L'avenir appartient aux gens qui se lèvent tôt, tu sais ?

\- Encore l'un de tes innombrables dictons ? Désolé, je ne crois pas en ces conneries. Bien dormir permet surtout d'être en pleine forme pour la journée. Et avec le ventre plein, c'est encore mieux, déclara Shikamaru, avant de croquer à pleine dent dans la pomme juteuse.

\- Bref, passons. Alors, cette soirée ? C'était en quel honneur ?

A cette question, Shikamaru avala de travers et manqua de s'étouffer avec un bout de pomme qu'il n'avait pas fini de mastiquer. Putain de merde, pourquoi son père était donc si curieux, tout à coup ? Il ne l'était quasiment jamais, sachant que son fils n'aimait pas parler de sa vie privée.

\- Eh bien eh bien, dans quel état tu te mets, fiston ? On dirait que je t'ai demandé si tu avais commis un meurtre!

Selon Shikamaru, c'était bien pire. Mais il fallait qu'il reprenne ses esprits et adopte une expression neutre, comme il en avait l'habitude. Sinon, son père allait poser trop de questions. Et ça, c'était la pire des galères à gérer.

\- Ça va, ça va, j'ai juste avalé de travers. La soirée était ennuyante au début. Puis après, disons que je me suis laissé porté par l'ambiance.

\- Ce qui ne réponds pas à ma question initiale, bien que je sois content que tu te sois amusé, fiston. Du coup, vous avez fêté ça pour quel évènement ?

\- En l'honneur du retour de quelqu'un… Temari est revenue s'installer au village. C'est bon ? Satisfait ?

\- Ah…, souffla son père, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

\- Ouais, comme tu dis.

\- Et… ça s'est bien déroulé ?

\- Hum… disons que ça aurait pu être pire. Bref, je dois sortir. Bonne journée P'pa.

Afin d'esquiver toute tentative de son paternel de lui poser encore plus de questions auxquelles il ne voulait absolument pas répondre, il but d'une traite son café et avala le dernier quart de pomme avant d'en jeter le trognon à la poubelle. Puis il accéléra le pas vers sa chambre, en salut brièvement son père d'un geste de la main, celui-ci lui rendant son geste avec un regard hébété, devant la fuite de son fils.

De retour dans sa piaule, Shikamaru prit les premiers habits qui traînaient avant de les enfiler avec empressement. S'il voulait éviter une nouvelle confrontation avec son père, il devait filer, et vite.

Le premier réflexe qu'il eut une fois dehors, ce fut de tirer une cigarette de son paquet pour fumer. Même s'il savait que cette addiction était mauvaise, c'était pour le moment le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se détendre. Si Asuma était encore de ce monde, nul doute qu'il lui aurait remonté les bretelles… ou il aurait abandonné toute tentative de lui faire la morale et en aurait grillé une avec lui.

A ces dernières pensées, tournées vers son défunt maître, il prit dans un premier temps le chemin conduisant au cimetière du village, afin de se recueillir devant la tombe de celui-ci.

Ensuite, il pourra reprendre sa route en direction de l'appartement de Sasuke, où l'ensemble des mecs devaient déjà y être, à cette heure-ci.

Oui, il serait en retard, mais tant pis. Ses amis en avaient l'habitude, depuis le temps, être ponctuel ne faisait pas partie intégrante de ses qualités. Ils ne lui en tiendront donc pas rigueur.

Ce soir, il savait qu'ils allaient le faire chier avec cette histoire de baiser à la con. Il en mettrait sa main à couper.

Vive la galère. Et son petit doigt lui disait qu'il n'allait pas être au bout de ses peines. Encore.

Sans compter que son rencard avec la furie était prévu pour demain.


	19. Retour à la réalité post-apocalyptique

**Hello les loulous ! J'espère que vous allez bien ;) Comme annoncé, le nouveau chapitre est là :D C'est au tour de notre Temari préféré de faire un bilan de sa soirée. Il sera également plus sage que le précédent chapitre, donc moins explicite (pour les fans de Lemon, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bientôt vous ravir de nouveau !) :) Bonne lecture à vous 3**

Le lendemain matin, Temari se réveilla la tête dans le brouillard, avec la désagréable sensation qu'un marteau piqueur lui démolissait furieusement son pauvre crâne. Seigneur, sa tête allait exploser , tellement elle avait mal.

Et bonjour chère gueule de bois !

Mais putain, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle boive autant, et frôler aussi dangereusement le coma éthylique ?

Ah oui... elle s'en souvenait maintenant. Il y avait plusieurs raisons, toutes plus valables les unes que les autres : les retrouvailles avec ce connard de Shikamaru, leur petite mise au point qui s'était finalement avérée inutile au possible, le plaquage surprise contre le mur et... ce jeu de merde qui avait failli vriller et se transformer en scène de cul exhibé aux yeux de tous leurs potes. A ce dernier détail, Temari vit rouge. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et roula sur le côté, honteuse. Fais chier... comment avait-elle pu perdre autant le contrôle et agir avec tant de désinvolture ?

Elle avait tellement envie de se cacher loin, très loin, tout en espérant vainement que ses amis avaient autant bu qu'elle... suffisamment pour ne pas pouvoir se souvenir de cette indécente scène dont ils avaient été témoins.

Mais ce serait trop beau pour être vrai, évidemment. Elle devait se résigner à accepter que ce ne serait pas le cas, et assumer ses actes sans perdre la face. Ce qui était fait était fait, et il lui fallait vivre avec.

Fort heureusement, du moins elle l'espérait, elle ne devrait pas se taper une cuite avant un petit moment. Et en toute honnêteté, grand bien lui fasse. Elle en avait largement eu pour son compte hier soir et ne souhaitait pas réitérer de sitôt.

Maintenant qu'elle était réveillée à cause de sa douleur crânienne, à laquelle s'était ajoutée quelques vertiges et une bouche pâteuse, elle eut également conscience d'un léger sentiment d'inconfort au niveau de son postérieur, et plus précisément entre ses cuisses, causé par un drap bizarrement humide.

Étrange... elle n'avait pourtant pas le souvenir d'avoir eu si chaud durant la nuit, d'autant qu'on était encore en plein mois d'avril. Donc à priori, pas de canicule à cette période de l'année. Sauf qu'elle ne se souvenait pas non plus de s'être privée d'aller aux toilettes si une quelconque envie pressante s'était déclarée dans la nuit.

Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce bordel ?

Sa curiosité prit le dessus sur la douleur. Avec une difficulté sans précédent et l'horrible sensation que sa tête pesait trois tonnes - merci encore la gueule de bois -, elle se résigna à y jeter un œil de plus près.

\- MAIS C'EST QUOI ÇA PUTAIN ?!, hurla-t-elle après avoir soulevé sa couette pour y voir plus clair.

Elle exclama un nouveau juron lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de transpiration ou d'une malencontreuse fuite, mais de sa propre sécrétion intime. Sa mouille avait créé une auréole sur le drap, suffisamment large pour qu'elle en ai senti la gêne en se réveillant. D'ailleurs, sa culotte en était imprégnée également.

Nul doute que son bas ventre et son subconscient avaient prit un malin plaisir à se remémorer les « bons » souvenirs de la soirée. Contre toute attente, sa chère féminité avait décidé de se venger pour avoir été négligée, et sans avoir eu besoin de l'aide de ses doigts - pas de souvenir de s'être touchée non plus - pour atteindre les portes du plaisir. Ou alors, elle devait être tellement bourrée qu'elle ne s'en souvenait même plus.

\- Putains d'hormones à la con ! Enfoiré de vagin ! Et Shikamaru, si tu m'entends, T'ES UN HOMME MORT! fulmina-t-elle, hors d'elle.

Nom de dieu. Même loin d'elle, cette enflure de Nara lui pourrissait son existence. Enfin... au vue de la réaction qu'avait eu son corps dans la nuit, force était de constater que son cœur et sa raison ne partageaient toujours pas la même opinion envers celui qui finirait par la rendrait folle un jour ou l'autre.

Blasée, énervée et crevée, Temari se laissa lourdement retomber en arrière sur son lit, priant tous les dieux de la laisser sombrer dans les trépas du sommeil et de l'oubli. Surtout de l'oubli.

Malheureusement, l'heure n'était ni au repos, ni à la fuite. En effet, elle avait promit à ses amies de les voir et devait donc les rejoindre cet après-midi, afin de passer la journée avec elles. « En toute détente, cette fois » lui avaient-elles dit telle un serment, loin des tumultes comme ça avait été le cas la veille.

Tant pis, elle allait devoir faire une croix sur son envie de mourir, et celle d'éclater la gueule du coupable de tout ce bordel. Du moins, pour aujourd'hui.

Après quelques minutes qui lui avaient semblé beaucoup trop courtes, Temari se résigna enfin à se lever pour aller prendre une douche. Et au regard des circonstances actuelles, c'était la priorité numéro une.

Elle trouva enfin la motivation de se lever, et soupira en considérant son lit débraillé, comme si elle s'était agitée toute la nuit - ce qui avait l'air d'être le cas si on en jugeait l'état de ses draps - et face à ce constat, son humeur se fit alors plus massacrante.

Un café et une douche. Voilà deux choses qui pourraient sans doute améliorer son acrimonie matinale.

Elle prit donc le chemin de la salle de bain, le pas lourd. Après s'être débarrassée de sa nuisette et son dessous trempée d'excitation « non désirée », elle se glissa dans la cabine de douche, et accueillait les jets d'eau sur son corps avec un sentiment de pleine quiétude et soulagement, comme s'ils étaient capables de laver ses sombres péchés.

Une fois propre, revigorée et surtout éconduite de la souillure de son entrejambe, elle enfila un peignoir, des chaussons, et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer son remède à base de caféine. Dans le séjour, le soleil faisait grâce de sa chaleur par ses multiples rayons, et de sa puissante luminosité. La journée s'annonçait donc agréable et ensoleillée à souhait, ce qui rendit tout de suite Temari de meilleure humeur. Elle allait pouvoir profiter de son café sur sa terrasse, et ça, c'était un vrai luxe. Tout bien considéré, sa vie n'était finalement pas si merdique.

A peine eut-elle ouvert la fenêtre qu'elle sentit l'air frais s'engouffrer à l'intérieur, en balayant au passage quelques mèches de cheveux avant de lui caresser le visage de sa douce brise matinale. Une sensation des plus agréables selon Temari, elle qui ne l'avait jamais connu dans son village natal, étant situé dans le désert. A Suna, la fraîcheur n'existait pas, même la nuit. Seuls les vents secs et ardents subsistaient, tantôt acteurs de tempêtes de sables, tantôt prémices de nouvelles et habituelles journées caniculaires. Les notions de brises ou de saisons y étaient donc inexistantes. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des choses qu'elle préférait à Konoha : le temps était changeant, tout comme la température au gré des jours et des saisons.

Confortablement installée sur l'un des sièges, elle se délecta de cet instant de solitude, tout en se remémorant les différents épisodes de la veille, avec un peu plus de recul. Et le bilan était... clairement dramatique.

L'échange de regards intenses avec Shikamaru, leur confrontation, l'incident à la sortie des toilettes, ce torse chaud et nu contre son dos... sans parler de ce baiser torride. Un baiser presque sexuel, ardent, et qui avait bien failli déraper, si Nara n'avait pas prit la sage décision d'interrompre leur étreinte. Trop de choses s'étaient passées en un trop court laps de temps, selon elle. Et là, elle avait besoin de faire le vide, de mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça.

Plus que tout, elle se disait que l'avis de ses amies ne serait peut-être pas de trop. De toutes les façons, Temari connaissaient tellement bien ces pestes qu'il y avait fort à parier que c'était l'une des excuses cachées qui les avaient poussé à proposer cette sortie aujourd'hui.

Tout en finissant son café, la jeune femme porta son regard vers le ciel, celui-ci étant drapé de ses quelques cumulus aux multiples formes, selon comment travaillait l'imagination de chacun. En les regardant, elle se rappelait alors à quel point Shikamaru avait toujours voué une certaine passion pour la contemplation des nuages. Passe-temps qu'il justifiait toujours comme apaisant, narcotique.

Avant aujourd'hui, elle l'avait juste considéré comme un flemmard qui se cachait derrière une excuse bien ficelée pour se dorer la pilule au soleil et ainsi éviter toute situation « galère », comme il le disait si souvent.

Sauf qu'à l'instant précis, elle reconnaissait qu'il avait sûrement raison, au vu du bien-être que ça lui procurait à elle-même. Elle se sentait si...légère, sereine, apaisée. Loin de tous ses problèmes, de toutes ces merdes, tel un exutoire.

Perdue dans sa rêverie, elle en venait même à se demander si elle aurait, un jour, le plaisir de les contempler à ses côtés. Juste regarder les nuages, en ne pensant à rien.

Une nouvelle vague de fureur la saisit. Son poing s'abattit sur la table avec force, menaçant au passage la chute de sa tasse qui avait bien failli tomber si elle ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps.

Stop, ça suffit, maintenant ! Pourquoi ses pensées tournaient irrémédiablement vers LUI ?!

En fait, non. Elle ne voulait pas entendre la réponse, elle n'était pas encore prête à l'accepter. Elle tenter de se conforter en se disant qu'elle perdait complètement les pédales. Et son excès de colère lui valu une nouvelle migraine à la limite de l'insoutenable. SUPER !

De nouveau en rogne, elle se leva subitement de sa chaise, et rentra en furie dans son appartement en claquant derrière elle la porte fenêtre qui se ferma dans un grand fracas. Un peu plus et les vitres auraient sûrement éclaté.

Calme. Il fallait qu'elle se calme.

Inspiration, expiration, inspiration, expiration... eh bien, voilà qui était mieux.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il était presque onze heures trente, ce qui lui laissait donc une heure avant son rendez-vous avec les filles. Parfait, elle avait le temps de se préparer sans se stresser.

De nouveau dans sa chambre, elle entreprit une inspection dans son dressing afin de dénicher ce qu'elle allait porter. Et dû se faire violence pour ne pas se retourner vers son lit propre et refait, et de se jeter dedans avant de s'enrouler dans sa couette telle une chenille dans son cocon.

Son choix se porta sur un top noir près du corps et légèrement échancrée, ainsi qu'un pantalon large en coton, couleur camel. Pour les chaussures, des sandales feraient amplement l'affaire.

Une fois habillée et maquillée, elle enfila une veste légère, prit son sac et sortit de l'appartement. Elle avait rarement eu autant besoin de prendre l'air, de se changer les idées. Si elle restait cloitrée chez elle, nul doute qu'elle aurait passé sa journée à se morfondre en mangeant des conneries devant un feuilleton merdique et déprimant à souhait. Et ça, c'était hors de question. Elle en avait suffisamment bavé ce matin. Et bavé était le mot parfait, sur tous les points : de son humeur à l'état de ses draps.

Après avoir verrouillé la porte d'entrée, elle se dirigea sans plus attendre vers les escaliers menant à la sortie, trois étages plus bas. C'était aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, qu'elle avait besoin des précieux conseils de ses amies. Si elle n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir seule, elles allaient l'aider, pour sûr.

Et surtout, elle éprouvait le besoin d'être en phase avec son cœur et sa raison, d'être honnête envers elle-même et vis-à-vis de ses proches.

Sans détours, sans regrets. Et que sa fierté aille bien se faire foutre !


	20. Des amies si parfaites

**Salut salut les gens ! Et voilà, le chapitre 19 est là ! J'espère que vous allez bien rire, et que ça vous plaira, comme d'hab'**

**Bonne lecture et gros bisous **!

Midi moins cinq. Parfait, Temari était en avance. Elle se dirigea alors vers le café, situé à l'artère principale de la ville. A cette heure-ci, la plupart des citadins étant partis déjeuner, le café était loin d'être bondé.

12h05. Comme à l'accoutumée, les filles étaient en retard. Elles ne dérogeaient jamais à cette règle d'or, qui consistait à se laisser désirer. Sauf qu'en toute logique, cette règle ne s'appliquait que pour le sexe opposé. Et Temari détestait les personnes en retard.

Ce ne fut alors qu'à 12h15 que celle-ci repéra le troupeau au loin, en train de se pavaner et discuter tranquillement, sans se presser. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elles avaient 15 minutes de retard !

Arrivées à hauteur de Temari, celle-ci les accueillirent avec un sourire forcé, qui cachait en réalité une furieuse envie de les insulter. Dieu, tant de claques se perdaient, en ce bas monde!

\- La ponctualité, ça vous parle ?

\- Bonjour Temari, ravie de voir que tu es de bonne humeur ! Nous allons très bien, merci de t'en inquiéter ! répliqua Ino, avec sarcasme.

\- Tu t'es levée avec deux pieds gauches ou quoi ?! enchérit Sakura

\- Plus précisément, je me suis levée avec la tête au fond de mon cul, un mal de chien au crâne, agrémentée d'une envie de sombrer dans mon lit pour ne pas en sortir. Mais force est de constater que je n'ai pas oublié notre rendez-vous, et L'HEURE !

\- Oooh ça va, tu vas pas nous en faire toute une montagne, Tema' ! dit Tenten.

\- Effectivement, je n'en ai même pas la force, en fait.

Ino, qui ne les écoutaient qu'à moitié, repéra un serveur qui se dirigeait vers une table, chiffon en main, pour la nettoyer.

\- Eh garçon, bonjour ! On pourrait avoir cinq cafés longs, s'il vous plaît ? lui demanda Ino, avec son plus beau sourire. Merci d'avance ! Puis elle recentra son attention vers Temari.

\- Bon, comment tu te sens, chérie ?

\- Hm... J'hésite. Humiliée ? Énervée ? Meurtrière ? Ou les trois en même temps ?

\- Ah ouais d'accord. T'es au fond du trou, quoi.

\- J'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même.

Comme pour tenter de la réconforter, son café arriva à point nommé, fumant et parfumé à souhait des effluves de caféine.

Et avant de laisser l'opportunité à ses amies de démarrer son propre procès, elle détourna rapidement l'attention d'elle, au moins pour s'accorder un minimum de sursis.

\- Bon alors, Hinata ? C'était comment ce baiser avec Naruto ? Ça a fait bougé les choses entre vous ou pas ? demanda Temari.

Toutes les filles concentraient alors leur intérêt vers la jeune Hyûga, qui rougissait violemment.

Tentative de diversion réussite !

\- Ah... ahah... eh bien... je ne vais pas cacher que c'était agréable... Ses lèvres étaient si douces... J'y ai pensé tout la nuit... avoua-t-elle, tête baissée et rouge de gêne.

\- Moooh, c'est mignon ! Et donc ? On veut savoir la suite nous ! Vu qu'on t'as vu rentrer avec lui hier soir, lança Tenten, sans prendre la peine de dissimuler sa curiosité. Pas de prises de gants entre copines !

\- Effectivement, il a tenu à me raccompagner jusqu'à chez moi.

\- A mon avis, il n'était pas juste question de galanterie, je me trompe ? demanda à son tour Sakura.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé, je vous le jure ! On s'est juste à nouveau embrassés... et je dois passer le voir ce soir...

\- AAAAAAH JE LE SAVAIS ! cria Ino, qui s'était subitement levée de sa chaise, un doigt pointée vers Hinata.

\- Arrête de crier, bordel ! Tu ne penses pas que j'ai suffisamment mal au crâne pour que tu en rajoutes une couche ?! pesta Temari, les mains collées à ses oreilles et prise d'une nouvelle migraine assassine.

\- Pardon, pardon ! Je me suis laissée emportée par la joie, répondit Ino avant de se rasseoir à sa place. En tout cas, c'est super Hinata! Pense juste à...

\- Pense juste à essayer de te préserver et de ne pas coucher le premier soir comme ces deux-là, coupa Temari en pointant des doigts Sakura et Ino avec dédain. Je supporterais assez mal que tu passes du côté obscur, étant la plus sage d'entre nous.

Les deux coupables lancèrent un regard meurtrier à leur amie pour cette remarque acerbe avant d'éclater de rire. Elles savaient qu'il ne fallait pas se vexer avec Temari, celle-ci ayant toujours eu un humour... on ne peut plus particulier. Et un franc-parlé inégalable.

Hinata, quant à elle, ne devait avoir qu'une envie selon la No Sabaku : fuir cette discussion et se terrer au fond d'un trou pour qu'on lui foute la paix. Ça se voyait sur son visage comme un nez en plein milieu de la figure. Temari fut obligée d'éprouver de la compassion et de l'empathie pour elle. Car son tour n'allait pas tarder à venir aussi.

\- Bon, arrêtons d'embêter Hinata. Elle va finir par nous claquer dans les pattes, si ça continue. Par contre...

Temari, qui buvait tranquillement son café, su sans le voir que tous les regards étaient dorénavant braqués sur elle, comme si elle avait une cible dessiné sur la tronche.

Et voilà, qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ? Elle n'allait pas échapper à l'interrogatoire. Le sursis touchait à sa fin.

\- Temari ? annonça Ino.

\- Hum ? Répondît l'intéressée, sans accorder un regard à son amie, étant concentrée sur le petit tourbillon qu'elle créait dans son café à l'aide de sa cuillère, qu'elle tournait inlassablement.

\- Bah, raconte nous! Arrête de faire genre, tu savais très bien que t'allais y passer aussi !

Oh oui qu'elle le savait, sauf qu'elle n'avait tellement pas l'envie de remettre sur la table LE sujet épineux. Mais pas le choix. Ino était tel un chien qui ne lâchait jamais son os, peut importe la force que l'on y mettait pour le lui retirer. Elle était tenace, la gamine.

\- Eh bien, je ne vais pas déblatérer au sujet de mon petit tête à tête avec Shikamaru, puisque vous avez écouté aux portes comme des commères, dit-elle en les fusillant du regard. Ensuite, je l'ai à nouveau croisé en sortant des chiottes. Enfin, quand je dis croiser...

\- Ah ! On y vient ! Je sentais bien qu'il s'était passé un truc louche quand je t'ai vu revenir des toilettes ! T'avais l'air au bout de ta vie, chérie !

\- Merci pour la "compassion", Ino. J'avais juste pas envie de l'étaler pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était trop...gênant.

Toutes les filles, sans exception, s'étaient alors penchées vers Temari, pendues à ses lèvres pour ne pas en perdre une miette. C'était l'heure d'être claire, nette et précise. Merde.

\- Bref, je lui ai rentré dedans sans le faire exprès, en sortant. Au début, je pensais que j'étais tellement torchée que j'avais percuté un mur ou une porte, tellement je marchais de travers. Bon, ça a été le cas mais pas comme je l'aurais imaginé.

\- Comment ça ? demandèrent les filles à l'unisson.

\- Disons qu'il m'a... plaqué contre le mur, pour éviter que je ne cherche à l'esquiver, j'imagine.

\- Il a fait quoi ?! C'est une blague !? Il n'a quand même pas osé te toucher, j'espère !? demanda Ino, offusquée.

\- Dans ses rêves, oui ! Même bourrée je l'aurais buté s'il avait tenté quoi que ce soit ! Ceci étant, je pense que s'il en avait eu la permission...il l'aurait sûrement fait. Le plus triste dans cette histoire, c'est que... putain, j'ai aimé ce rapprochement, j'en voulais... plus. Notons toutefois que l'alcool m'a, je pense, bien débridée aussi. Mais comme d'habitude, j'ai fais la fière et je l'ai repoussé...

Temari était partagée entre l'embarras face à un tel aveu et le soulagement d'avoir réussi à mettre sa fierté de côté. Elle se rendit même compte que l'honnêteté pouvait procurer un bien fou, associé à une sensation d'être plus légère, comme libérée d'un poids trop lourd pour ses épaules.

\- D'où ton rattrapage en force avec le roulage de pelle et votre démonstration plus que suggestive ? Toi, t'as vraiment pas blagué, durant le jeu. Tu dis que tu l'aurais buté s'il t'avais touchée, mais à en juger votre galoche, t'avais surtout envie de te le taper, ouais!

_Mais quelle grosse connasse, celle-là !_

_\- _Tu sais, tu n'as besoin d'en rajouter une caisse, Ino. Je me souviens de tout, à regret. Et pour ma défense, j'étais encore plus torchée qu'en sortant des WC. Je savais même pas ce que je faisais, putain ! Et puis, on en parle, de toi et de ton strip-tease improvisé devant tout le monde , sans parler de l'état de Sai durant ton petit show ?!

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas pareil, ne change pas de sujet ! Moi, je suis en couple avec Sai. Mais vous deux... vous vous comportez comme deux personnes ensembles, sans l'être réellement ! Tu sais bien qu'à un moment donné, tu vas devoir choisir une position dans tout ça. Être une simple amie, ou plus.

\- Je ne change pas de sujet, je fais mon propre constat ! Merde, quoi, on dirait que j'ai tué quelqu'un, à vous entendre. Je me suis mise une mine hier, j'étais pas dans mon état normal et je me suis laissée emportée dans le feu d'action sans réfléchir, et maintenant... c'est la merde complet. Je sais que je dois prendre une décision...je le sais plus que bien.

\- Non mais Tema, parlons sérieusement, reprit Sakura. As-tu seulement conscience du fait que t'es raide dingue de ce mec ? Il y a des regards et des gestes qui ne trompent pas. Hier soir, on a bien cru que vous alliez vous envoyer en l'air sans en avoir rien à foutre de notre présence.

\- C'est clair ! renchérit Tenten. Il y avait une de ces tensions sexuelles entre vous deux ! Surtout qu'il bandait comme un...

Temari faillit bien en cracher sa gorgée de café à ces derniers mots prononcés.

\- ÇA VA, J'AI COMPRIS, STOP! Intervint-elle, en proie à la honte. Pas besoin de le crier sur tous les toits et de polémiquer là-dessus, putain!

Bon, là, ça avait au moins le mérite d'être clair. A ce stade, il ne lui était plus possible de nier. Pas avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé hier, que ses copines prenaient un malin plaisir à lui rappeler. Si elle avait réellement tourné la page avec Shikamaru, elle n'aurait jamais répondu à ce baiser, ou même accepté ce foutu rencard. Oh, merde... elle avait oublié ce détail.

\- Vous avez sûrement raison. Je déteste l'admettre, mais oui... il m'attire comme il m'énerve. Il m'excite comme il me donne envie de le buter ou de lui arracher les couilles. Mais oui, je pense que j'éprouve encore des choses pour lui. C'est... c'est juste dur à admettre, c'est tout. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec tout ça : l'amour, les sentiments et toutes ces merdes que les femmes aiment ressentir, en général.

\- Commences peut-être déjà par accepter tes propres sentiments, alors, proposa Sakura. Le reste, ça se fera avec le temps. En réalité, ton démon c'est toi-même, dans cette histoire.

« Accepter ses sentiments »... ça sonnait bien, vu comme ça, et ça semblait facile. Mais c'était sûrement la tâche la plus compliquée, en réalité. Surtout pour Temari.

\- Je risque bien de ne pas en avoir le choix. J'ai un rencard avec lui demain.

Ce fut sans surprise qu'à cette annonce, ses amies exclamèrent leur joie. Mais pas elle.

\- C'était donc ça, le second gage ?! demanda Ino, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ouais... et t'imagines bien que je ne l'ai pas envoyé bouler. Parce que j'accepte toujours un défi et... aussi par ce qu'au fond, je pense que j'en avais envie. Simplement, ce qui m'énerve maintenant, c'est que je ne sais même pas ce qu'il a pensé de tout ça...il doit me prendre pour une putain de nymphomane, maintenant. Fais chier!

\- Ou comme une femme caractérielle qui laisse uniquement parler ses pulsions sexuelles, ricana Sakura.

\- Hey, dis donc, et c'est la meuf au mec chelou qui essaie de me faire la morale ? T'es pas censée être de mon côté, toi aussi ?

\- La meuf « au mec chelou », t'emmerdes, répondit Sakura avant de rire. C'était une blague. Bref, donc tu le vois demain ?

\- Ouais... c'est la merde, j'aime pas les rencards. Ça me stresse d'avance.

\- Courage, Temari, il ne faut pas que tu te mettes dans tous tes états pour si peu. C'est juste un rendez-vous, rien de plus. Et puis au moins, ça te permettras de mettre les choses au clair avec lui par rapport à hier, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Rien que de penser au moment où on va poser le sujet sur la table, j'ai envie de mourir, putain ! C'est tellement... mais tellement gênant !

\- Oh arrêtes d'en faire tout un plat, Tema' ! Ce qui est fait est fait, tu ne peux pas le changer ! Bref, t'as intérêt à tout nous raconter ensuite, lui dit Ino avec un clin d'oeil. Et surtout... n'oubliez pas de vous protéger hein ?

\- Mais, va te faire foutre, putain ! T'insinues quoi, là ? Qu'on va faire comme toi et ton cachet d'aspirine qui te sers de mec ? Même pas en rêve qu'il me touche, sinon je lui brise la nuque !

\- Ahahah, tes réactions sont GENIALES ! C'est beaucoup trop facile de te faire chier !

\- T'es vraiment une connasse, Ino. T'en as conscience , au moins ?

\- Qui aime bien châtie bien, parait-il, lui répondit son amie, souriante. Bon c'est pas le tout, mais je dois filer retrouver Sai, moi. On se voit plus tard ?

\- Ouais, ouais. Pour le « débrief », j'imagine ?

\- Absolument ! Allez, à plus tout le monde ! salua Ino en envoyant des baisers fictifs en direction des filles.

\- Salut, lui répondit Temari, avec un geste de la main. Bon et bien, je crois que je vais y aller aussi. J'ai des courses à faire, il paraît que j'ai un rencard demain. Seigneur...

\- Ça va le faire, t'inquiète pas, l'encouragea Tenten, suivi d'Hinata et Sakura qui acquiesçaient d'un mouvement de tête. Restes toi-même et tout ira bien !

\- Oui, je suppose que c'est le mieux à faire... Bon, j'y vais. A plus !

\- Bye bye, répondirent-elles en coeur.

Elle partit payer son verre et se mit en marche jusque chez elle. Voir ses amies lui avaient fait, comme prévu, le plus grand bien. Mais n'avait en rien changé le chamboulement qu'il y avait dans sa tête. C'était le chaos complet.

Oui, ce n'était rien d'insurmontable, en soit. Juste un rendez-vous, ni plus ni moins. C'était en tout cas ce qu'elle voulait se persuader, tout au long du chemin.

Sans succès.


	21. Jour du second gage

Une nouvelle journée débuta pour Temari. Voilà maintenant trois jours qu'elle avait plié bagages à Konoha. Déjà trois jours... Le temps passait horriblement vite.

Elle se réveilla avec un pincement au cœur et une nervosité palpable. Car aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Celui où elle avait ce fameux rencard avec Monsieur Flemmard. Seigneur...

Pour certains, un rendez-vous « galant » n'était pas grand chose. Mais pour elle, c'en était toute une montagne. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de faire le point sur ses sentiments, et se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec l'auteur de tout ce bazar émotionnel ne pouvait pas pire tomber.

Elle se leva péniblement de son lit, le remit en ordre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle vit son reflet dans le miroir, elle fit la grimace. Ses joues étaient rougies, ses yeux gonflés, et de légères cernes étaient apparentes, preuve d'un manque incontesté de sommeil, ou de plusieurs nuits agitées, au choix.

Un bon bain serait donc à son sens le meilleur des remèdes. Et un soin du visage, par la même occasion.

Elle entreprit donc de faire couler l'eau et en attendant que sa baignoire se remplisse suffisamment, elle retourna dans sa chambre pour commencer à fouiller dans son dressing, à la recherche d'une tenue appropriée, mais suffisamment correcte pour éviter tout éventuel accident diplomatique.

Aujourd'hui, ce serait donc un chemisier blanc en dentelles, et une jupe fluide noire se portant haute, arrivant juste au dessus des genoux.

Satisfaite de son choix, elle retourna dans la salle de bain, coupa l'eau, et se laissa glisser dans l'eau chaude pour profiter de ce qui serait sûrement le seul moment de tranquillité de la journée.

Du côté de Shikamaru, la bonne humeur était au beau fixe, même s'il n'aurait pas refusé une bonne sieste avant de devoir se préparer. Après une douche bien fraîche, il enfila des vêtements choisis au hasard, mais qui prêtait tout de même au contexte d'aujourd'hui : un habituel col roulé noir, ainsi qu'un pantalon chino gris anthracite. Simple, mais confortable et un minimum élégant. Après avoir préalablement coiffé et attaché sa masse de cheveux, il prit sa veste sous le coude et sortit du domaine familial pour aller directement chez Madame Galère. Ce qui n'était pas prévu.

Nul doute qu'elle allait être étonnée de le voir devant sa porte, mais au vu des événements de la soirée précédente, il se voyait assez mal de se balader avec elle dans les ruelles de Konoha à découvert, et risquer d'être importunés par quelques personnes indiscrètes. En d'autres termes, tous leurs amis.

C'était donc avec une heure d'avance qu'il prit la direction de son appartement. De quoi lui laisser le temps d'aller acheter des fleurs, histoire de ne pas arriver les mains vides. Ah les femmes... que ne ferait-on pas pour elles ?

Chose évidente, il était hors de question de mettre un pied chez le fleuriste Yamanaka, auparavant géré par la mère d'Ino, sans quoi il se ferait griller.

Ile se mit donc en quête d'un autre marchand de fleurs, si possible dans une rue opposée à celui de son ancienne coéquipière, qui avait reprit l'affaire de sa mère. La discrétion était primordiale.

Une fois cette ennuyante mission réussie, il reprit le chemin initial menant chez Mademoiselle Furie.

Des coups donnés à sa porte d'entrée surprit Temari, qui apportait une dernière touche à son maquillage. Bizarre, elle n'attendait pourtant personne aujourd'hui. Qui était donc ce putain de chieur qui osait la déranger ?

Tout en grommelant dans sa barbe, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir à la volée et buter l'enquiquineur de service. Puis s'arrêta de justesse quand elle vit son rencard au pied de la porte, les mains derrière le dos.

\- Shikamaru ?! Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Salut, femme galère. Content de constater que tu es heureuse de me voir, dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie. Tu accueilles toujours les gens avec l'intention de leur flanquer ton poing à la figure ?

\- Non, je... je suis juste surprise, c'est tout. T'es en avances et je ne crois pas me souvenir que l'on s'était donné rendez-vous chez moi, à ce que je sache! Je suis assez grande pour ne pas avoir besoin d'être escorté.

\- Hum. C'est pas faux. Mais je me suis dit que ce serait plus tranquille et discret si je venais chez toi, plutôt que de sortir et risquer qu'on nous espionnent.

Ah, effectivement, elle n'avait pas pensé à ce « léger » détail. S'ils s'étaient retrouvés comme convenu sur la place principale, nul doute qu'ils auraient croisés du monde. Et ça aurait jasé dans tous les sens.

\- Eh bien, je dois reconnaître que t'es prévenant, flemmard. Et pour répondre à ta question insolente, non, je n'accueille pas les gens en les menaçant d'une bonne raclée. Enfin, pas tous. Mais dis-moi plutôt... tu caches quoi dans ton dos, depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Ah, ça...hum... disons que c'est un petit cadeau en remerciement...pour avoir accepté de me voir.

Il montra alors ses mains, dont l'une d'entre elle tenait un magnifique bouquet de chrysanthèmes rouge vif. Ses fleurs préférés. Mais comment l'avait-il deviné ?!

\- Toi ? Acheter des fleurs ? se moqua Temari tout en récupérant le bouquet. Elle rapprocha alors les fleurs vers son visage pour en humer le parfum. Elles sont magnifiques..., ajouta-t-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres

« Oui. Elles le sont. Comme la femme que tu es...», aurait-il voulu lui dire.

Oui, elle était belle, dans ce petit chemisier dentelés et cette jupe haute, qui marquait subtilement les courbes de ses hanches. Il l'a regardait avec concupiscence, ses pensées déviant vers quelques envies charnelles envers cette superbe créature, qui avait ravivé tous ses fantasmes. Mais il se reprit aussitôt. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il reste sage, s'il tenait à la vie.

Et rester de marbre devant elle, car ses sentiments semblaient, selon lui, aussi flagrants que le nez qu'il avait au milieu de la figure.

Temari le scruta de haut en bas avant de finalement déclarer :

\- Ben alors ? Tu comptes prendre racine sur le palier ? Je t'en prie, entre.

\- J'attendais simplement que tu m'y autorises, Furie. Merci.

Dès lors qu'il pénétra dans l'entrée, Temari referma la porte derrière lui, et l'invita à se déchausser avant de se mettre à l'aise.

\- Installes-toi dans le salon, je vais voir ce que je peux nous dégoter pour préparer un déjeuner.

Elle, faire à manger ? Eh bien, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, on dirait.

\- Alors comme ça, tu sais cuisiner ? L'idée me plaît. Alors aux fourneaux, femme. J'ai la dalle.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la titiller. C'était toujours plus fort que lui. Et la réaction de Temari ne se fit pas attendre, comme d'habitude.

\- Commence pas à me chauffer, pleurnichard.

\- Je ne cherches pas les ennuis, je dis juste ce que je pense.

\- Eh bien garde tes pensées bien rangés dans ta cervelle, si tu ne tiens pas te retrouver avec une poêle greffée à ton joli visage.

-Ça y est, la furie se déchaîne.

\- Tu me cherches, c'est ça ?

\- Ça va, ça va. J'ai compris, je me tais! En tout cas, sympa, l'appart.

\- N'essaie pas de détourner l'attention sur autre chose que ton insolence, flemmard.

\- Là, c'est toi qui me cherches. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiante, quand tu t'y mets !

\- Répète un peu, pour voir ? cracha Temari, avec une pointe de défi dans le regard.

\- Répéter quoi ? Que ton appart' est joli ou que t'es une chieuse ?

\- Si tu tiens à garder ta langue, je te conseille de rester tranquille. Mes couteaux de cuisine ne sont pas loin. Et la poêle non plus.

\- Plutôt que de les utiliser pour tenter de me couper la langue, sers-t-en pour aller préparer quelque chose à manger.

\- Eh, mais tu vas te calmer, oui ?! Reste tranquille, Shika-connard !

Temari mourrait d'envie de mettre ses menaces à exécution, ça devait se voir dans son regard qui se voulait perçant. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende son ventre gargouiller bruyamment. Honteuse, elle dû se résigner à se réfugier dans la cuisine pour dissimuler les complaintes de son estomac, tout en gardant en tête l'idée de le trucider à la fin du repas.

\- T'as de la chance, flemmard, que je meurs de faim aussi. Mais sache que ce n'est qu'un sursis. Profite bien de ce déjeuner, car ça risque bien d'être le dernier de ta putain d'existence.

A ces mots emplis de venin, elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour se mettre aux fourneaux.

Shikamaru ne put réprimer un petit rire en voyant Temari en rogne.

C'était une vraie femme de caractère, sûrement la pire de toutes ! Mais il fallait l'avouer, il aimait ça. Réellement.

Si on lui avait posé la question lorsqu'il était plus jeune, à savoir s'il envisageait un jour de se caser avec une nana, il aurait rigolé à la figure de la personne qui aurait osé lui demander. Il avait toujours considéré, et sans s'en cacher, que les femmes étaient des chieuses hors pairs, autoritaires, et galères du matin jusqu'au soir. Surtout une femme comme Temari.

Mais dorénavant, avec du recul et un gain de maturité, il se dit que finalement, ça ne devait pas être si terrible de partager sa vie avec une personne. Ça pourrait même être assez... intéressant et palpitant.

Il s'amusa à imaginer une vie aux côtés de la ninja de Suna. Lui regardant les nuages comme à son habitude, Temari le sermonnant en lui sommant d'aller faire les courses et d'arrêter de paresser au soleil. Il lui lancerait alors son regard perçant et arrogant habituel, et projetterait ses ombres afin de l'entraver, pour la déshabiller et entreprendre de la péné...

\- Eh oh, tu m'écoutes, tête d'ananas ?

Merde, il était tellement obnubilé par ses fantasmes qu'il n'avait même pas percuté qu'elle lui parlait. Instinctivement, il plongea ses mains vers son entrejambe pour dissimuler son début d'érection, causé par les divagations silencieuses mais imagées de son cerveau.

\- Hein? Euh, non, désolé. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Tu disais ?

\- T'es irrécupérable, monsieur flemmard. Je te demandais si tu voulais du Nori avec tes nouilles ?

\- Euh, ouais, s'il te plaît. Merci.

Ouf, elle n'y avait vu que du feu. Du moins, il l'espérait. Avec elle, il valait mieux ne pas se faire griller. Question de vie ou de mort. Alors, après s'être assuré que Temari soit de nouveau occupée en cuisine, Shikamaru prit une profonde inspiration avant de la relâcher, soulagé.

Afin d'éviter de replonger dans quelques pensées lubriques, il se força à reporter son attention sur autre chose, et ne trouva rien de mieux sur le moment que d'inspecter la pièce principale dans laquelle il se trouvait. Celle-ci était décoré sobrement, sans artifices et était lumineuse.

Tout en pianotant machinalement sur la table face à laquelle il était assit, il continuait son inspection visuelle, et apprécia le côté chaleureux de l'espace de vie.

Mais son cerveau lui ouvrit à nouveau les portes de son imagination débordante. Il s'imaginait alors sur le canapé, qui lui avait tout l'air d'être suffisamment confortable pour y faire une sieste. Sa tête serait lovée sur les cuisses de Temari, qui lui caressait les cheveux avec passion et tendresse.

Oui, il se disait que finalement, une vie avec elle serait parfaite. Vivante et mouvementée de par leurs caractères diamétralement opposés, mais parfaite.

Temari l'arracha de nouveau à ses pensées, en posant violemment deux assiettes sur la table. Il sursauta et la regarda, interdit. Aïe, elle avait l'air furieuse, avec ses bras croisées et son pied qui tapait contre le parquet.

\- Dis donc, flemmard, serait-ce compliqué pour toi de me respecter un minimum et de me répondre quand je te causes ?

\- Je... pardon. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

\- Et je pourrais savoir à quoi tu pensais, pour que ce soit prenant au point de me laisser parler toute seule comme une débile ?

\- Hm... Non, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches.

\- Oh, je vois. Tout compte fait, je ne veux pas le savoir. Garde tes pensées perverses pour toi.

« Si tu savais ce que j'aimerais te faire, femme galère... tu me tuerais, c'est clair. », pensa-t-il, avec un sourire en coin.

\- Bon allez, à table ! Et tache de manger proprement, monsieur Pleurnichard.

\- Ouais, ouais... Bon appétit, et merci pour le repas. Détraquée.

\- Bon appétit, pervers.

Le repas se déroulait dans le calme, chacun étant concentré sur leur propre assiette, ne sachant quoi dire. L'atmosphère était lourde, pesante, et aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir rompre le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

Celui-ci était tel que l'on entendait seulement les baguettes s'entrechoquer entre elles ou contre le bol, le bruit de succion des nouilles... Que de sons qui commençaient sérieusement à stresser Shikamaru. Oui, ça lui tapait même sur le système.

\- Franchement, c'est très bon, finit-il par dire, n'ayant rien trouvé de mieux pour briser ce silence morbide.

\- Si on m'avait dit un jour, que je recevrais un compliment d'un mec comme toi, j'aurais voulu le voir pour le croire ! Et bon ou pas, crois-moi, je t'aurais forcé à bouffer. Pas de gaspillage, chez moi.

\- Tss, tu ne changeras jamais, hein ? Tu ne peux donc jamais t'empêcher d'être cassante ? Sache pourtant que si tu me connaissais si bien, tu saurais que je ne suis pas si avare en compliments que tu le laisses entendre.

\- Il est bien là, le problème. Je te connais plus que bien. Les compliments et toi, ça fait deux. Ou alors, tu les gardent bien rangés dans ta grosse tête d'intello.

\- Et bien, pars alors du principe que j'ai beaucoup changé, en un an. Et que j'ai pris du recul sur pas mal de choses.

\- Je suis curieuse de savoir sur quels sujets, alors. Parce que ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir amélioré ton comportement de merde avec les femmes. Ou alors, je me trompe ?

\- Peut-être bien... qui sait ?

\- Encore une conversation stérile ou tu réponds par d'autres questions ? C'est quoi ton problème, en fait ? A croire que tu aimes ça...

\- Et c'est reparti, la furie est vexée.

\- Tu sais quoi, pleurnichard ? Je ne suis pas vexée, mais saoulée. Quand tu seras décidé à vraiment communiquer, fais-moi signe.

A ces mots, elle lâcha un grand soupir, pour montrer à quel point elle était piquée, avant de débarrasser la table et se diriger vers la cuisine.

Amusé, Shikamaru la regarda partir en furie vers celle-ci. Et ne pu s'empêcher de la mater du coin de l'oeil, en appréciant au passage les jolies formes qui se balançaient au rythme de ses pas. Des formes qu'il avait eu le loisir d'apprécier lors de leur gage. Mais il lui restait tant à découvrir encore. Lorsqu'il sentit une nouvelle vague de chaleur prendre possession de son bas ventre, il avait envie de se frapper lui-même.

Bordel... Depuis que Temari était revenue, il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle de ses émotions en plus de perdre tous ses moyens.

De grâce, il fallait qu'il se reprenne, et vite.

Malheureusement, son énième erreur fut de jeter un nouveau coup d'oeil en direction de la cuisine. Pour quelle raison ? Parce que celle-ci était penchée, en plein rangement de ses ustensiles, laissant entrevoir une trop large partie du creux de ses cuisses dénudées, à la limite de l'indécence. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de l'imaginer contre le plan de travail pendant qu'il la prendrait sauvagement, ses mains agrippant ces belles fesses qui rebondiraient au rythme de ses assauts acharnés.

Décidément, c'était une certitude. Cette femme le rendait complètement fou à lier. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle continuait d'agir l'air de rien, sans se douter une seule seconde du mal qu'elle lui faisait. Il le jurerait sur ce qu'il avait de plus cher : cette furie était un vrai démon. Et sa propre faiblesse.

Il appuya une fois encore de toutes ses forces sur son entrejambe, en essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête pour taire cette nouvelle érection qui grimpait. Une fois assuré qu'il était calmé, il se décida à aller l'aider à ranger pour penser à autre chose. C'était la moindre chose à faire, vu qu'il s'était invité chez elle sans prévenir. Même s'il détestait par dessus tout les tâches ménagères.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, et voyant qu'elle ne lui accordait aucune attention, il prit un instant avant de lui proposer son aide. Ensuite, il trouverait peut-être le courage de discuter avec elle des évènements de la soirée. Il fallait bien qu'ils en parlent, de façon à mettre les choses au clair.

\- Temari ? Besoin d'un coup de main, peut-être ?

\- Hm, passe-moi les bols, s'il te plaît.

\- Hey, tu comptes me faire la gueule durant notre rendez-vous, ou bien ?

\- Je ne te fais pas la gueule, flemmard. Je montre juste mon mécontentement face à tes manières de faire, c'est tout.

\- Tu dis ça comme si je t'avais manqué de respect, c'est dingue. Bon, excuse-moi, ok ? lui répondit-il, tout en lui donnant les fameux bols propres.

A l'entente de ses excuses, Temari le toisa du regard, comme pour chercher le degré de sincérité dans ses paroles.

\- Tu vois, quand tu veux. Excuses acceptées, pleurnichard. La prochaine fois que tu m'énerves, je te pète les dents.

\- Et je tiens à ma parfaite dentition, donc je vais tâcher de faire attention !

Elle lui adressa alors un de ses plus beaux sourires, en signe de contentement. Dieu, qu'elle était si belle, avec ses petites fossettes et ses yeux océans plissés de la sorte. Belle à en faire chavirer plus d'un. En la voyant afficher une telle expression, il se disait que c'était le moment d'aborder le sujet, tant qu'elle était de meilleure humeur.

Maintenant ou jamais.


	22. Je t'aime comme je te hais

\- Temari...

\- Hum ?

\- J'aimerais...Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle, tous les deux. De ce qu'il s'est passé et de n...

Temari en lâcha le bol qu'elle tenait dans la main, qui tomba avec fracas sur le sol. Elle n'était clairement pas prête à aborder ce sujet avec lui. Pas de but en blanc, comme ça.

\- Temari ?

\- Stop. Je t'arrêtes de suite. Je... je ne suis pas prête à parler de ça avec toi. Alors s'il te plaît, épargne-moi, tu veux ?...

Shikamaru ne s'attendait clairement pas à cette réponse. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas en discuter ? Il fallait bien qu'ils le fassent, non ?

Interloqué, il regarda Temari ramasser le bol par terre, tout en évitant de le regarder, signe qu'elle n'était pas enclin à aborder le sujet.

\- Mais enfin... Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te braques comme ça ?

\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on étaient bourrés, Shikamaru. Rien de ce qui s'est passé n'était...contrôlé. On s'est laissés débordés dans le feu de l'action. Et même si c'était... agréable, ce ne sont pas des choses qui se font dans le cadre d'une soirée entre amis, et encore moins torchés. Le sujet est clos.

Eh bien, la discussion semblait mal engagée. Temari n'avait vraiment pas l'air de vouloir en parler, malgré l'importance qu'il y avait à tout mettre à plat. Lui qui voulait lui avouer ses sentiments au fil de leur échange, c'était plutôt mal barré.

\- Le sujet serait clos si tu me permettais d'en placer une, tu ne crois pas ? Putain, Temari, à t'écouter, tout porte à croire que tu cherches à fuir la discussion à tout prix.

\- Je ne la fuis pas, pleurnichard. J'essaie juste de préserver le peu de fierté et de dignité qu'il me reste. Serait-ce trop compliqué à comprendre ? Je ne pense pas.

\- Mais arrête de te braquer, merde ! Tu pourrais ne serait-ce que faire l'effort de m'écouter, au lieu de réagir comme une enfant ?!

\- Faire l'effort ?! Non mais tu te fous de moi ? La dernière fois que j'ai voulu « faire l'effort », mon poing a bien failli atterrir dans ta putain de gueule, tellement tu m'as gonflé! Alors oui, effectivement, excuse-moi si mon premier réflexe est de me braquer.

A cette dernière implosion verbale de la part de Temari, Shikamaru en était resté bouche-bée, et l'avait mauvaise. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que leur conversation puisse prendre une telle tournure. Comment pouvait-elle tirer autant de conclusions hâtives, et penser que tous ces faits et gestes résultaient uniquement de leur état d'ébriété ? Qu'il n'avait rien éprouvé de plus que de l'attirance physique ? Ce qu'elle venait de lui balancer revenait à dire qu'il s'était juste joué d'elle et lui avait manqué de respect, alors que c'était loin d'être le cas.

La taquiner, oh que oui. Mais la blesser ou se montrer irrespectueux face à sa personne, jamais de la vie. Il tenait beaucoup trop à elle. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas l'air de le remarquer.

\- Ecoutes... comme tu l'as si bien dit, on était saouls. Et même si ça n'excuse rien, prends au moins la peine de croire que je n'ai pas agi délibérément. Je regrette tout ce qu'il s'est passé... ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

A l'instant même où il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase, il comprit la grosse connerie qu'il venait de faire. Encore plus lorsqu'il vit le visage de Temari se tordre dans une expression de dégout mêlée à une profonde déception. Ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer, revenait à avouer qu'il regrettait également de l'avoir embrassé, de l'avoir enlacé dans la plus profonde et sincère étreinte. Jusqu'à ce rendez-vous. Mais putain, quel con ! Temari, en entendant cela, se rembrunit immédiatement, choquée.

\- Et merde... Temari, ce n'est pas... commença-t-il, pour tenter de se rattraper. Mais lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il y vit des larmes apparaître aux coins de ses yeux, ce qui le paralysa net.

\- Tu... tu regrettes ? finit-elle par dire, interdite.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ces dernières paroles avaient eu l'effet d'une claque. Comment avait-il pu lui balancer dans la gueule qu'il regrettait tout ce qu'il s'était passé, comme si ça n'avait eu aucune valeur à ses yeux ? Pourquoi l'avoir supplié d'accepter ce putain de rencard, alors ? Pour lui dire ça ? Qu'il regrette et que rien n'aurait dû arriver ?

Il aurait pu lui dire n'importe quoi. Tout, mais sûrement pas ça. Son coeur se serra d'un coup, à tel point que c'en était douloureux. Elle était dans l'incompréhension totale. Ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là, même s'ils étaient bourrés, avait quand même été pour elle, le signe qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose entre eux. Mais apparemment, elle s'était trompée. Trompée sur toute la ligne. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi conne, putain ?

Elle sentait maintenant son corps trembler, jusqu'au bout des doigts. De déception, et surtout d'une rage qu'elle peinait à contenir. Sans oublier ce sentiment de profonde humiliation qui l'envahissait peu à peu.

Alors comme ça, il regrettait tout, sans exception ? Fort bien. Quand bien même ça lui faisait mal, ça l'aidera aussi à oublier ses propres sentiments aussi vite qu'ils étaient revenus.

Son visage, maintenant déformé par le mépris, devait faire peine à voir. Mais elle n'en avait rien à foutre. Elle foudroya du regard Shikamaru, et dû prendre sur elle pour ne pas lui flanquer la raclée qu'il méritait, au moins égale à son manque de respect.

\- Eh bien, eh bien... ça aura au moins eu le mérite d'être clair, le coupa-t-elle. Merci pour ton honnêteté, Shikamaru. Et d'avoir attendu qu'on soit en tête à tête pour me le dire. Au moins, je suis fixée.

Elle avait balancé cela sous le ton de l'ironie pour masquer au mieux sa tristesse. Car en réalité, elle avait mal. Horriblement mal, en plus d'être blessée.

A la voir comme ça, Shikamaru en eut le coeur brisé. Il avait mal interprété ses propos, comme il s'en été douté. Mais pour le coup, il était le seul coupable. Pourtant, rien n'était compliqué. Il aurait simplement dû lui dire qu'il regrettait que ce se soit passé de cette manière et dans pareil contexte. Mais non, il s'était foiré.

\- Temari, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais d...

\- Sors de chez moi, Shikamaru... tout de suite, réussit-elle à articuler, d'une voix tremblante.

\- Mais merde, Tem', écou...

\- DEGAGE, PUTAIN ! hurla-t-elle, cédant peu à peu à la colère. C'est quoi, que t'arrives pas à comprendre ?! Laisse-moi ! Et petit conseil : la prochaine fois que tu te retrouveras avec une fille que t'essaieras de sauter en soirée, fais en sorte d'être sobre pour ne pas avoir à regretter une nouvelle fois tes faits et gestes. Maintenant, casse-toi.

Ce fut le coup de massue pour Shikamaru. Il était dégoûté, désemparé, d'avoir tout fait foiré. Lui qui d'habitude, était reconnu pour toujours réfléchir avant d'agir, n'avait même pas réussi à mettre à profit ses 200 de QI pour éviter une telle situation de merde. Et l'un des fameux dictons de son père prit alors tout son sens : « Tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler ». Effectivement, s'il l'avait fait, il n'en serait sûrement pas là.

Alors, pour ne pas envenimer les choses, il décida finalement de s'exécuter. Il rassembla donc ses affaires pour quitter les lieux, faisant tout pour éviter d'affronter les yeux de la femme qu'il venait de blesser sans le vouloir.

Une fois chose faite, il passa devant elle sans lui accorder un regard, en colère contre lui-même. Mais lorsqu'il vit le bouquet qui ornait dorénavant la table dans un magnifique vase, celui-ci lui rappela comme la journée avait si bien commencé... avant qu'il ne la foute en l'air avec ses conneries.

Cependant, la véritable question était la suivante : pouvait-il réellement abandonner aussi vite, et vraiment passer pour un connard ou un putain de lâche ? Ne devait-il pas plutôt tenter d'arranger les choses ? C'était un pari plus que risqué, avec des chances de réussites proches de zéro, il le savait pertinemment. Malgré tout, le jeu en valait peut-être la chandelle. Le moment ne se prêtait non pas à la réflexion ou l'hésitation. Il lui fallait jouer cartes sur table et se montrer sincère.

Il marqua donc un temps d'arrêt devant l'entrée, respira un bon coup, et revint sur ses pas pour se diriger vers Temari, bien décidé à assumer les conséquences de ses actes, et même sa colère, s'il le fallait.

La jeune femme, qui avait le dos tourné pour camoufler son visage rempli de larmes, n'attendait qu'une chose : le bruit de la porte se refermer derrière ce putain de connard. Sauf qu'aucun son ne lui parvenait, et elle commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Quand allait-il se barrer, bordel ? N'avait-elle pas été suffisamment clair avec lui, en lui demandant pour la énième fois de se barrer ?

Elle risqua alors un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, et tomba nez à nez avec Shikamaru, qui était non pas près de la porte comme prévu, mais à deux pas d'elle. Elle croisa son regard, celui-ci paraissant... déterminé, sérieux. Mais déterminé à quoi ? Et que foutait-il encore là ? Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes d'un coup de manche, pour éviter de paraître encore plus pitoyable qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et reprit contenance pour l'affronter. Encore.

\- Nara, t'es bouché, c'est ça ? Casse-t...

\- Je ne partirais pas, la coupa-t-il. Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas laissé parler, jusqu'au bout.

Elle sentait ses nerfs lâcher. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, encore ?

\- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui est incompréhensible dans ma phrase ou que tu n'as pas l'air d'assimiler, mais je pense avoir été on ne peut plus claire, non ? Je ne veux pas t'écouter. Surtout si c'est pour me balancer une nouvelle fois des monstruosités à la figure. Alors, au risque de te décevoir, désolée, mais je passe mon tour.

\- Tema', bon sang, arrête d'être têtue...

\- Non ! Non, je n'arrêterais pas! Tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ? Eh bien grand bien t'en fasses. C'est mon cas aussi. Si j'avais su à quel point tu étais un putain d'enfoiré, ce n'est pas ma bouche que tu aurais embrassé, mais mon poing dans ta gueule. Et même là, je te jure que ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque.

C'en était trop pour lui. La situation prenait des proportions totalement démesurées et ne cessait d'empirer au fil de cette discussion insoutenable. Ils étaient en train de se faire du mal, et si ça continuait, leur relation, déjà instable bien qu'ambiguë, allait finir par s'effriter pour en arriver à un point de non retour. Shikamaru le savait, et il était hors de question qu'une telle chose se produise. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à une issue, et vite.

Mais que devait-il faire, bon sang ? Comment faire entendre raison à Temari, qui semblait camper sur ses positions sans vouloir en démordre ? Sans prendre la peine de l'écouter ?

Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit. Très risquée, certes, mais faute de mieux, et en un aussi court laps de temps, il s'en contenterait. Ça passerait ou ça casserait. De toute façon, il ne pensait pas que la situation pourrait être pire que maintenant.

\- Tu ne veux pas m'écouter ? Très bien. Alors dans ce cas, laisse-moi te le dire par des actes.

Temari arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Qu'allait-il faire, exactement ? Continuer de la blesser ? L'humilier davantage en continuant à nier tout ce qu'il s'était passé ? Non, elle ne pensait pas. C'était un enfoiré, mais pas à ce point-là. Enfin du moins, elle l'espérait. Le tableau dressé qu'elle avait maintenant de lui ne pouvait pas être pire.

\- Par des actes ? Putain, arrêtes de te foutre de moi, Nara. Ce ne sont pas des fleurs ou des actes dont j'ai besoin. Ce que je veux, c'est que tu te tires de chez moi et que tu me foutes la paix. Mais si tu souhaites perdre ton temps et camper devant la cuisine, je t'en prie. Tu finiras bien par te lasser.

Elle décida d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, histoire d'être seule. Il partira quand il en aura marre. Elle se détourna alors de Shikamaru et commença à s'engager dans le couloir, quand soudain, des bras puissants l'entourèrent avant de se refermer et l'enlacer dans une étreinte qui semblait désespérée.

Shikamaru n'avait rien trouvé de mieux, sur le coup. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, sans rétablir la vérité et lui avoir fait comprendre toute l'importance qu'elle représentait à ces yeux. Elle le détesterait sûrement après cette étreinte quelque peu forcée, mais il espérait vivement que même si ce serait le cas, elle comprendrait au moins qu'il n'aurait jamais pu se foutre d'elle et l'humilier volontairement.

\- Putain Nara, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! LACHE-MOI ! hurla-t-elle, tout en essayant de se soustraire à son emprise.

\- Non, je ne te lâcherais pas, souffla-t-il, dans le creux de son cou, avant de resserrer encore plus sa prise.

Elle se mit alors à gigoter dans tous les sens, tout en essayant de repérer la moindre faille, la moindre opportunité pour se libérer de son étreinte, qui lui brisait le coeur tout en ravivant d'un coup tous ses sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Mais il fallait qu'elle se fasse à l'idée qu'apparemment, ce serait à sens unique. Voilà pourquoi ce câlin la faisait autant souffrir. Il avait tenté de la calmer, rien de plus, ou s'excuser autrement que par des mots. Sauf que Temari n'y voyait là que de la pitié. Et ça, c'était pire que tout.

\- Shikamaru, s'il te plaît... arrête.

Elle sentait ses larmes revenir au grand galop, sans savoir comment les stopper. Dieu, qu'elle avait mal. Elle se rendit compte alors combien elle s'était éprit de lui. La douleur, face à la vérité qui lui avait explosé à la figure, avait démontré que ses sentiments étaient plus forts qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. C'était un fait : elle était éperdument amoureuse de lui. Et lui ne le serait jamais. Il l'avait plus que démontré. Elle se sentait si misérable, si faible...

\- Temari, regarde-moi. Je t'en prie.

\- N...non, je ne veux pas. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu t'en ailles, et que tu me laisses. Je ne veux pas de tes excuses ou de ta pitié.

\- Et moi, ce que je veux, c'est que tu comprennes que je me suis mal exprimé tout à l'heure. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Et pourtant, tu l'as dit, trancha-t-elle. Ne cherche pas à essayer de sauver les meubles. Maintenant, lâche-moi. Immédiatement, sinon je...

\- Sinon quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois pouvoir faire ?

Temari croyait rêver. Elle tourna vivement la tête sur le côté pour le fusiller du regard. Souhaitait-il sérieusement jouer avec ses nerfs ? Au vu de l'insolence dont il faisait preuve, c'était une certitude. Ce qu'elle allait faire était donc très simple. Le faire redescendre sur Terre et lui faire payer.

Après s'être chargée d'adrénaline, elle s'arc-bouta pour créer une ouverture, ce qui surpris Shikamaru, qui avait desserré son emprise. Dans le même instant, elle fit volte-face et leva son point, en prenant l'élan nécessaire pour lui porter un coup violent.

Mais il fut, encore une fois, bien plus rapide. Avant même que son uppercut ne s'abatte sur son visage, il réussit à l'intercepter d'une main, sans le moindre effort. Pire, il n'avait même pas bougé d'un seuil.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. L'un affichait un air glacial et consterné, tandis que l'autre brûlait d'une rage folle et meurtrière.

Shikamaru, qui tenait toujours d'une main de fer le poignet de sa ravisseuse, la toisa avec une expression sévère, mêlant la surprise à la déception face au geste de Temari.

\- Alors, c'est ça que tu voulais faire ? Me frapper alors que l'unique faute que j'ai commise est celle de ne pas avoir su m'exprimer correctement ?

Pour seule réponse, elle lui adressa un regard noir, plein de mépris.

La seule faute ? Non, il en avait fait bien plus que ça. Seulement, Monsieur Connard avait l'air d'avoir la mémoire courte.

\- L'unique faute ? Laisse-moi rire. T'en a tellement commises que je n'ai même plus le courage de les compter ! T'es un putain d'enfoiré, Shikamaru Nara. Et si seulement j'avais su à quel point, jamais je... je...

_« Jamais je ne serais tombée amoureuse de toi ». _

Voilà ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire. Mais elle n'arrivait même plus à parler. Impuissante, et épuisée, elle n'avait plus la force de se battre. Elle se sentait si idiote, si faible. Désemparée, elle sentit que ses larmes reprenaient le dessus et coulaient sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter.

\- Temari, s'il te plaît. Ne pleure pas...

Pas de réponse. Elle pleurait en silence, et semblait vide. Malheureuse. Il détestait ça. Il se haïssait de l'avoir mise dans cet état.

\- Temari...

\- Si tu savais... si seulement tu savais à quel point je te hais... réussit-elle à articuler, entre deux sanglots.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Je sais que c'est faux.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle pleurait juste. Il avait tellement envie d'essuyer ses larmes, de la rassurer et lui dire combien il tenait à elle. De l'embrasser pour lui prouver qu'elle avait tort sur son compte.

Mais alors... qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? Il voulait lui montrer des actes, non ?

Shikamaru prit alors son menton à l'aide de sa main libre et contraint Temari, de ce fait, à tourner la tête dans sa direction. Il l'enlaça de nouveau, et avant même qu'elle ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit, il s'approcha sur le côté, avant de prendre subitement possession de ses lèvres, de manière puissante, et désespérée.

Elle fut si surprise de cet assaut qu'elle avait bien failli s'en mordre la langue. Elle en eut, par la même occasion, le souffle coupé. A aucun moment, elle n'avait pu imaginer qu'il ferait une chose pareille, au vu du contexte.

Elle aurait voulu se défendre et le repousser, juste par principe. Mais maintenant qu'elle goûtait à nouveau à la douceur de ses lèvres, son désir fut, encore une fois, bien trop fort. Sa raison s'évaporait telle un brin de fumée.

Face à tant d'émotions déversées par ce simple contact, comment pouvait-elle résister ? Elle n'avait aucunes armes pour lutter, aucune volonté à se défaire de cette bouche qui semblait vouloir la dévorer toute entière.

Elle l'aimait autant qu'elle le haïssait. Et la frontière entre ces deux sentiments était tellement fine entre eux, qu'un seul faux pas pouvait les faire passer du paradis à l'enfer.

Deux personnes que tout opposaient. Il était son ombre comme elle était sa tempête.

Voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas le repousser, Shikamaru mit plus d'ardeur dans son baiser, plus d'impatience. A l'aide de sa langue, il caressa les lèvres de sa belle, dans l'attente qu'elle cède enfin et ouvre la bouche afin de le laisser s'adonner à un échange plus langoureux.

Temari se sentait défaillir. Si quelques instants plus tôt, elle était sous l'emprise de la colère et de l'indignation, elle fut maintenant démunie de toute volonté à l'arrêter. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Et surtout : elle ne le voulait pas.

Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, là maintenant, c'était qu'il continue. Encore. Plus loin. Paradoxalement à son souhait qu'il se casse, quelques instants plus tôt.

Dans le feu de l'action, Temari ne put alors s'empêcher de laisser ses mains glisser sous le pull de Nara, pour rompre la distance entre eux, qu'elle jugeait trop grande. De ses doigts, elle parcourait les lignes parfaites de son torse, chaud et musclé, et se délecta de la douceur de chaque parcelle de sa peau.

A ce simple geste, Shikamaru laissa échapper un gémissement rauque. Sentir ses doigts sur lui était d'un exquis sans pareil. La chaleur ressenti à son entrejambe et le durcissement de son sexe en était la preuve.

Comment diable pouvait-elle lui faire tant d'effet, juste par ce contact ?

Il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même. Et qu'elle était à mille lieux de savoir à quel point elle l'excitait. Si ce n'était pour elle qu'un petit rien, pour lui, c'était tout autre.

Deux possibilités s'offraient à lui : soit il continuait, en sachant qu'il pouvait compromettre le peu de choses qu'il y avait entre eux, soit il s'arrêtait maintenant, et prenait le risque qu'elle continue à croire qu'il se jouait d'elle.

En d'autres mots, il avait le choix entre la peste et le choléra. Chaque décision comportait un risque potentiel. Et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, pourrait bien tout chambouler.

Mais, comme il se l'était dit un peu plus tôt : _« Ça passe ou ça casse ». _

_**A suivre...**_


	23. Inévitable concupiscence

_**Bonsoir les p'tits chats ! Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre, qui marque un gros tournant dans la relation de notre duo favori ! J'ai vraiment tout fait pour travailler celui-ci avec soin, afin de vous satisfaire, en plus de moi-même. **_

**! ATTENTION ! : Ce chapitre contient exclusivement des scènes explicites à caractère sexuel. Il vise donc un public adulte, averti !**

**N'oubliez donc pas que je suis responsable de ce que j'écris, et non de ce que vous lisez :) Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture **˶ Ɛ ˵

« Ça passe ou ça casse ». C'était ce qu'il s'était dit. De toute manière, les dés étaient jetés. Avec ce baiser, il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Entre les deux choix qui s'étaient présentés à lui, c'était sans hésitation qu'il avait choisi la première.

C'était comme une attraction. Une évidence. Un besoin. Le besoin de la posséder de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. De sa langue, il apprécia la douceur des lèvres de la jeune femme. Et quand vint l'instant où elle semblait lâcher prise en entrouvrant la bouche, sa langue partit immédiatement en quête de la sienne.

Temari était totalement enivrée de l'effet de cet échange, à la fois passionné et désespéré. Pourquoi ce baiser ? Que cherchait-il à montrer ou prouver ? Elle n'avait pas la réponse, et ne souhaitait pas la chercher non plus. Ce qu'elle savait, en revanche, c'est que ce mec allait la rendre folle. Folle amoureuse, plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Et quand bien même elle savait que ces pensées n'étaient pas en accord avec la dispute qu'ils venaient d'avoir, Temari le laissait faire.

Leurs langues, de nouveau réunis, s'adonnaient à une danse effrénée, purement et simplement sensuelle. Elles se goûtaient, s'entremêlaient et se cherchaient tout du long.

Ce qu'il se passait entre eux était inexplicable, indescriptible. Toute la frustration vécue, subie, était maintenant réduite à néant. Ils se détestaient autant qu'ils s'aimaient. Et c'était comme ça depuis que leurs chemins s'étaient croisés.

Que ce soit Shikamaru ou Temari, leur fierté n'avait d'égale que leurs sentiments respectifs, bien que dissimulés.

Pendant que sa bouche était occupée à ses affaires, Temari poursuivit l'exploration du torse de Nara à l'aide de ses mains, en remontant peu à peu jusqu'à ses pectoraux. De ses pouces, elle joua avec les tétons de Nara en effectuant des rotations sur ceux-ci, et en les stimulant. Ce qui lui arracha un grognement de plaisir.

Shikamaru se sentait défaillir à chacune de ses caresses sur sa personne. Il avait terriblement envie d'elle, de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement. Seulement, la laisserait-il faire ? En avait-elle envie aussi ? N'agissait-elle pas uniquement sous le coup de l'irrationalité ?

Et puis merde. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se poser des questions. Il voulait lui prouver quelque chose, non ?

Alors, et afin d'avoir plus d'emprise sur elle, il la contraint à reculer jusque contre le mur, tout en continuant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Puis plaqua son corps contre le sien pour briser la distance.

Il s'autorisa à entrouvrir les yeux, qu'il avait gardé fermés depuis le début de leur baiser. Et lorsqu'il vit le visage de Temari, avec ses joues rosies par l'excitation, en plus de son corps contre lui, son coeur loupa un battement et son sexe se durcit à vue d'oeil. Il rêvait de la pénétrer. Et de la faire jouir jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle son nom.

Sans crier gare, il appuya son érection contre elle, afin qu'elle soit consciente de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Puis, dans la foulée, il lui agrippa les fesses avant de la soulever brusquement, tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas quitter ses lèvres.

Temari en eut un hoquet de surprise. Et afin de garder une certaine stabilité, elle n'eut d'autres choix que d'enrouler ses jambes autour de lui, et de croiser les bras derrière sa nuque.

Dans cette position, elle pouvait humer son parfum, entendre le rythme de leur respiration saccadée. A cela s'ajoutait le plaisir non dissimulé de ce baiser intense, et surtout... un sexe dur, puissant, qui frottait et appuyait dangereusement contre le creux de ses cuisses à chacun de ses mouvements incontrôlés. Ce qui lui arracha des gémissements rendus muets par leur baiser.

Mais elle ne le repoussait pas. Elle n'en avait ni l'envie, ni le pouvoir.

Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, là tout de suite, c'était lui. Lui tout entier.

Shikamaru, quant à lui, était ravagé par une vague de chaleur quasi insoutenable. Etre un homme pouvait parfois s'avérer cruel. Surtout en cet instant précis. Il cherchait désespérément à se contenir, pour ne pas griller les étapes. Mais le combat était déjà perdu d'avance.

Allait-elle le détester ? Sûrement. Et si par malheur ce devrait être le cas, autant profiter de ce moment privilégié dans lequel il souhaitait se perdre.

Juste avec elle, dans ses bras, même si ça devait être la première et dernière fois.

Guidé par ses pulsions, Shikamaru resserra son emprise sur elle en la plaquant davantage contre le mur afin de ne lui laisser aucun échappatoire.

Ainsi, il pouvait presque sentir les pointes durcis de ses seins contre lui, malgré leurs vêtements. Son intimité, quant à elle, semblait apprécier le frottement de son érection contre elle, à en juger par la sensation d'humidité qu'il ressentait sur son pantalon. Il devinait alors à quel point elle devait mouiller. Elle avait envie de lui, c'était évident.

Il s'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux tandis qu'il l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Seigneur, qu'elle était belle. Pouvoir la regarder d'aussi près était un vrai délice. Elle était parfaite, avec ses sourcils froncés, ses joues rouges et ses longs cils, encore humides de ses larmes. Sa perfection à lui, et lui seul. Et il tuerait pour pouvoir la contempler ainsi, durant des jours, des mois et des années, si cela pourrait lui être permis.

Temari, qui n'avait plus aucune notion du temps et de l'espace, entrouvrit les paupières pour chercher du regard Shikamaru. Il l'a regardait intensément, avec avidité, comme s'il était sur le point de la dévorer. De cette expression qui promettait bien des choses, et qu'elle avait vu lors de la soirée. Elle sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre, son pouls exploser contre ses tempes. Son entrejambe bouillir de désir. Que de sensations incroyables.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, sans qu'aucuns mots ne soient prononcés. Temari le dévisageait, de ce regard qui le faisait tant craquer, à la frontière du désir et du mépris. De ces yeux qui semblaient dire : « Je te déteste mais j'ai envie de toi, maintenant, tout de suite ». Si elle continuait à le fixer ainsi, il n'allait plus pouvoir répondre de rien.

\- Putain, Tema... arrête de me regarder comme ça..., réussit-il à dire d'une voix rauque.

Elle ne réagit pas. Elle ne savait ni quoi lui dire, ni que faire. Son regard était-il autant communicatif que ça ?

Elle ne comprenait pas. Mais le seul mot, la seule chose qu'elle réussit à prononcer à cet instant allait la mener à sa propre perte, sans qu'elle n'y soit préparée, ni avisée.

\- Shikamaru..., soupira-t-elle, d'une voix fiévreuse, presque indécente.

C'en était trop pour lui. En l'entendant susurrer son prénom ainsi, de ses lèvres devenues gonflés et rouges par le baiser brutal qu'ils avaient échangés, son coeur avait loupé un battement, si bien qu'il pensait même qu'il avait cessé de battre. Cette voix, cette bouche, ce corps qui l'appelait... Il allait perdre la tête.

\- Bordel... arrête ça...

Et avant même que Temari ne puisse riposter, il reprit possession de ses lèvres avec force, et agrippa de plus belle ses fesses qui le rendait fou. Après s'être assuré qu'elle soit bien accrochée à lui, il se décala du mur et se dirigea vers le canapé, endroit bien plus adapté pour ce qu'il prévoyait de lui faire.

Une fois à proximité de celui-ci, il se pencha pour la déposer sur le dos avant de se redresser, et la bloqua entre ses cuisses musclés. Ainsi, il la dominait de son corps, sans qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper. Il posa un regard sur elle, avec avidité. Et elle était dangereusement sexy dans cette position. Allongée sous lui, il pu entrevoir la courbe de ses seins derrière son décolleté, et sa jupe était tellement remontée qu'elle donnait une vision de ses cuisses et une partie de son sous-vêtement en dentelles noires. S'il s'écoutait, cette petite culotte aurait déjà été arrachée depuis belle lurette et son sexe gonflé serait profondément inséré en elle.

Mais non. Il fallait qu'il reste maître de lui-même. Car même si de sombres pensées fourmillaient dans sa tête, même si son érection lui faisait un mal de chien, il se devait de faire les choses correctement. Pour elle. Et voulait quand même lui donner une explication, n'importe laquelle, tant qu'elle justifierait ses actes.

\- Celui que tu as devant toi, c'est un homme, Temari. Pas l'adolescent que tu as connu. Et... tu le rends fou. Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point.

Oh que oui, elle le savait. Il n'avait nul besoin de le préciser. Or, allait-elle vraiment le laisser faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait, sans qu'ils se soient expliqués ? Eprouvait-il des sentiments, ou était-il seulement dompté par un besoin physique ?

Elle ne le saurait peut-être jamais. Et puis de toute façon, à quoi bon chercher à comprendre ? Face à lui, elle se retrouvait constamment démunie de toute capacité à réfléchir ou à se battre. Il réussissait même à lui faire oublier toute la rancoeur et la colère qu'elle avait contre lui quelques instants auparavant. Maintenant, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il lui fasse l'amour, comme aucun autre ne l'avait fait avant lui.

Le silence faisant foi de consentement selon lui, Shikamaru se pencha alors vers elle pour déposer des baisers chastes sur son cou, avant de laisser sa langue courir le long de sa jugulaire et de venir mordiller le lobe de son oreille gauche. Un gémissement de plaisir lui parvint, preuve qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Il continua son chemin le long de son cou jusqu'à sa clavicule, et marqua un temps d'arrêt à hauteur de l'embrasure de son décolleté. Temari, en proie à la frénésie, rejeta sa tête en arrière, et respirait maintenant de manière irrégulière.

Un à un, il défit les boutons de son chemisier, sans arrêter de la parsemer de baisers, au fur et à mesure qu'il la déshabillait. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur sa poitrine, encore dissimulée sous son soutien-gorge. Celui-ci était tellement fin, qu'il pouvait voir en transparence les pointes de ses seins, déjà durcis par le plaisir.

A cette vision, son excitation avait empiré. Il désirait tellement la toucher, c'était comme un besoin irrépressible. Et il ne se fit pas prier.

A l'aide de sa main gauche, il dégagea celles de Temari pour les maintenir au-dessus de la tête. De la droite, il libéra son sein gauche et vint à l'encontre de son téton. Lorsque sa langue commença à jouer avec, celui-ci se durcit davantage. Temari se cambra sous lui, prise de frissons, mais dans l'incapacité de bouger, ses bras et ses jambes étant totalement entravés.

Seigneur, si rien qu'avec ça, il lui faisait autant d'effet, qu'est-ce qui l'attendait pour la suite ?

Shikamaru continua de lécher, sucer, mordiller son sein, les soupirs rauques de Temari devenant plus fréquents, puissants. Sans attendre, il libéra les mains de la jeune femme, qui vinrent immédiatement trouver refuge autour de son cou. Et avec une délicatesse sans précédent, il passa les siennes dans le dos de sa belle pour lui dégrafer son soutien-gorge.

Temari profita de ce répit reprendre son souffle et redresser la tête, puis fit la moue. Hors de question qu'elle soit la seule à se retrouver à moitié nue.

Elle glissa alors ses mains vers le torse de Shikamaru et attrapa le bas de son col roulé pour le remonter, non sans peine. Dans cette position, il lui était difficile de faire des gestes précis. Il l'aida donc dans son initiative et se releva brièvement pour ôter son pull. Une fois torse nu, Temari s'accorda enfin le plaisir de discerner les moindres détails de sa musculature parfaite. Et se demandait qu'elle effet cela ferait de sentir le poids de son corps sur elle.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour réprimer un soupir, face à ce corps qu'elle dévorait des yeux avec envie. Il était si beau, si sexy. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Shikamaru. Ciel, si elle continuait à se mordre la lèvre ainsi et à le regarder de ces yeux brillants d'excitation, il jurait que ce serait autre chose qu'elle allait s'amuser à mordiller.

Oh mais merde, elle voulait le rendre cinglé, ou quoi ?

Nara chassa l'image qu'il avait d'une Temari lui pratiquant une fellation et reporta son attention vers sa poitrine voluptueuse. Il réserva donc le même sort à son second téton en le titillant de sa langue, tandis qu'il empoignait l'autre sein de sa main. Temari s'arc-bouta, le souffle court, en proie à l'extase.

A l'aveugle, ses doigts cherchèrent l'élastique retenant la queue de cheval de Shikamaru. Une fois trouvé, elle le retira pour les laisser retomber ses cheveux en cascade sur ses épaules.

C'était un de ses fantasmes. Et elle ne fut pas déçue. Il était encore plus sexy, les cheveux détachés. Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier le paysage car Shikamaru commençait à avoir les mains un tantinet baladeuse vers le bas de son ventre.

\- Shika, qu'est-ce que...

\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas ? souffla-t-il d'une voix chaude, tout en continuant sa descente.

\- Non, ce n'est pas... aaaaah, gémit-elle.

Trop tard. Il était déjà arrivé sous sa jupe et caressait délicatement son intimité par dessus sa culotte, avant d'appuyer franchement contre sa fente. Elle le regarda faire, tandis qu'il affichait une expression grave.

\- Bordel, Tema... tu vas me rendre dingue, murmura-t-il.

\- Tu l'es déjà bien assez, si tu veux mon avis. N'en rajoute pas une couche, réussit-elle à riposter.

Il releva la tête vers elle, sourcils froncés. Même dans un tel moment, elle cherchait la merde, c'était incroyable !

\- Continues à me chercher, et je te promets que ce ne sont pas que des petits gémissements que tu vas pousser, femme galère.

\- Je crois que tu te sens un peu trop pousser des ailes, flemmard. Agis au lieu de par... hummm.

Sans prévenir, Shikamaru avait appuyé sur son clitoris, juste pour le plaisir de la faire taire. Et il avait réussi. Elle voulait des actes ? Parfait. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Il tira sur sa jupe et la lui ôta avant de l'envoyer valser par terre. Dans le même instant, il plaça ses mains sur chaque genou et lui écarta les jambes pour s'immiscer entre ses cuisses, et avoir une pleine vue sur son bas ventre . Ne restait donc plus que cette charmante petite culotte. A son tour, il défit son pantalon et s'en débarrassa. Dorénavant, seuls leurs dessous feraient remparts au plaisir qui les attendaient. Et ce fut sans attendre qu'il replongea vers elle, pour capturer ses lèvres. De sa main gauche, il emprisonna le cou de la jeune femme.

Il était maintenant si proche de l'intimité de Temari, que la tentation était trop forte. Alors, il colla son corps contre le sien, en y mettant tout son poids, tout en veillant à ne pas l'écraser. Puis il appuya son membre viril contre le creux de ses cuisses, afin qu'elle sente à quel point il avait envie de la prendre. Temari fut plutôt réceptive à ce contact, car celle-ci commençait à onduler du bassin sous lui, cherchant à réduire la distance entre eux. Leur sexe se frottaient, se caressaient à chaque mouvement, chaque ondulation de leur corps en ébullition.

La température ne cessait de grimper entre eux. L'atmosphère était lourde, sensuelle et chargée d'érotisme. Tous deux étaient possédés par le désir d'aller plus loin, de se découvrir, de savourer chaque instant.

Tout en l'embrassant, Shikamaru commençait à perdre patience. Il fallait qu'il la sente davantage. Tandis qu'il poursuivait la frénésie de leur baiser torride, il tira avec sa main libre sur le boxer en dentelles de Temari, et tenta de le faire glisser le long de ses cuisses. Celle-ci l'aida dans son entreprise à l'aveugle, et s'en débarrassa en agitant vivement la jambe. La voilà désormais entièrement nue, vulnérable. Mais elle s'en foutait royalement. Rien ne comptait plus que le plaisir que cet homme était en train de lui donner. Et elle n'était sûrement pas au bout de ses surprises.

Maintenant que le dernier obstacle avait disparu, Shikamaru reprit de plus belle ce qu'il avait commencé. Sa main droite effectua donc un lent parcours vers le bas de son corps. Il l'a passa délicatement sur ses côtes, ses hanches marquées, son ventre plat et son nombril, avant d'accéder à l'endroit convoité. De son index, il effleura son clitoris et commença à jouer avec, si bien que Temari, en réponse à ce contact, se cambra violemment sous lui, prise d'un puissant frisson.

Il éternisa ses caresses étourdissantes sur le bouton de chair gonflé, en effectuant des mouvements circulaires sur celui-ci, avant de poursuivre sa descente. Et lorsque son doigt rentra en contact avec l'intimité humide de Temari, le sang afflua d'un coup dans son sexe, déjà bien trop tiré d'excitation.

\- Putain... tu es si trempée..., souffla-t-il, tout en touchant sa féminité de haut en bas, pour imprégner son doigt de sa sécrétion.

Une fois bien lubrifié, il poursuivit ses attouchements avant de l'insérer doucement en elle, ce qui arracha un cri plaintif à celle-ci. Il commença un lent va-et-vient, tandis que de son pouce, il jouait avec son clitoris. Temari fut prise de soubresauts, au rythme des allées et venues de l'index de Shikamaru, et ne put s'empêcher d'enfoncer ses ongles dans son dos, ravagée par la concupiscence de ses gestes.

S'il continuait à la torturer ainsi, elle n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Déjà...

Mais sa fierté de femme voulait l'en empêcher. Pas question qu'elle soit la seule dans cet état. Après s'être accommodée de ce qu'il lui faisait subir, elle se redressa donc, et vint glisser l'une de ses mains dans le boxer de Shikamaru, à la rencontre de son sexe qui semblait demander de l'attention. D'abord surprise par la taille de celui-ci, elle le prit ensuite à pleine main et entreprit des caresses sur le gland, avant d'en prodiguer sur toute la longueur. Puis l'empoigna fermement et démarra ses allées et venues.

Pris en traître, Nara en lâcha un gémissement rauque, fiévreux. Sa main sur lui avait eu l'effet d'une bombe. C'était incroyable. Exquis. Et pour sûr, elle était habile de sa main. Machinalement, il l'accompagna dans ses mouvements de va-et-vient en remuant du bassin.

Ravagé par l'immense plaisir qu'elle lui prodiguait, il souhaitait lui rendre la pareille. Il inséra donc un deuxième doigt, puis accéléra la cadence de ses mouvements en elle. Elle était tellement mouillée, tellement chaude, que ses doigts glissaient, et lui permettant d'aller le plus loin possible en elle. Par moments, il sentit qu'elle contractait. C'était une sensation divine, et il se délecta de ces instants où elle se faisait plus étroite contre ses doigts.

Temari ne s'attendait pas à cette nouvelle intrusion. Surprise, elle serra fermement le sexe Nara avant de poursuivre ses caresses. De son autre main, elle couvrit sa bouche pour taire ses gémissements plaintifs qui se faisaient plus bruyants, tout en se déhanchant sous lui, à la même cadence que ses assauts.

La sentir ainsi onduler sous lui, l'entendre gémir sous ses caresses, apprécier la pression qu'elle avait exercé sur son sexe... tout cela avait réveillé ses sens et intensifié la chaleur qui l'avait envahi.

Il voulait s'imprégner de son parfum, du goût qu'elle pouvait avoir. Il retira alors ses doigts délicatement, avant de les porter à ses lèvres et les lécher d'une manière sensuelle, gourmande.

Temari le regardait faire, interdite. Etait-il vraiment obligé de faire ça ?! Elle en rougit de honte, en même temps qu'elle trouvait cela excitant. Le voir ainsi sucer ses doigts, les savourer, lui donnait envie qu'il en fasse de même sur elle. De sentir sa langue au plus profond d'elle, tandis qu'elle grifferait son dos et l'intimerait de ne jamais s'arrêter.

Shikamaru, lui, avait plus qu'atteint ses limites. Il y avait encore tellement de choses qu'il souhaitait lui faire, mais à en juger par le ciel qui s'était assombri, il n'aurait sûrement plus assez de temps avant que leurs amis ne se posent des questions et partent à leur recherche. Putain de timing de merde !

Son regard chercha celui de sa partenaire, qui était encore dans un état second. Il savait qu'ils étaient prêts à passer le cap, tous les deux.

Qu'elle ne le détestait pas, comme il avait pu l'imaginer.

Que ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, valait bien plus qu'un simple « je t'aime ».

Quand vint le moment où il devait enfin passer aux choses sérieuses, il hésita malgré tout. Par peur, par stress de mal faire, il n'en savait rien. Mais maintenant qu'il était devant le fait accompli, trop de questions polluaient son esprit.

Merde, il ne pouvait pas se défiler. Pas maintenant !

Après avoir pris une longue bouffée d'air frais, il entreprit d'ôter la seule barrière restante : son caleçon. Temari, qui l'interrogeait du regard, sentait qu'il était perplexe, en proie au doute. Alors, et pour lui donner du courage, elle décida de l'aider un peu en faisant descendre elle-même son boxer le long de ses cuisses. Et eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le sexe dressé de Shikamaru, dans toute sa splendeur.

Woh woh woooh. Certes, elle avait pu se faire une idée du truc tout à l'heure, mais vu de plus près, c'était... impressionnant.

Nara n'avait pas loupé une miette de la situation. Voir Temari avec des yeux grands ouverts comme des soucoupes avait quelque chose d'hilarant, qui le détendit instantanément.

\- Bah alors, madame la chieuse ? C'est la première fois que tu voies un pénis ?

\- Bien sûr que j'en ai vu, imbécile. C'est juste que... je ne te savais pas aussi bien bâti, avoua-t-elle.

\- Je te l'ai pourtant dit tout à l'heure. Je ne suis plus le garçon pleurnichard que tu as connu, répondit-il avec un sourire fier.

\- Homme ou pas, tu resteras à jamais un pleurnichard, pour moi. Donc ne fais pas trop le fier.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le pleurnichard ?

\- Ferme ta bouche et viens, idiot.

Et il ne se fit pas prier. Grâce à cet éternel clash entre eux deux, il avait eu un regain de confiance et décida d'envoyer ses multiples questions aller se faire mettre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de sentir son sexe au plus profond d'elle, jusqu'à la faire hurler.

A l'instant où il glissa vers elle, et que son sexe désormais libre effleura la vulve humide de Temari, il eut comme un choc électrique, et des picotements dans tout le corps. Une sensation indescriptible l'enveloppait. Il pourrait la pénétrer tout de suite, s'il le voulait. Mais avant, il souhaitait simplement profiter de ce simple contact. Alors, il se frotta contre elle, se délectant de la mouille de Temari qui dégorgeait sur lui.

Temari l'accompagnait dans ses mouvements, cherchant constamment à pousser son intimité contre son sexe, qui stimulait au passage son clitoris, déjà sensible par tout ce qu'il avait enduré.

Alors que Shikamaru se préparait à s'enfoncer en elle pour connaître le pur extase que celui de la posséder, des coups donnés à la porte le fit sursauter et le coupa net dans son élan. Temari eu la même réaction, et avait étouffé de justesse un cri de surprise, tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, par pur réflexe.

Merde, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

**A suivre...**


	24. Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot

_« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »_

Shikamaru avait bien failli faire un bon de surprise et atterrir la tête la première sur le sol. Temari, quant à elle, affichait une expression ahurie, mêlée à la déception d'avoir été interrompue pile au moment crucial. Toujours bras croisés sur la poitrine, elle cherchait du regard son partenaire, paniquée, le coeur battant à cent à l'heure.

Elle se trouvait là dans une belle impasse. Devaient-ils continuer leurs affaires et faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas là ? Ou bien fallait-il, contre son gré, tout stopper ?

Nara la toisait d'une façon intense. D'un regard qui semblait dire « ne bouge pas, on s'en fout », avant de lui adresser un sourire entendu.

Puis, dans un mouvement d'une extrême souplesse, il replongea vers elle, retira de force les bras de Temari qui camouflaient ses seins, et s'empara de ses lèvres de nouveau en collant son corps contre le sien. Pas question de laisser qui que ce soit les empêcher de finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

Son érection se renforça de plus belle au contact des lèvres de Temari contre les siennes. Et il ne faillait pas qu'il s'en détache, sans quoi elle risquerait de se trahir à cause de gémissements incontrôlés. Dommage, il aurait payé cher pour continuer à les entendre. Ses petits cris étaient incroyablement excitants. Leurs langues s'harmonisaient à nouveau, comme satisfaites de se retrouver après cette interruption soudaine.

Lorsque l'extrémité de son sexe revint effleurer l'intimité de Temari, une nouvelle vague de chaleur l'envahi. Il s'amusa, comme pour retarder l'échéance, à appuyer son gland contre son clitoris gonflé. Puis, il fit glisser toute la longueur de son membre de haut en bas contre sa fente humide en effectuant des mouvements de bassin. Il ne voulait pas la pénétrer maintenant. Non, ce qu'il voulait, c'était d'abord de se stimuler contre elle, profiter de la chaleur que produisait leurs corps, de ses tétons durcis contre son torse, et des plaintes muettes de Temari contre sa bouche. Et lorsqu'il sentira ses limites, il s'insérera au plus profond d'elle, pour lui montrer à quel point il l'aime de tout son être.

Temari convulsa à chaque assaut sous lui, bien que déçue de ne pas pouvoir gémir en toute liberté. Faute de pouvoir s'exprimer, elle mordait la lèvre inférieure de Shikamaru à chaque gémissement qu'elle sentait arriver. L'instant avait toutefois ce quelque chose d'excitant, voire presque d'interdit. Savoir qu'ils pouvaient être entendus, tandis qu'eux se laissaient porter par la délicieuse luxure de leurs échanges, était mine de rien stimulant à souhait.

Shikamaru poursuivait ses va-et-vient contre elle, en faisant croire par moment qu'il allait s'enfoncer en elle sans prévenir. Et son petit jeu avait visiblement eu raison de sa partenaire, car elle mouillait davantage, si bien qu'il était parfaitement lubrifié, et qu'il glissait facilement contre sa féminité.

Temari n'en pouvait plus. Elle commençait à montrer son impatience, en se frottant à lui de manière impétueuse, pressante. Elle le voulait en elle, tout de suite. C'était un besoin presque vital. Elle était totalement prête à le recevoir. Et son petit jeu était clairement en train de lui faire péter une durite.

Elle lui mordit alors la langue, pour lui signifier qu'elle voulait lui dire quelque chose. Shikamaru, comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, se sépara de sa bouche et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Arrêtes ton petit jeu, flemmard. Tu vas finir par m'agacer, murmura-t-elle, dans un souffle.

\- T'agacer est ce que je sais faire de mieux, femme galère, riposta Shikamaru.

\- Plus insolent que toi, tu meurs. Tu le sais, ça ?

\- Plus que bien, même. Et c'est ce qui fait mon charme, chuchota-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

Il ne la laissa pas rétorquer et vint retrouver sa bouche, pour l'intimer que le sujet était clos. L'impatience dont Temari faisait preuve avait le don de l'amuser. Il adorait ce trait de caractère. Mais pour lui, c'était tout le contraire. Son père et sa mère lui avaient toujours dit « La patience est une vertu, mon fils ». Alors, il avait appris à se contrôler, à ne jamais agir sous le coup de la précipitation, en attendant que les choses se fassent naturellement. Ce qui n'avait clairement pas l'air d'être le cas de sa tendre partenaire. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Il allait lui apprendre avec le plus grand des plaisirs.

Il poursuivit alors son petit jeu, dans l'unique but de la titiller davantage, au risque de la rendre complètement folle. Il sentit parfois la respiration saccadée de Temari contre son visage, signe avant-coureur qu'elle était en train de défaillir.

Il plaça alors l'extrémité de son sexe contre celui de Temari. Le moment était enfin venu de connaître le pur extase avec elle, cet instant qu'il avait toujours espéré, fantasmé. Se perdre en elle, et la posséder toute entière. Dans un mouvement lent et maîtrisé, il commença à peine à s'introduire lorsqu'on tambourina à la porte, encore une fois.

« Putain, mais c'est pas vrai ! c'est quoi cette blague ? » pensa Shikamaru.

Nouveau mouvement de recul, nouvelle frustration. Ils étaient maudits, c'était pas possible autrement !

Shikamaru interrompit son baiser avec le plus grand des regrets, et baissa la tête, résigné. Il était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Temari le regarda, interdite. Elle aussi semblait énervée en plus d'être déçue.

\- Shikamaru... murmura-t-elle.

\- Je crois bien qu'on va devoir en rester là, femme galère.

\- ...Oui..., répondit-elle, en baissant les yeux.

Shikamaru soupira longuement, avant de se résigner à se séparer du corps de Temari, et récupérer ses affaires qui jonchaient le sol. Il était clairement dégoûté, et en colère. Tout en soufflant pour exprimer son mécontentement, il enfila ses vêtements à la va-vite, avec des gestes brusques.

\- Je peux emprunter ta salle de bain ? Faut que je me recoiffes, demanda-t-il presque sèchement, en montrant ses cheveux en bataille.

\- Hein ? Ah, euh... oui vas-y. Première porte sur ta gauche, dans le couloir.

\- Merci.

Sans un regard, il se dirigea vers la pièce indiqué. Elle savait qu'il tentait de se contrôler, de garder son calme. Elle le connaissait par coeur. Elle ne s'indigna donc pas du ton qu'il avait emprunté en lui parlant. Car au fond, elle était dans le même état.

A contrecoeur, elle récupéra à son tour ses vêtements et s'habilla rapidement avant d'aller ouvrir aux imbéciles qui avaient brisé leur moment d'intimité. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de défroisser sa chemise ou de la rentrer dans sa jupe pour paraître présentable. Rien à foutre.

Tout en allant vers sa porte d'entrée, elle s'arrêta brusquement. Et s'il s'agissait d'un de leurs amis ? Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir leur dire ? Comment pouvait-elle justifier la présence de Shikamaru chez elle ?

Fais chier. Elle n'y avait même pas réfléchi. Tant pis, elle allait devoir improviser. Elle prit une bonne bouffée d'oxygène avant de poser la main sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte. Et tomba nez à nez avec Naruto, Ino, et Sakura. Les pires d'entre tous.

Et merde. Putain de bordel de merde. Elle les fusilla du regard, agacée.

\- Salut Tema' chérie ! s'exclama Ino, tout sourire. Bah alors, tu dormais ou quoi? Ça fait dix minutes qu'on est plantés devant ta porte à frapper comme des cons !

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez là ? trancha-t-elle, d'un ton qui se voulait mauvais. Elle voulait terriblement leur montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus, surtout dans un moment pareil.

\- Eh bien, quel accueil ! Bonjour, d'abord ! maugréa Sakura. On dirait qu'on te dérange.

\- C'est le cas, si je peux me permettre d'être honnête. Bref, c'est urgent ? reprit Temari, irritée.

\- Bah... on voulait juste savoir si ton rencard avec Shikamaru s'était bien passé, c'est tout. Comme on ne vous a pas vu de toute la journée... On s'est demandé s'il avait bien eu lieu.

\- C'était voulu. Et oui, ça se passait plutôt bien, avant que vous n'arriviez en défonçant limite la porte, bande de commères, trancha Shikamaru, qui était sorti de la salle de bain, fraîchement recoiffé.

Temari fit volte-face vers lui et lui adressa un regard désapprobateur. Elle avait envie de le frapper.

Mais quel con ! pensa-t-elle. Etait-ce trop difficile pour lui de se faire discret ? Apparemment oui, c'était trop lui demander. Et bien qu'il se démerde avec eux, alors. Elle s'émanciperait de tous problèmes potentiels.

\- Shikamaru ? Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fous chez Temari ? demanda Naruto, ébahi.

\- Disons que c'était un rencard discret, justement pour être tranquille. Et au risque de me répéter, tout était parfait avant que vous ne veniez tout gâcher, lança-t-il avec dédain à l'intention du groupe.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, c'est qu'il est un poil irrité, notre Shikamaru ! On dirait qu'on vous a coupé en pleine partie de jambes en l'air, répondit Ino, suspicieuse.

« J'aurais pas aussi bien exposé les faits moi-même », pensa Temari. Pensée qui semblait être partagée par son partenaire, au vue de l'expression sur son visage. Elle sentait qu'il était au bord de la crise de nerfs, et qu'il faisait tout pour garder son self-control.

Et de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix que de se maîtriser. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il n'ouvre pas sa bouche à ce sujet.

\- Je suis effectivement irrité. Surtout quand on me dérange et que des personnes soient aussi intrusives dans la vie privée des autres.

\- Hey, dis donc. Nous ne sommes pas non plus des inconnus, à ce que je sache, répliqua Sakura. On ne voulait pas vous espionner, on voulait simplement s'assurer que Temari allait bien. Y'a quelque chose de mal à ça ?

\- Les gars, s'il vous plaît..., essaya de temporiser Temari.

\- Toi ? T'inquiéter pour les gens ? Ne me fais pas rire. Ce qui t'importes, ce sont juste les ragots, comme d'habitude, lança Shikamaru à l'attention de Sakura.

Ino s'avança vers son amie aux cheveux roses, comme pour apporter son soutien. Elle toisa Shikamaru d'un air méprisant.

\- Toi non plus, t'as pas changé. Toujours aussi désagréable, même avec tes camarades. Au lieu d'aller faire le flemmard à regarder tes putains de nuages à la con, va t'acheter un capital sympathie.

\- HEY LES GARS ! STOP !, hurla Temari pour s'imposer. Elle n'avait aucune envie de prendre le risque qu'il y ait des effusions de sang chez elle. Parce que ça la faisait chier, et que ça tâcherait son beau parquet.

Tout le monde se tut instantanément et regardait Temari, qui semblait avoir perdu patience, face à la situation.

\- On se calme, maintenant. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes chez moi, là ? Si vous voulez vous taper sur la gueule, cassez-vous !, reprit Temari, furieuse.

Elle avait hurlé tellement fort que ça en fit sursauter plus d'un. L'instant d'après, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler dans le salon, tellement c'était devenu calme, tout d'un coup. Sakura et Ino s'étaient figées comme des poteaux, Naruto regardait ses pieds et Shikamaru détournait le regard vers la terrasse, l'air boudeur.

\- Désolée, répondirent les deux amies à l'unisson. Shikamaru, lui, se gratta l'arrière du crâne, signe qu'il était tout de même gêné que la situation ait autant dérapé avec les trois commères.

Temari les toisèrent tous du regard, d'un air mauvais. Cette journée avait eu son lot d'émotions fortes. Voire beaucoup trop pour elle. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait un tour de montagnes russes, et la tête commençait à lui tourner. Il était temps d'expédier tout ce petit monde chez eux, et avoir un peu de répit.

\- Bon, reprit Temari en soupirant. Il se fait tard, de toute façon, et je suis éreintée. Donc, je pense que tout le monde devrait rentrer. Sakura, Ino, on se voit demain, d'accord ?

Les filles hochèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Naruto, quant à lui, continuait à toiser Shikamaru, comme pour lui dire : « Tu n'y échapperas pas non plus ». Nara connaissait son ami sur le bout des doigts. Il serait prêt à parier qu'une soirée entre mecs allait, comme par hasard, s'organiser. Une façon de dissimuler l'interrogatoire qui l'attendrait sûrement.

Mine de rien, la journée lui avait aspiré toute son énergie, au même titre que Temari. Il était crevé. Lorsqu'il rentrera chez lui, il s'accordera une bonne sieste bien mérité. Une sieste qui risquerait toutefois d'être à moitié désagréable, au vue de la frustration extrême qui l'avait envahi. Il étaient si proches du but ! Il avait été à deux doigts de faire ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé être possible : avouer ses sentiments.

Malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur en vouloir intérieurement. Mais il tentait de se rassurer en se disant que ce ne serait que partie remise. Avant de sortir de la salle de bain, il avait prit soin de laisser un message à Temari sur le rebord du lavabo. Nul doute qu'elle tomberait dessus.

Il s'accorda un dernier regard vers Temari, celle-ci lui souriant timidement. La journée était passé si vite, et avait été parfaite, malgré leur dispute.

\- Bon... je crois que je vais y aller, finit-il par dire.

\- Nous aussi, renchérirent les trois autres.

Temari les saluèrent de la main. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de prendre une douche et se poser dans le canapé pour flâner. Elle avait besoin de calme, et surtout d'être seule. La journée avait été rude, en plus d'avoir été riche en émotions fortes.

Naruto fut le premier à prendre le chemin vers la sortie, suivi de près par Sakura et Ino. Seul Shikamaru n'avait pas encore bougé. Il ne tenait pas à faire le chemin avec eux, et prendre le risque de se faire harceler de mille et une questions.

Après s'être assuré que les autres soient partis avec une longueur d'avance, il avança à son tour vers le couloir d'entrée pour sortir. Et avant de s'en aller, il se retourna vers Temari, qui était resté plantée dans le salon.

\- Merci pour cette journée, femme galère. Mais sache une chose : je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, finit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Temari arqua un sourcil. Décidément, et en toutes circonstances, ce mec cherchait toujours la merde. Insolent au possible.

Et pour couronner le tout, il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répliquer. A peine avait-elle ouvert la bouche pour lui lancer une punchline qu'il avait déjà refermé la porte derrière lui.

Elle soupira, encore. Comment faisait-il pour être si désinvolte après tout ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui ? Parce que de son coté, elle était au bout de sa vie, en plus de se sentir nulle.

Elle qui avait dit à Hinata de ne pas coucher le premier soir comme Ino et Sakura, on pouvait dire que c'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité, clairement. Enfin bon... les circonstances étaient différentes. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle essayait de se dire, pour se dédouaner un peu.

Enfin seule dans son appartement, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour aller se couler un bain.

Et lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle remarqua un bout de papier qui traînait sur le coin du lavabo.

Elle haussa les sourcils, étonnée. Serait-ce Shikamaru qui l'avait laissé là ?

Elle s'avance pour prendre en main la feuille et le déplia. Elle reconnu immédiatement l'écriture maladroite de son flemmard préféré.

_« Femme galère,_

_Ce n'est pas du tout dans mes habitudes de faire des compliments ou autres, tu as raison sur ce point. Et je ne le ferais pas. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de te remercier pour avoir accepté ce rencard. J'aurais pu te dire tout ça directement, mais honnêtement, tu m'as tellement menacé avec tes couteaux et ta poêle que j'ai préféré me préserver._

_Demain soir, il y aura un feu d'artifice organisé à la place principale de Konoha. Je t'y attendrais à 19h00 pétantes, ça te laisseras assez de temps pour voir les commères qui te servent de copines. Pas de retard toléré. J'espère que tu as un Yukata, car c'est un de mes nombreux fantasmes. _

_PS : Cette fois-ci, on aura une vraie discussion si tu le souhaites. Si tu me promets de ne pas attenter à ma vie, me couper la langue ou m'enfoncer une casserole dans la figure. _

_PS bis : Je le répète, mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot._

_Le flemmard insolent »_

Une fois arrivée au bout de sa lecture, Temari ne pu réprimer un sourire. Il l'avait une nouvelle fois invité en rencard. Un vrai rendez-vous, sans gages pour excuse. Et bien sûr qu'elle avait un Yukata, comme toute bonne kunoichi que se respecte ! Restait à savoir s'il méritait réellement cette faveur.

Son cœur battait la chamade, et elle savait très bien pourquoi. Au fond d'elle, elle était contente et rassurée. Contente de cette invitation, et rassurée que ses doutes se soient avérés infondés. Il semblait bien qu'elle lui plaisait. Peu importait la manière. Ça lui laissait l'espoir que quelque chose pouvait naître entre eux. Et pas uniquement sur le plan physique.

Elle l'aimait d'une manière indescriptible. Il n'y avait pas de mots assez forts pouvant expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait pour Nara. Son reflet dans le miroir prouvait l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. Elle avait les lèvres encore gonflés, les joues encore rougis, les yeux brillants... que de preuves incontestables.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça... Elle était clairement restée sur sa faim aujourd'hui. Même si elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ça puisse déraper à ce point, elle avait apprécié ce moment de pure intimité avec lui.

Elle se tira de sa rêverie pour jeter un oeil à sa baignoire. Etant suffisamment remplie à son goût, elle se déshabilla tranquillement et se laissa glisser dans son bain. Une fois immergée dans l'eau chaude, son corps se détendit instantanément, et le stress de la journée fut remplacée par un sentiment de parfaite quiétude. Il n'existait pas de meilleur relaxant qu'un bon bain chaud.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle se motiva enfin à sortir de son bain, en quête du pyjama le plus confortable qui soit, puis retourna dans le salon pour se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Sa journée l'avait éreinté, aussi bien sur le plan physique qu'émotionnel.

Elle s'assoupit quelques temps après avoir ressassé les instants mémorables qu'elle avait vécu avec Shikamaru, en rêvant de ce qu'il se serait passé s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus.

**A suivre..****.**


	25. L'âme et le coeur font l'amitié

Il y avait bien longtemps que Shikamaru n'avait pas passé une aussi sale nuit. La dernière remontant au jour de la mort de son maître, Asuma, qui avait été les prémices de plusieurs semaines de souffrance et d'insomnie.

Il avait été tellement en colère contre ses camarades et frustré de ne pas avoir pu aller au bout des choses, qu'il avait passé la nuit entière à ressasser les évènements de la journée, et de ce qu'il aurait pu encore lui faire. Mais non, il avait fallu que ces putains de commères arrivent au pire moment. Du coup, il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Heureusement pour lui, d'ici à dix-neuf heures, il aurait amplement le temps de taper une bonne sieste. Sinon, il allait être de mauvaise humeur, et c'était hors de question.

Tout en contemplant le plafonnier de sa chambre, il tenta de s'imaginer Temari, habillée de son Yukata, les couleurs et motifs de celui-ci, sa coiffure, ses ornements, tout. Et l'image qu'il en avait, malgré qu'elle soit purement fictive, était plus qu'alléchante. Il espérait sincèrement que sa belle respecte cette demande. Sans quoi, il aurait du mal à dissimuler sa déception.

Non... il savait qu'elle le ferait. Il n'y avait aucunes raisons pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il retrouve le sien. Merde. C'était tellement le bordel dans son armoire qu'il allait sûrement devoir fouiller pendant des heures pour dénicher sa tenue.

Encore un défaut qui serait sûrement anéanti avec une maniaque comme Temari. Un nouveau sourire déforma son visage en y pensant. Si elle voyait l'état de son armoire, nul doute qu'elle lui aurait foutu la tête dedans, avant de le forcer à ranger et plier tout au carré.

Il rabattit un bras sur son front, et soupira longuement.

\- Sur toutes les filles présentes sur cette planète, il a fallu que je m'amourache de la pire d'entre toutes... Quelle galère, se disait-il pour lui-même.

Ayant abandonné l'idée de pouvoir faire sa sieste de suite, il se leva de son lit et partit de sa chambre, direction la cuisine pour se couler un café.

Arrivé en bas de l'escalier, il croisa sa mère, qui était en train de se chausser pour sortir. Parfait. Elle savait sûrement où était sa tenue. C'était une femme, après tout.

\- Bonjour, Shikamaru, lui dit-elle en lui adressant son habituel sourire rayonnant.

\- Salut m'man, répondit-il, tout en baillant. Dis, tu ne saurais pas où j'ai foutu mon Jinbei* ? Y'a le feu d'artifice ce soir, donc j'en ai besoin.

\- Hum... Eh bien, je dirais que si tu n'avais pas hérité du côté bordélique de ton père, tu saurais peut-être où il est ? Commence donc par ranger ton armoire, je suis sure que tu retrouveras pleins de choses que tu pensais perdus, dit-elle, d'un ton parfaitement ironique.

\- Tu m'aides pas, sur ce coup-là. Je sais bien que je suis bordélique, pas besoin de le préciser, soupira-t-il, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Et je ne vais sûrement pas t'aider à mettre de l'ordre dans tes affaires ! T'es suffisamment grand pour le faire tout seul. Sur ce, je dois sortir. Bon courage, pour ton rangement !

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ça, mais juste de...

Elle ne lui laissa même pas répondre, qu'elle avait déjà refermée la porte derrière elle.

\- ... me dire si tu l'avais vu... finit-il, face à la porte.

Ah les femmes... Toujours aussi chiantes. Vexé, il se disait que finalement, il avait eu tort de penser que Temari était la pire. Dans le lot, il y avait aussi sa mère. Comme quoi, il n'y avait pas que le côté bordélique dont il avait hérité de son paternel. Il y avait aussi celui d'attirer les femmes galères.

Conscient qu'il n'avait d'autre solution que de s'aventurer dans le capharnaüm qu'était son dressing, il décida d'abord de profiter de son café et d'une cigarette. Il avait clairement la flemme de ranger son bordel. Et puis, ça allait empiéter sur son temps libre, qu'il aurait voulu consacrer à sa sieste habituelle. Mais force était de constater qu'il n'allait pas avoir le choix. La journée commençait bien, apparemment...

Son petit déjeuner terminé, il remonta vers sa chambre, destitué de toute motivation. Le rangement, les tâches ménagères etc... ce n'était pas du tout son domaine. Et il avait horreur de ça. Si bien que dès que l'occasion de les éviter se présentait à lui, il la saisissait. Autrement, il le faisait toujours avec contrainte, en soupirant toutes les cinq minutes pour montrer son ennui et son agacement.

Ce fut d'ailleurs en soupirant bruyamment qu'il se mit à attraper tous les vêtements qui débordaient de son dressing pour les balancer en pagaille sur son lit, jusqu'à ce qu'il mette enfin la main sur son putain de Jinbei. Sur son lit se formait peu à peu une montagne de linge, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Au bout de quelques minutes, son couchage ressemblait à un champ de bataille, mais en tirant les derniers vêtements, il retrouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

Il jeta un oeil sur le l'énième bordel dont il était l'auteur. Et failli s'évanouir sur le champ, en pensant à tout le temps qu'il allait lui falloir pour ranger tout ça. Tant pis, il le fera plus tard. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper tout de suite. Surtout pas aujourd'hui.

Il jeta un oeil à l'horloge au-dessus de son lit : il était presque treize heures. Il avait largement le temps de faire une bonne sieste. Bien plus que nécessaire, mais il en avait besoin pour recharger les batteries. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait en avoir besoin, pour ce soir. Il redescendit alors vers le salon, après avoir vérifié que ses cigarettes et allumettes étaient dans sa poche, pour s'adonner à son passe temps favori : s'allonger dans l'herbe, et s'assoupir après avoir regardé les nuages défiler dans le ciel.

Une fois installé à son spot habituel, sous l'arbre de cerisier du jardin, il passa en revue les quelques cumulus qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Le temps était radieux, et les rayons du soleil réchauffaient instantanément son visage ainsi que les autres parcelles visibles de sa peau. Il ne se lasserait jamais de cette passion. Il était en parfaite harmonie avec la nature, et profitait de ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Le calme, les différentes odeurs printanières, la brise fraîche dans ses cheveux, l'herbe qui chatouillait son dos. Bref, que de bonnes choses qui réussissaient toujours à l'emporter dans un assoupissement agréable et apaisant, loin des merdes du quotidien et du stress permanent de la vie en société. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit quelques instants après, en pensant aux autres choses agréables qui lui serait donné de vivre ce soir en retrouvant sa furie préférée.

Temari s'était levée relativement tôt, au regard de la journée chargée qui l'attendait. Comme elle l'avait promis la veille, elle devait passer chez Ino avant de devoir se préparer pour le feu d'artifice de ce soir. Dès qu'elle était sortit de son lit, elle s'était mise en quête de son Yukata, et l'avait soigneusement déposé sur la table de chevet, avec les différents accessoires qui complétaient la tenue.

Après un saut rapide à la douche, et un bon petit déjeuner, elle se prépara et sortit pour rejoindre les filles, non sans avoir une certaine boule au ventre.

Comment allaient-elles réagir, quand elles apprendront ce qu'il s'était passé avec Shikamaru ? Allaient-elles la juger ? La sermonner ? Peut-être bien... ou pas. Mais au fond d'elle, Temari savait que ses amies seraient sûrement contentes pour elle, bien qu'elle ne savait pas encore ce que tout cela signifiait pour l'héritier Nara. Mais nul doute qu'elle en aurait le coeur net ce soir.

Arrivée devant le magasin de fleurs de sa copine, qui habitait à l'étage, elle s'arrêta juste devant l'enseigne pour profiter des différents parfums qui lui parvenaient. Comme d'habitude, les fleurs étaient magnifiques, soignées, et dégageait des odeurs douces, agréables. Ino, qui possédait de grandes connaissances en botanique - grâce au fait qu'elle avait travaillé durant toute sa jeunesse dans ce magasin - , avait reprit le flambeau avec brio.

Temari s'avança devant l'entrée et tira la porte, qui grinça. Un petit son de carillon juste au-dessus de sa tête lui parvint, annonçant de ce fait son arrivée. Elle patienta devant le comptoir, attendant qu'Ino descende pour l'accueillir. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle entendit des bruits de pas qui martelaient les escaliers situés au fond du magasin, et vit la tête d'Ino apparaître au coin du mur. Celle-ci trottina dans sa direction avant de s'arrêter juste en face de Temari, avec un sourire étincelant au visage.

\- Salut, ma Tem' chérie ! Désolée pour l'attente, je finissais une composition florale pour un client, s'excusa-t-elle, à bout de souffle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis là que depuis quelques minutes. T'avais pas besoin de courir !, lui répondit Temari, avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je n'avais pas envie que tu me le reproches comme la dernière fois, au café, lui lança son amie.

\- Et ça y est, ça commence ! rétorqua Temari. Toi et les provocations, alors...

\- C'est en étant provocante que j'ai réussi à mettre Saï dans mon lit, dit Ino avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas un exploit, répondit Temari, avec la même mimique.

\- Ose seulement l'appeler encore « cachet d'aspirine », et je te fais avaler de force une mixture qui paralysera ta langue durant trois jours, lança Ino, en croisant les bras, avec un air de défi.

\- C'est une menace ? répondit Temari en arquant un sourcil, un petit sourire en coin.

\- Hummm... je dirais plus que c'est un conseil. Gare à tes fesses, Miss Suna !

Temari ne put s'empêcher de rire, aussitôt rejoint par son amie. Elle adorait cette fille. Parce qu'elle avait un répondant incroyable, et qu'elle réussissait toujours à la rendre de bonne humeur, quelque soit les circonstances. Temari la regarda et se disait qu'elle avait de la chance de l'avoir près d'elle. Même si quelques fois, elle méritait des claques. Comme pour hier, par exemple...

\- Sakura ne devrait plus tarder. Je t'offres un thé, en attendant ? reprit Ino.

\- Avec plaisir !

Elle suivit donc son amie vers le fond du magasin, et toutes deux montèrent les escaliers menant à l'appartement d'Ino.

Celui-ci était très joliment décoré, et arborait de nombreuses plantes et autres ornements naturels, ce qui en faisait un lieu de vie chaleureux, naturel. Temari prit le soin de s'asseoir en tailleur face à la table basse, pendant que son amie préparait le thé. Celle-ci revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec un plateau transportant trois tasses fumantes et parfumées à souhait.

Elle eut à peine le temps de le déposer sur la table basse que Sakura fit irruption dans la pièce.

\- Et salut les filles, désolée pour le retard ! Je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main sur mon satané Yukata !

\- Pas de soucis, tu arrives à point nommé ! Le thé est prêt, annonça Ino.

Sakura s'installa à côté de Temari, avant de lui déposer un baiser affectueux sur la joue.

\- Comment va notre Miss Ananas ?

\- Miss Ananas ? C'est quoi ce surnom de merde, encore ? s'offusqua l'intéressée.

Sakura et Ino éclatèrent de rire devant l'expression de Temari. Celle-ci était consternée, tout en sachant très bien pourquoi Sakura avait choisi ce surnom. Le sujet n'allait même pas tarder à être posé sur la table.

\- Un surnom qui te vas à ravir, au regard de ce qu'on a vu hier, renchérit Sakura, avec un sourire malicieux. Si tu nous expliquais comment ça s'est passé, d'ailleurs ?

Temari garda le silence un instant, et la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut le mot de Shikamaru. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire intérieurement, en repensant à ce qu'il avait écrit : « les commères qui te servent de copines ». Ça tombait même sous le sens !

\- Eh bien c'était... un véritable ascenseur émotionnel, je dirais, commença Temari. Il a débarqué chez moi sans prévenir, avec des fleurs, sous prétexte que ce serait plus discret. On s'est un peu chamaillés, comme d'habitude, on a mangé ensemble et puis... euh...

\- Et puis ? demandèrent les filles en choeur, absorbées par le récit de Temari, et impatientes d'avoir la suite.

Les évènements suivants étaient durs à expliquer, même devant elles. Elle ne savait pas comment aborder les choses, et justifier la manière dont leur rencard était partit en dérapage incontrôlé.

Après avoir bu une gorgée de son thé et prit une profonde inspiration, elle commença son récit. Du moment où Shikamaru avait voulu aborder le sujet de la fête, la dispute qui avait éclaté dans la cuisine, ses peurs quant aux faits qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle. Elle marqua ensuite un temps d'arrêt avant d'enfin avouer, non sans gêne, ce qu'ils s'étaient apprêtés à faire, avant qu'ils ne frappent à la porte. Temari termina son récit, la tête rentrée dans ses épaules, mal à l'aise. Quand bien même elle savait que ses amies ne se permettraient pas de la juger, elle avait peur d'affronter leurs regards.

Ino et Sakura, quant à elles, observaient leur amie, qui semblaient en proie à la gêne, l'inquiétude.

Elles se sentaient pour le coup, assez coupables, quand elles comprirent à quel point elles avaient gâché leur rendez-vous. Ne sachant quoi dire, ou faire, le silence s'abattu dans la pièce.

Après un certain laps de temps, Ino fut la première à prendre la parole.

\- Tem... Je... On est désolées, finit-elle par avouer.

\- On n'aurait jamais pensé que vous étiez... enfin, je veux dire... bref, tu m'as comprise..., renchérit Sakura.

Temari releva lentement la tête pour regarder ses amies. Elle qui pensait qu'elles allaient la blâmer, ou lui balancer qu'elle était mal placé pour donner des conseils, elles avaient au contraire plutôt bien réagi, à son grand étonnement, et semblaient même s'en vouloir. Du coup, elle relâcha la pression, et eut l'impression de se libérer d'un poids énorme.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, murmura-t-elle. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, après tout. Même moi, j'étais à mille lieux d'imaginer que ça allait prendre de telles proportions. Tout s'est passé extrêmement vite, et dans le feu de l'action, je me suis laissée emporter, et... voilà où ça nous a mené.

\- En tous les cas, ça prouve au moins une chose. C'est que tu ne le laisses pas indifférent, reprit Ino. Toi qui pensais que tes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, je pense que tu as compris que tu avais tort.

\- Ça se pourrait bien, oui. Mais je préfèrerais quand même qu'on en parle franchement, lui et moi.

\- Et toi, comment tu te sens, Tem' ? questionna Sakura.

\- Je ne sais pas, honnêtement... D'un côté, je me dis qu'avec ce qu'il s'est passé, ça a confirmé mes sentiments pour lui. De l'autre, j'ai... je...

Elle n'arrivait pas à avouer qu'elle avait peur. Parce que c'était un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti. Depuis qu'elle était revenue à Konoha, elle avait apprit toute une nouvelle palette d'émotions, de sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, ou qu'elle n'avait tout simplement jamais considéré. Shikamaru avait éveillé en elle tellement de choses, qu'elle ne se reconnaissait même plus.

-... j'ai peur..., finit-elle par avouer. J'ai peur du rejet. Peur que tout ça ne mène a rien... Je... je...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Ses yeux se brouillaient. Elle était, encore une fois, submergée par tous ces sentiments et évènements qu'elle n'avaient pu contrôler. Alors qu'elle était sur le point d'enfouir son visage dans les mains pour le cacher, des bras l'encerclèrent de chaque côté, dans une étreinte chaleureuse, douce, et réconfortante. Elle écarquilla les yeux subitement, laissant la liberté à ses larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Des larmes qui furent instantanément essuyé par le pouce d'Ino, qui la regardait d'une expression compatissante.

\- Il va falloir que t'arrêtes de chialer comme ça, Miss Ananas. On est pas habitué à te voir comme ça, ni à te faire des câlins à tou bout de champ, annonça Ino, comme pour détendre l'atmosphère. Elle est où, la Temari no Sabaku au caractère de merde, qui n'a peur de rien ni personne ?

\- Dans ton cul, rétorqua l'intéressée, avant d'éclater de rire, suivie par ses deux compères.

Si le but d'Ino avait été de l'apaiser, elle avait réussi. Elles riaient toutes les trois aux éclats, et Temari se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux.

\- Arrête de te prendre la tête, Tem'. Vraiment. Fais comme moi avec Sasuke, on vit au jour le jour, sans se préoccuper de ce qui arrivera demain. La seule différence c'est...

\- Que Shikamaru n'est pas aussi chelou que ton mec dépressif, coupa Ino, avec un sourire taquin.

\- Ah non ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, hein ? rétorqua Sakura, avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Vous me fatiguez, toutes les deux, finit par dire Temari, tout en retenant un fou rire. Mais vous avez raison, je vais arrêter de me prendre la tête. Qui vivra verra, comme on dit.

\- Exactement ! Bon, tu vas aussi au feu d'artifice de ce soir, non ? demanda Ino. Il serait peut-être temps de se bouger les fesses et se préparer !

Ah oui, le feu d'artifice. Avec tout ça, elle n'avait pas vu l'heure passer. Il fallait effectivement qu'elle se dépêche si elle voulait avoir le temps de se préparer.

\- Vous y allez aussi ? demanda Temari, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Bien sûr ! Tout le monde y va ! Du coup, on se voit là-bas ? On aura qu'à se rejoindre tous ensembles, et puis... chacun ira de son côté, après, lança Ino avec un clin d'oeil.

Les deux jeunes femmes fixèrent Temari du regard, pour qu'elle comprenne à quoi Ino faisait allusion. Mais la No Sabaku n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elles essayaient de se racheter pour leur intrusion de la veille. Elle resta donc silencieuse, tout en leur montrant par un regard qu'elle avait bien capté le message. Elle termina son thé, puis le leva.

\- Bon, et bien à ce soir, alors, annonça-t-elle.

\- Yep, à ce soir, Tem' ! Et n'oublie pas : pas de prise de tête. Faut qu'on s'éclate, ce soir ! répondit Sakura, avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui, oui, promis. Allez, j'y vais.

Elle déposa un baiser sur les joues de Sakura et Ino avant de quitter l'appartement, direction chez elle. Les avoir vues lui avait fait le plus grand bien, et l'avait mise dans de bonnes dispositions pour ce qui l'attendait ce soir. Son coeur était plus léger, bien qu'elle restait tout de même un peu stressée.

Arrivée en bas de chez elle, elle grimpa les marches menant à son lieu de vie, et partit immédiatement se préparer, en essayant d'imaginer Shikamaru dans sa tenue.

Elle espérait que tout se passerait bien. Et surtout, qu'elle pourrait enfin savoir ce qu'il pensait d'elle, et quelle place il lui accordait dans sa cervelle de génie.

**A suivre...**


	26. Prémices d'une douce soirée

Temari apporta la dernière touche à son maquillage, plutôt satisfaite du rendu. Le mascara donnait du volume à ses longs cils blonds, et le rouge à lèvres carmin marquait parfaitement ses lèvres pulpeuses. Simple mais efficace.

La tâche coquetterie étant accomplie, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, afin de finir de se préparer.

Elle sortit un boxer couleur crème d'un de ses nombreux tiroirs, l'enfila, et se tourna vers sa table de chevet, où était posé son Yukata. Comme elle ne comptait pas mettre de soutien-gorge, il lui faudra donc être vigilante et veiller à ne pas faire de gestes brusques, ni trop se pencher.

Elle prit soigneusement le tissu entre ses mains, et le déplia. Celui-ci était mauve, et des motifs floraux aux différentes nuances ornaient le vêtement de coton. Temari l'affectionnait particulièrement. Ce Yukata lui avait été offert en guise de remerciement par la doyenne d'un village voisin, suite à une mission périlleuse qui avait bien failli lui coûter la vie, en plus des ninjas qui l'accompagnaient.

Elle passa le bras gauche dans la manche, et apprécia la douceur du coton sur sa peau. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de le porter remontait à la cérémonie de Gaara, lorsqu'il avait été promu Kazekage. Autant dire que ça faisait un bail.

Elle ajusta le Yukata sur elle, de sorte qu'il soit parfaitement placé, avant de positionner son Hanhaba Obi autour de la taille. Celui-ci, de couleur bordeaux, était accessoirisé d'un noeud déjà pré-réalisé à l'arrière, ainsi qu'un filament doré qui contournait la ceinture.

Une fois le plus gros du travail fait, Temari se posta devant le miroir de son armoire, et examina son allure. Lorsqu'elle vit son reflet, elle était plus que ravie. Elle adorait les kimonos. Ces vêtements traditionnels avaient le don de mettre parfaitement en valeur son porteur, quelque soit sa morphologie ou sa taille.

Satisfaite, elle termina de parfaire sa tenue avec les accessoires : un bracelet de perle rouge, et un peigne décoré d'un chrysanthème rouge, qu'elle positionna dans l'une de ses couettes. Ne voulant pas que les fleurs offertes par Shikamaru ne crèvent sans avoir eu une certaine utilité, elle en avait coupé une pour bricoler une barrette et lui donner une seconde vie.

Elle était fin prête. Elle jeta un oeil à son horloge, et se rendit compte à quelle point le temps avait filé à la vitesse de l'éclair : il était déjà dix-huit heures trente. Dans une demi-heure, elle retrouvera ses amis pour le feu d'artifice.

Et surtout, elle reverra Shikamaru.

A cette pensée, elle ne put empêcher son estomac se nouer, et le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle était nerveuse, totalement en proie au stress. Parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir avec lui, depuis ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Tout était flou, incertain, déroutant. Mais au fond, elle avait hâte de le retrouver. Son coeur palpitait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui, qu'elle repensait à ses mains sur son corps, l'odeur enivrante de son parfum, la douceur de sa peau contre elle. Sans oublier son érection qui n'avait eu de cesse de se frotter contre elle...

Toutes sortes d'images et de souvenirs revinrent à la surface, et des bouffées de chaleur ne tardèrent pas à se faire sentir, en plus d'une certaine humidité entre ses cuisses. Bordel, elle était complètement en train de divaguer. Elle n'était même pas encore face à lui qu'elle se mettait déjà dans tous ses états ! D'autant que l'heure continuait de tourner et que si elle continuait à péter les plombs de la sorte, elle allait être à la bourre. Et ça, il en était hors de question. Shikamaru ne manquerait pas de la faire chier là-dessus, et Temari ne souhaitait pas que les personnes présentes à ce festival soient témoins d'un meurtre.

Dix-huit heures quarante-cinq. Il était grand temps de sortir pour se rendre au point de rendez-vous. Elle enfila donc ses geta, prit sous le coude son châle au cas où il ferait froid, et sortit de son appartement, le coeur noué. Elle avait autant hâte de le retrouver qu'elle en était stressée.

Peut-être même aurait-elle les réponses à toutes ses questions, lui qui avait promis qu'ils pourraient discuter sans filtre.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la grande porte menant à la sortie de l'immeuble, elle sentit un vent frais contre son visage et s'engouffrer dans le hall d'entrée. Instinctivement, elle s'emmitoufla dans son châle pour se protéger. Le soleil disparaissait derrière l'horizon, laissant place à un ciel crépusculaire et dégagé, aux couleurs chaudes, voire presque fascinantes. Le temps était parfait et favorable pour admirer pleinement le feu d'artifice de ce soir.

De part et d'autre de la ruelle, Temari croisait bon nombre d'habitants, qui se dirigeaient tous vers la place centrale pour assister à l'évènement. Elle emprunta donc un autre chemin, afin de marcher tranquille et de ne pas risquer de se faire bousculer par des mioches un brin trop pressés. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle aperçu au loin Tenten et Hinata, et pressa donc le pas pour les rattraper. Malheureusement, les geta rendaient sa course difficile, n'étant pas adaptés pour trottiner ou courir. Non sans une certaine difficulté, elle réussit néanmoins à arriver à leur hauteur, essoufflée. Ses deux amies se retournèrent vers elles, surprises.

\- Hey, coucou Temari ! Salua la brune aux deux chignons. T'as couru un marathon, ou quoi ?

« Non, sans déconner ? » eut envie de rétorquer Temari, pincée. Mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle essayait de reprendre, tant bien que mal, son souffle. Après avoir repris un rythme respiratoire normal, elle se redressa pour leur faire face, et leur adresser un sourire.

Elles étaient vraiment jolies, dans leur Yukata. Celui de Tenten était couleur crème, avec des motifs symétriques aux tons gris, et fermé par un Obi rouge vif. Quant à celui d'Hinata, il était blanc aux motifs mauves, avec une ceinture de la même couleur.

\- Salut, Temari, dit Hinata, avec un sourire timide mais chaleureux.

\- S... salut, réussit-elle enfin à répondre. J'ai voulu vous rattraper, mais... disons que ces chaussures ne sont pas très pratiques, continua-t-elle, tout en pointant du doigt ses Geta.

\- Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? Pas futée, la gamine, plaisanta Tenten, qui semblait se contenir pour ne pas exploser de rire à la figure de son amie.

\- Avec tout le respect que je te dois, je t'emmerde, rétorqua Temari. Bref, vous êtes toutes seules ? Où sont les autres ?

\- On comptait justement les rejoindre, annonça la brune. Vu l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent déjà être sur place, à mon avis. On y va ensemble ?

\- Allez, c'est parti, répondit Temari, plus que soulagée de ne pas faire le trajet seule.

Les trois amies s'engouffrèrent dans la rue blindée de monde, menant à la place. L'ensemble du village avait été décoré pour l'occasion, donnant l'aspect d'un véritable festival traditionnel. En effet, des guirlandes de lanternes en papier avait été disposées sur toutes les longueurs de chaque ruelle, et des marchands ambulants étaient venus à Konoha pour dynamiser leur vente. On pouvait donc y trouver tout et n'importe quoi, des bijoux artisanaux aux multiples décorations traditionnels, accessoires pour hommes et femmes etc.

L'ambiance générale était au beau fixe, et chaleureuse. Tenten, Hinata et Temari poursuivirent leur chemin, jusqu'au centre du village. Le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux ébahis était incroyable et fascinant. La place centrale de Konoha était métamorphosée. Tout autour du rond-point s'articulaient marchands, lanternes, et autres stands variés. Au milieu se trouvait tout l'attirail de la pyrotechnie, protégé par des ninjas baraqués, au cas où des petits malins s'approchaient de trop près.

Temari avait l'impression d'être redevenue une gosse, émerveillée par tout ce que ses yeux voyaient. Elle avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, trépignant d'impatience de pouvoir découvrir tous les stands présents, de goûter à toutes ces choses, plus appétissantes les unes que les autres. Oh ! Il y avait même des pommes d'amour et de la barbe à papa ! Ça y est, elle commença déjà à saliver.

\- Ah ! Ils sont là-bas ! s'exclama Tenten, en pointant du doigt un groupe au loin.

L'intervention de son amie la tira de sa rêverie gourmande. Temari plissa alors les yeux en direction de l'endroit que Tenten avait désigné, et remarqua effectivement Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, ainsi que ses deux autres copines qui semblaient en pleine conversation avec eux. Pas de Shikamaru en vue, par contre. Mince, alors. Il n'était tout de même pas en retard, si ? Non... il n'oserait pas. Pas après lui avoir limite ordonné d'être à l'heure de son côté. Seigneur, elle allait le tuer, s'il avait le malheur d'être à la bourre.

Un tantinet stressée, elle avança vers le groupe, accompagnée de ses deux amies. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait, elle ne le voyait toujours pas, et commençait à stresser, s'irriter. Et malgré ses efforts, elle avait du mal à dissimuler ses états d'âmes et sa profonde déception.

\- Bonsoir les filles ! S'écria Naruto, avec un grand sourire. Eh bien, eh bien, vous avez sorti le grand jeu, ce soir ! continua-t-il en admirant leurs tenues, suivi d'un sifflement admiratif.

Hinata en rougit instantanément, fuyant à tout prix son regard, et en croisant les mains derrière le dos. Tentent le remercia silencieusement en lui adressant un sourire. Temari, d'humeur taquine, regarda le jeune Hokage avec un sourire en coin.

\- Fais gaffe, il te reste de la bave sur le coin de la bouche.

Tout le monde riaient aux éclats suite à la blague graveleuse de la No Sabaku. Il venait simplement de payer pour son irruption lors de son rencard. Naruto la fusilla du regard, semblant chercher une punchline à lui renvoyer.

\- A ta place, je ne ferais pas trop la maligne, Temari. Parce que te concernant, je pense que ce sera autre chose que de la bave qui se trouvera au coin de la tienne, quand tu retrouveras ton Shikamaru, riposta-t-il avait un clin d'oeil et une expression perverse sur le visage.

Oh, le connard ! Il n'avait pas osé !?

\- Si tu essaies de faire une quelconque allusion déplacée sur ma personne, je t'éclates la tête sur le sol et te fais bouffer tes dents à la cuillère, rétorqua Temari, avec une pointe de défi dans le regard.

\- A toi de voir qui de nous deux a l'esprit détraqué ? Je serais curieux de savoir à quoi tu pensais, surenchérit Naruto.

\- Ooooh, c'est pas bientôt fini, vous deux ?! S'interposa Ino, tandis que le reste du groupe était plié de rire, à s'en tordre le ventre.

\- C'est lui/elle qui a commencé ! S'écrièrent Naruto et tamarin en coeur, se pointant mutuellement du doigt.

\- Vous êtes irrécupérables. Ça craint, murmura Sasuke en passant une main sur son front.

\- De vrais gamins, renchérit Sai en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais c'est pour ça qu'on les adorent, termina Sakura, en regardant Naruto et Temari se fusiller du regard.

Ils continuèrent à se dévisager, comme s'ils avaient la capacité de tuer avec un simple regard. Au bout de quelques minutes, et devant l'absurdité de l'instant, leur visage se déformèrent peu à peu en un sourire nerveux, presque incontrôlable. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire ouf qu'ils se mirent à rigoler à leur tour.

Leurs fous rires fut rejoint par le reste de la bande, comme s'ils étaient contagieux. Temari en avait mal au ventre, mais n'en avait cure. Elle réalisait combien elle était heureuse d'avoir fait le choix de quitter son village natal. Ses amis étaient tous parfaits, à leur manière. Tous ces moments incroyables passés en leur compagnie lui réchauffait le coeur. L'amitié était quelque chose de précieux, qu'elle continuerait à chérir jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

\- Temari ? Interpela une voix au loin, bien que reconnaissable entre toutes.

Ses poils se hérissèrent instantanément, et son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle était figée comme un piquet, et ravala maladroitement sa salive. Elle savait à qui appartenait cette voix, qui était derrière elle, sûrement à quelques pas de là où elle se trouvait. Mais elle était comme paralysée, et son corps ne lui répondait plus. Elle vit ses amis faire signe de la main au nouvel arrivant, alors qu'elle était dans l'incapacité de se mouvoir pour en faire de même.

\- Salut Shika', s'exclama Naruto avec un large sourire. Pile poil à l'heure, dis donc ! Du jamais vu chez toi !

\- Commences pas à me chercher des noises, Naruto, tu veux ?

Elle réussit enfin à se retourner, et son regard croisa instantanément celui de Shikamaru. Elle sentait bien que ses joues étaient en feu, et que son coeur pouvait la lâcher à tout moment. Il était... si beau, si sexy, dans son Junbei gris anthracite. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans une tenue traditionnelle. Et elle n'était pas déçue de la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Elle lui sourit, timidement, tout en cherchant à détourner le regard pour dissimuler ses émois.

De son côté, Shikamaru avait les yeux équarquillés, et le souffle coupé. Il se doutait bien que Temari allait être ravissante en Yukata, mais pas à ce point. Celui-ci marquait incroyablement bien sa taille élancée, et les couleurs se mariaient parfaitement avec son teint. Sans compter la sublime fleur qui décorait ses cheveux. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle provenait du bouquet qu'il lui avait offert, et la voir ainsi dans ses cheveux, enjolivait le tableau déjà magnifique qu'était cette femme. Ne sachant que dire, il se grata l'arrière du crâne, mal à l'aise de l'avoir autant reluqué devant tout le monde. Heureusement pour lui, Naruto lui sauva la mise, en plus de lui enlever une épine du pied.

\- Bon. Maintenant que tout le monde est là, je pense qu'on va pouvoir se séparer pour faire un tour, chacun de notre côté ! On n'a cas se rejoindre dans une heure, pour le feu d'artifice. Ça vous va ?

\- Niquel, répondit Sakura tout en enroulant son bras dans celui de Sasuke. A tout à l'heure, alors !

\- Yep, à toute les gars, renchérit info qui partait déjà avec Sai vers les stands.

Le reste du groupe les imitèrent et commencèrent à partir de leur côté. Tenten, qui avait pris la main de Neji en passant, scruta Temari discrètement en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, signe qu'elle l'encourageait et qui voulait dire « t'inquiète, tout se passera bien ! ».

Ne restait plus que Shikamaru et Temari, qui semblaient en proie à l'admiration du sol sous leurs pieds. Aucun des deux n'osaient parler, se regarder, un tantinet mal à l'aise.

\- Tu... tu veux faire un tour aux stands ? s'aventura Shikamaru, n'appréciant visiblement pas le silence de mort qui régnait entre eux.

Temari releva la tête pour le dévisager. Incapable de prononcer un traître mot, elle se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Nara tendre timidement la main, elle eut un mouvement de recul, surprise. Il voulait lui tenir la main ? Si ça, ce n'était pas inattendu !

Après un laps de temps, et voyant que le bras de Shikamaru restait tendu dans le vide, son corps décida enfin à reprendre ses fonctions motrices et prit la main qui lui était tendue.

Au contact de sa paume contre la sienne, elle se détendit complètement, comme si tout stress s'était dissipé, laissant un sentiment d'étrange sécurité, de bien-être. Depuis combien d'années avait-elle secrètement rêvé de cet instant, celui où elle pourrait avoir la chance de tenir cette main tendue vers elle, dans d'autres circonstances que celles de la sauver lors de missions dangereuses ou de la relever après une chute ? Elle ne savait plus. Tout ce dont elle était certaine, c'était qu'elle était grande, douce et chaude, en plus d'être puissante. Mais surtout, elle était rassurante.

Alors qu'ils déambulaient le long d'une ruelle perpendiculaire à la place principale, le ventre de Temari se contracta et grogna de famine. Temari appuya brutalement dessus de sa main libre, tentant désespérément de le faire taire. Malheureusement pour elle, la complainte de son estomac n'avait pas échappé aux oreilles de son compagnon de route, qui lui lança un sourire hagard.

\- La femme galère aurait-elle faim, peut-être ? Nargua Shikamaru, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Tss... ferme-là, flemmard. Arrête de constamment chercher la merde.

\- Toujours aussi charmante ! Allez viens, on va aller se chercher un truc à manger. Je ne voudrais pas te voir tomber dans les pommes.

\- Ton insolence n'aura de cesse de me surprendre. Il est loin, le Shikamaru timide de tout à l'heure !

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'ai été ébloui par ta beauté. Dès lors qu'il avait terminé sa phrase, il se rendit compte à quel point il avait été honnête, trop honnête. Sérieusement ? Il avait réussi à lui sortir ça, l'air de rien ? Il n'en revenait pas. Gêné, il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, le regard fuyant.

\- Ouais, ouais, bien... Hein ? Pardon ? S'exclama-t-elle, après avoir percuté ces dernières paroles, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. J'ai bien entendu ?!

\- Arrête d'en rajouter, femme galère. Je ne vais pas me répéter, c'est déjà bien assez gênant, grommela-t-il à son attention, toujours en détournant les yeux d'elle.

Temari n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. L'information avait du mal à arriver à son cerveau, tellement celle-ci était aussi surprenante qu'improbable, surtout venant d'un mec fier comme lui. Elle était flattée, bien sûr, mais pas préparée à ce genre de compliment.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire, qu'elle essayait toutefois de dissimuler derrière sa main libre.

Puis elle se posta juste devant lui, ce qui le força à la regarder.

\- Tu sais quoi, flemmard ? Tu n'es pas si mal, non plus, lui avoua-t-elle, avec un clin d'oeil. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? J'ai la dalle !

\- Tout ce que tu veux, du moment que tu ne me ruines pas, déclara Shikamaru. Donc sois raisonnable, Madame la Furie.

\- Si tu n'avais pas rajouté le « Madame la Furie », j'aurais pu me montrer raisonnable, comme tu dis. Mais encore une fois, c'était le mot de trop ! Dommage, tu vas raquer, Nara !

\- Tss... Galère... grommela-t-il.

A ces mots, et toujours main dans la main, Temari pressa le pas en direction des stands, le sourire aux lèvres.

Shikamaru tentait tant bien que mal de suivre la cadence, amusé par la situation malgré lui.

Et puis, il fallait se l'avouer... voir un aussi joli sourire sur le visage de sa belle valait tout l'or du monde.

_**A suivre ...**_


	27. Nul besoin de te dire je t'aime

\- Ça vous fera un total de 1180 yens, s'il vous plaît, annonça la marchande avec un large sourire.

Shikamaru sortit son portefeuille de sa poche, dépité. Comment diable deux petites pommes d'amour pouvait coûter aussi cher ?! C'était scandaleux. Toutefois, il se résigna à ne pas broncher, se disant que c'était tout simplement dû à l'effervescence du festival, et que les vendeurs n'hésitaient jamais à gonfler les prix pour ce type d'occasion. Après avoir payé, il récupéra les deux bâtonnets et en donna un à la source de sa ruine du moment. Temari saisit immédiatement sa pomme d'amour, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles illuminant son visage.

\- Merci, flemmard !

\- Hmm... grommela-t-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher de zieuter son portefeuille devenu soudainement plus léger.

Temari le tira par le bras pour le forcer à la suivre et poursuivirent la découverte des autres stands présents. Elles s'arrêta à chacun d'entre eux, avec des yeux pétillants, ébahis et le sourire aux lèvres, telle une enfant découvrant toutes les merveilles que le monde pouvait lui offrir. En cet instant, elle semblait si détendue, heureuse et innocente, que Shikamaru en avait le coeur battant à cent à l'heure.

Décidément, cette femme n'avait de cesse de le surprendre. S'il devait la caractériser, il dirait sans hésitation que Temari était comme une main de fer dans un gant de velours. Il l'avait connu sauvageonne, autoritaire, parfois violente aussi. Mais ce soir, il découvrit de nouvelles facettes qui lui avaient été inconnus jusqu'alors. Elle était magnifique, radieuse, et indécemment désirable, notamment dans ce Yukata, qui lui allait à ravir. D'ailleurs, à force de la reluquer de la sorte, la bosse qui commençait à se former dans son pantalon ne manqua pas de lui rappeler à quel point il l'a trouvait sexy.

_« Merde, pas maintenant ! »_ siffla-t-il à voix basse, dans une expression sévère.

Temari, qui l'avait entendu, se retourna vers Shikamaru en fronçant les sourcils, et le toisa du regard.

\- Hum ? Tu disais quelque chose ?

Affolé, l'intéressé glissa maladroitement sa main libre dans la poche gauche de son pantalon pour appuyer sur son entrejambe, afin de masquer au mieux son érection et qu'elle n'y voit que du feu.

\- Hein ? Ah, euh... non non, rien du tout, ahah... Poursuivons notre shopping !

Perplexe, elle lui adressa un regard inquisiteur. Puis, voyant qu'il affichait un sourire innocent mais franc, elle se retourna finalement pour poursuivre sa marche, ce qui laissa à Shikamaru l'occasion de soupirer de soulagement.

Tout en dégustant leur pomme d'amour, ils arpentaient les différentes allées, s'arrêtant à chaque stand qui pouvaient éveiller leurs intérêts. Ainsi, Temari fit l'acquisition d'un nouveau Yukata aux couleurs pastels, ornées de motifs de fleurs de cerisiers, des boucles d'oreilles, et un sachet de Hanabi.

Shikamaru, quant à lui, fut moins dépensier. Sa seule trouvaille fut un boitier métallique aux gravures représentant une forêt, servant à disposer et ranger ses cigarettes. Cet achat lui valu une certaine remontrance de la part de sa belle, qui était totalement contre le fait qu'il soit autant accroc au tabac. Tous deux continuèrent à déambuler dans la place principale durant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Temari ralentisse sa marche. Elle avait sacrément mal aux pieds, et avait besoin de se poser. Elle fit signe à Shikamaru de la suivre, et se dirigea vers un banc, loin du tumulte de la foule.

\- La vache ! J'avais oublié à quel point ces satanés chaussures pouvait faire aussi mal, à force de marcher avec, se plaignit Temari, tout en massant énergiquement ses plantes de pieds douloureuses.

\- Vous, les femmes, alors... toujours en train de vous plaindre ! balança Shikamaru en soupirant, n'ayant visiblement d'autres choix que de s'installer à côté d'elle, le temps que sa douleur passe. Allez, ramène tes pieds.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi faire ? demanda Temari, en lui lançant un regard interloqué.

\- Fais ce que je te dis, sans poser de questions. On va pas passer toute la soirée assis comme des cons sur ce banc, non ? Alors passe-moi tes pieds, qu'on en finisse, continua-t-il en tapotant sur ses propres cuisses.

Temari continua à le regarder avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Elle marqua un temps d'hésitation face à la proposition de Shikamaru, qu'elle jugeait assez surprenante, puis décida finalement d'obtempérer, la douleur prenant le pas sur sa surprise. Elle retira donc ses geta et tenta de relever les jambes.

Cependant, la tâche s'avérait relativement compliquée, avec un Yukata. Son mouvement fut accompagnée d'une délicate ouverture de sa tenue, dévoilant alors une bonne partie de ses cuisses. Gênée, elle attrapa le tissu et le rabattit sur sa peau découverte, avant de placer ses jambes sur les cuisses de Shikamaru. Le rouge aux joues, elle le regarda tandis qu'il faisait craquer ses doigts, avant de venir masser ses pieds endoloris, non sans une certaine dextérité et incroyable délicatesse.

Si au début, la douleur s'était fait sentir, Shikamaru la dissipa en un rien de temps, grâce à ses mouvements circulaires avec les pouces qui devinrent très agréables, comme si elle était totalement anesthésiée. Temari continua de le regarder faire, étonnée. Où avait-il appris à masser comme ça ? Quel autres talents lui avait-il caché ? Il ne finissait pas de la surprendre. Ce mec était un véritable couteau suisse.

\- Ça va mieux, femme galère ? demanda Shikamaru, tout en continuant de la masser.

\- Hmm, je ne vais pas le nier, ça fait du bien. T'es plutôt doué, monsieur le pleurnichard.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis plains d'avoir mal aux pieds. Alors, tu m'excuseras, mais la pleurnicharde, c'est plutôt toi.

\- Pour ta gouverne, je ne me serais pas plainte, si une certaine personne ne m'avait pas limite obligée de porter un Yukata, ce soir.

\- Certes, mais je ne t'ai pas forcée à t'arrêter devant tous les stands du festival non plus, à ce que je sache. En plus de te plaindre comme une enfant, t'es une incroyable dépensière. Une vraie femme galère.

\- Eh dis donc, t'as pas bientôt fini, avec tes sermons de macho à deux balles ?! répliqua Temari, affichant une mine sévère.

\- Je continuerais autant qu'il me plaira de le faire, juste pour le plaisir de te faire chier, femme galère, lança t-il avec un sourire et un regard en biais.

Temari lâcha l'affaire. Ce mec était pire qu'une tête de mule. Il ne servait donc à rien de poursuivre cette discussion. C'était de la salive gaspillée inutilement. Elle soupira pour montrer son agacement, et se concentra à nouveau sur le bien que le massage lui procurait.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais faire comme si je n'avait rien entendu. Mais c'est uniquement parce que tu masses plutôt bien.

\- Espèce d'opportuniste.

\- Sale flemmard.

Après ces quelques pics acharnés, Temari et Shikamaru se fusillaient du regard, en silence, attendant chacun de leur côté la prochaine réplique cinglante. Finalement, ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire aux éclats ensemble à s'en faire mal au ventre, face à l'absurdité de leurs échanges. Naturellement, chacun se détendit après cette situation hilarante. Un moment simple, sans artifices, mais qui était des plus agréables.

Se souvenant du contenu de la lettre de Shikamaru, Temari reprit son sérieux, et regarda son partenaire avec sérieux, tandis qu'il cherchait à reprendre son souffle après leur crise de fou rire. Elle avait tellement de questions à lui poser, des réponses à avoir.

\- Shika... à propos de ta lettre...

\- Je sais où tu veux en venir. La fameuse conversation, c'est ça ? lui demanda-t-il, sans la regarder. Vas-y, je te laisses commencer. Comme ça, tu arrêteras de dire que je suis un macho. Je sais me montrer galant, quand je le veux.

\- Permets-moi d'en douter ! Bref... Quand tu es venu chez moi, l'autre fois... Que cherchais-tu en réalité ? Je veux dire... de quoi voulais-tu vraiment me parler ?

Shikamaru réprima un hoquet de surprise, et arrêta net son massage pour poser les mains sur le banc. Et merde. Temari avait directement mis les pieds dans le plat, avec cette question. Etait-il prêt à dévoiler ses sentiments tout de suite ? Devait-il réellement lui avouer tout ce qu'il ressentait de but en blanc, comme ça ? Non, clairement pas. Il allait la faire mariner un peu, avant. Simple question de fierté.

\- Hum... Pour être honnête, je souhaitais vraiment mettre les choses au claire avec toi, suite aux évènements de ta soirée de bienvenue. Te dire que... je ne regrettais pas ce qu'il s'était passé, juste la façon dont ça a été fait. Mais on ne va pas se mentir, l'alcool m'a donné... du courage ? Je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable du quart de ce que j'ai fait en étant sobre.

En entendant cette réponse, Temari se sentit clairement soulagée. Et même s'il l'avait déjà prouvé par ses fameux actes lors de leur rencard, le simple fait de l'entendre dire qu'il ne regrettait rien la rassura.

\- Je vois... Si tu m'avais dit ça directement l'autre fois, on aurait pu éviter la dispute, tu sais ?

\- Bien sûr que je le sais. Pas besoin de m'enfoncer... Je ne suis pas doué pour m'exprimer. Tu devrais le savoir, à force.

\- C'est vrai. Mais entre ne pas savoir s'exprimer et dire de la merde, il y a clairement un fossé, flemmard. J'ai bien cru que j'allais te tuer, d'ailleurs.

\- Arrête de radoter, femme galère. Et puis, si je devais changer le cours des choses, je ne le ferais pas, malgré cette dispute. Parce qu'au final, je pense que l'on s'est dit pleins de choses sans avoir besoin de se parler au sens figuré. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Temari savait très bien à quoi il faisait allusion, et le rouge lui monta instantanément aux joues en y repensant. Cependant, il n'avait pas tort. Ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, ce jour là, avait bien plus de valeur et significations que de simples mots. Mais même avec ça, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter, espérer, qu'il le lui dise en toute franchise. Elle avait besoin d'entendre de sa bouche ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, juste dans le but d'être rassurée. Et confirmer que ce soit bien réciproque.

\- Au risque de me répéter, Temari... Pourquoi es-tu revenu à Konoha ? En toute franchise ? risqua Shikamaru. Il avait besoin de l'entendre. La vraie réponse à cette question.

Temari marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de devoir lui répondre. Elle savait qu'elle devait se jeter à l'eau, que c'était le moment propice pour le faire. Malgré tout, elle n'était pas à l'aise, elle avait peur. Cette crainte d'être tournée en ridicule, si celui qui était près d'elle ne partageait pas les mêmes sentiments qu'elle. Puis elle se souvint de ce que ses amies lui avaient dit : « Arrête de te prendre la tête, sois en phase avec toi-même ». Elle prit une longue inspiration, et baissa la tête, en jouant avec ses pouces.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit... Enfin presque. Pour mes amis, parce que ma place n'était plus à Suna, et... et parce qu'au fond, je nourrissais l'espoir de te revoir. Je... tu m'as manqué...un peu. Et même temps, j'avais peur que... tu m'aies oubliée.

Elle avait enfin réussi. Elle avait été sincère, dit ce qu'elle pensait. Son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Des battements néanmoins irréguliers, dus à l'anxiété, la nervosité mêlées à un immense sentiment de soulagement. Toutefois, elle avait peur d'affronter son regard, et de la réponse qu'il pouvait lui donner après ça. La tête toujours enfoui dans le creux de ses épaules, elle contempla ses mains tremblantes.

A cette révélation, Shikamaru en était resté bouche-bée et eut du mal à dissimuler la joie immense qui s'était emparée de lui à l'entente de cette réponse. Et même s'il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente, l'entendre dire de sa bouche qu'il lui avait manqué lui procurait un bien fou. Mais en la voyant ainsi renfrognée, cachée dans ses épaules voûtées, il eut un pincement au coeur. Depuis combien de temps avait-elle voulu lui dire ?

Au fond, il ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, parce qu'il savait que c'était sans doute à cause de son comportement de merde qu'elle n'avait pas réussi ou voulu lui avouer quoi que ce soit. S'il voulait donc se rattraper, c'était maintenant qu'il devait le faire. Alors, il soupira, sortit un cigarette de son nouvel étui et l'alluma.

Après avoir tiré une longue bouffée, il la recracha et laissa ses yeux se perdre au loin, dans la contemplation du ciel nocturne. Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux, bien que diminué par l'effervescence du festival qui poursuivait son cours, à quelques mètres de leur position. Puis il décida de jeter sa cigarette à peine entamée, et prit son courage à deux mains.

\- Comment je pourrais t'oublier, femme galère ? C'est... c'est tout bonnement impossible. Quand je t'ai revue, ce soir-là... j'ai cru a une putain d'hallucination, au début, à cause du surplus de saké. Je pensais ne jamais te revoir, mais au fond, je... j'avais l'espoir que tu reviennes... un jour.

\- Shikamaru..., murmura Temari.

Il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle réponde à ça. Il n'avait nul besoin de l'entendre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était, encore une fois, lui montrer toute la sincérité de ses propos dans des actes. Alors, il chercha le menton de Temari de sa main, et la força à redresser la tête, pour lui faire face.

Quand il vit des larmes perler sur les recoins de ses yeux, ses joues rouges et l'expression déroutante qu'elle affichait, il fut animé d'un puissant désir de l'embrasser. De la rassurer. De lui prouver à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point sa vie serait insignifiante et fade sans une femme comme elle à ses côtés.

\- Tu sais, avant d'aller chez toi, ce jour-là... Je... je suis allé me recueillir auprès d'Asuma. J'en avais besoin. Vraiment besoin. Et je lui ai en quelque sorte ouvert mon cœur. Je sais que c'est débile, parce qu'il ne m'entendra jamais, mais... il fallait que je le fasse. Pour me sentir mieux.

Encore une fois, il n'avait nul besoin qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle sache de quoi il était question à ce sujet. Il lui dirait en temps voulu. Temari le regardait d'un air interrogateur, semblant chercher des réponses dans son regard qui ne montrait rien. Mais elle n'y trouverait rien. Il ne lui laisserait d'ailleurs pas le temps de le faire. Lentement, il approcha son visage du sien, effaça les larmes de sa main libre et lui sourit timidement. Et dans le même instant, il posa avec douceur ses lèvres contre les siennes, dans un chaste baiser qui se voulait rassurant, doux mais passionné. Dans cet échange, Shikamaru voulait déverser toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait, sans éprouver la moindre nécessité de les dire.

Parce que des actes valaient bien plus que des paroles. Parce qu'il pouvait dire « je t'aime » et lui dévoiler son coeur juste avec ce baiser.

Temari y répondit avec envie, ayant bien compris le message muet que comportait cet échange et qu'il souhaitait lui délivrer. Maladroitement, elle croisa ses bras autour de la nuque de Shikamaru, ses jambes toujours fichés sur les cuisses de celui-ci.

Ce fut donc dans le plus pur des silences, en plein coeur d'un festival prônant la paix dans le monde des ninjas, que deux d'entre eux laissèrent pleinement leurs sentiments les envahir sous un ciel parsemé d'étoiles, avant que le tonnerre et les mille et une couleurs du feu d'artifice ne viennent changer ce manteau de nuit infini.

_**A suivre...**_


	28. Passion sous un feu d'artifice

Temari et Shikamaru restèrent encore un moment assis sur le banc, prolongeant ce baiser qui avait, en quelque sorte, été la preuve et la concrétisation de leurs sentiments respectifs, sans éprouver le besoin poser des mots sur ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre.

Presque par automatisme, et guidé par son désir immuable, Shikamaru apposa une main sur la jambe de la jeune femme, avant de la remonter le long de sa cuisse. C'était plus fort que lui, il avait besoin de la toucher, de sentir cette peau incroyablement douce sous sa paume. Temari étouffa un gémissement contre sa bouche, qui se transforma en un soupir chaud, presque plaintif. S'ils n'étaient pas sur ce banc, à la vue de tous, nul doute que leur baiser n'aurait été qu'un simple avant-goût.

Alors, avant que la situation ne dérape plus et que sa volonté ne la quitte définitivement, Temari se détacha à contre coeur des lèvres de Nara, tout en le fixant du regard.

\- Je... les autres doivent nous attendre, et... on risque de rater le feu d'artifice... murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque fiévreuse, haletante.

Shikamaru la regarda, partagé entre la déception et le soulagement. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, et que la situation aurait pu à tout moment dérailler si elle ne l'avait pas arrêté. Il soupira discrètement, avant de plonger à nouveau son regard dans le sien, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

\- Hum... tu as raison. On devrait aller les rejoindre. Mais je te préviens, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, lui adressa-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Tu dis ça depuis qu'on s'est retrouvés, et je n'ai encore rien vu, répondit-elle, amusée. Que c'était jouissif de le faire chier !

\- Continue à me chercher, femme galère. Tu ne paies rien pour attendre.

\- J'attends de voir ça !

\- Pas de soucis, tu vas pas être déçue. Au fait, comment vont tes pieds ? Tu peux marcher ?, s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Oui, oui, ça va. Grâce à toi, lui répondit-elle, un sourire franc aux lèvres.

Le coeur de Shikamaru fit un grand huit dans sa poitrine. Il adorait la voir ainsi. Heureuse, souriante, joyeuse. Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, et un tiraillement entre ses jambes, il détourna le regard d'elle, voulant éviter tout dérapage incontrôlé.

Heureusement pour lui, Temari retira ses jambes et se leva enfin. Elle prit un instant pour réarranger sa tenue, de sorte qu'aucun indice révélant leur rapprochement auprès des autres ne soit visible. Shikamaru l'imita, et attendit qu'elle ait terminé de défroisser son Yukata, avant de lui tendre la main. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle releva la tête, et remarqua une nouvelle fois, la main tendue de Shikamaru, qu'elle prit avec plaisir. Il croisa ses doigts entre les siens, de sorte à ne plus se lâcher, et reprirent tous deux le chemin de la place principale. Les allées et ruelles étaient maintenant bondées de monde, ce qui obligeait Shikamaru et Temari à zigzaguer entre les passants et ralentir leur marche pour éviter de bousculer quelqu'un. Vu le monde qu'il y avait, Nara était rassuré d'avoir la main de Temari dans la sienne. Le cas échéant, ils auraient pu facilement se perdre, dans cette marée humaine.

Après quelques minutes de marche au ralenti, ils aperçurent enfin au loin leurs amis, ceux-ci s'étant regroupés au plus près de l'endroit où allait être tiré le feu d'artifice. Naruto et Hinata, qui étaient en pleine discussion un peu à l'écart du reste du groupe, furent les premiers à remarquer l'arrivée de Shikamaru et Temari, et eurent un sourire en coin lorsqu'ils virent leurs mains entremêlées. La jeune Hyuga adressa un regard conciliant à Temari, tandis que Shikamaru soutenait le regard de Naruto, en remuant discrètement la tête, comme pour lui sommer de ne faire aucun commentaire sur le sujet.

\- Vous arrivez à point nommé, vous deux, annonça Naruto, une fois Shikamaru et Temari à leur côté. Ça va commencer dans cinq minutes ! Alors, vous avez trouvé votre bonheur sur les stands ?

\- Madame galère s'est faite plaisir, ouais, répondit Shikamaru en pointant du doigt les quelques sacs qu'il portait de l'autre main.

\- Arrête d'exagérer, flemmard. A t'écouter, on dirait que j'ai dévalisé les stands !

\- Ça aurait pu être le cas, si je ne t'avais pas freiné dans tes pulsions dépensières. Si on ne vous pose pas de limites, vous claquez tout votre fric, vous, les femmes...

\- Tiens, tiens, encore des allusions machistes, Monsieur l'intello ? rétorqua Temari.

\- Ce ne sont pas des allusions, j'expose simplement les faits tels qu'ils sont, Madame Furie, trancha Shikamaru, toujours dans la provocation dans le seul but de jouer avec les nerfs de sa belle.

\- Mais Seigneur, que tu m'énerves !

Sakura et Ino explosèrent de rire face à leur altercation habituelle, suivies de l'ensemble des garçons qui semblaient faire des paris entre eux, à savoir combien de temps Shikamaru allait survivre avant de se prendre une raclée par la No Sabaku.

\- Vous êtes incroyables, tous les deux. Un vrai petit couple de têtes brûlées, balança Sai avec sarcasme.

Temari fit volte face vers le petit ami d'Ino, en lui lançant un regard meurtrier, comme pour lui signifier que s'il disait un mot de plus, elle allait le tuer.

\- Eh bien alors, Sai ? Toi aussi, tu serais tenté de faire un vol plané ? Provoqua-t-elle en désignant son poing serré.

\- Bon les gars, calmez-vous, commença Naruto, tout en essayant de réprimer un fou rire. Le feu d'artifice va commencer, et je dois y aller pour faire un discours, en tant qu'Hokage. Tâchez de rester en vie juste pour cinq minutes, ok ?

\- On va essayer, répondit Sakura avec une pointe d'ironie. Allez, file !

Naruto leur fit un signe de la tête et partit en direction du centre de la place pour rejoindre les pyromanes ainsi que Kakashi, son ancien Sensei, qui l'attendait.

Le groupe d'amis, quant à eux, se rassemblèrent avant de se rapprocher au maximum, afin d'avoir une meilleure visibilité sur Naruto, et l'encourager. Temari et Shikamaru restèrent toutefois légèrement en retrait, juste derrière les autres. Cette discrétion permit à Nara de lâcher la main de sa belle, pour venir l'encercler par la taille. Temari, surprise, cherchait à capter le regard de Nara, celui-ci lui répondant simplement avec un sourire entendu sur le visage, avant de se coller davantage à elle.

Le discours débuta, et Naruto maîtrisait l'exercice avec une main de chef. Il semblait détendu, confiant, en s'adressant à l'ensemble des ninjas de Konoha présents. Son allocution portait principalement sur l'hommage aux combattants de la Dernière Guerre qui avaient payé de leur vie pour assurer la victoire et la paix dans les villages. Des mentions particulières avaient été faites, notamment pour l'ancien Sensei de Shikamaru, Asuma. A l'entente du nom de son défunt maître, celui-ci eut le visage dur, fermé, une expression de profonde tristesse anéantissant toute trace de sourire, et le regard perdu dans le vide. Machinalement, il avait exercé une forte pression de la main contre la hanche de Temari. Et sans qu'il ne puisse le maîtriser, des larmes coulaient à présent le long de ses joues. Des larmes d'amertume, de regret et surtout de remords.

Temari le regarda, impuissante. Elle savait combien il s'en voulait, combien il avait été anéanti suite à la mort d'Asuma. Cette épisode tragique avait été un véritable traumatisme pour lui, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des remords, elle aussi. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas été là, auprès de lui, ce jour-là. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle aurait pu être un soutien moral, une présence rassurante. En voyant Shikamaru pleurer, elle avait mal au coeur. Doucement, elle releva une main, qui vint essuyer ses joues encombrées et humides de ses larmes.

\- Shika, je...

\- Ça va aller. C'est juste... à cause de la poussière, murmura-t-il, sans la regarder.

Elle savait bien que c'était faux, mais n'en dit rien. Etant fière elle-même, elle n'oserait pas le contredire et le sermonner. A la place, elle se rapprocha davantage de lui, et plaça elle aussi un bras autour de sa taille, pour se montrer rassurante, présente.

Ce geste, aussi simpliste était-il, avait néanmoins réussi à détendre Shikamaru, qui relâchait un peu la pression dans une longue expiration. Son visage se radoucit au fur et à mesure, avant de baisser la tête et regarder Temari, celle-ci s'étant concentrée de nouveau sur le discours de son ami. Elle avait essayé de faire ce qu'elle pouvait pour le consoler, il en avait pleinement conscience. Et quand bien même la douleur morale de la perte d'Asuma ne partirait jamais, il savait dorénavant qu'il ne serait plus seul pour la supporter.

Alors, il baissa lentement la tête vers l'oreille de la jeune femme, et lui souffla le seul mot qui avait de l'importance pour lui en cet instant, et qui avait à ces yeux une valeur inestimable.

\- Temari... Merci.

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle n'avait simplement pas besoin de le faire. Cependant, ce simple « merci » lui faisait chaud au coeur, et lui donnait la confirmation que le peu qu'elle avait pu faire pour lui avait suffit à apaiser sa tristesse de l'instant. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Toujours collés l'un à l'autre, ils écoutaient Naruto poursuivre son discours. A la fin de celui-ci, il laissa Kakashi prendre la parole à son tour, qui remercia l'ensemble des habitants de Konoha pour leur présence et pour leur attention, avant de céder sa place aux ninjas chargés de préparer le feu d'artifice.

La foule recula pour laisser de l'espace aux pyromanes, et pour garantir une certaine sécurité.

Temari et Shikamaru durent s'agripper l'un à l'autre pour éviter de trébucher ou se perdre, et reculèrent à leur tour pour suivre le mouvement.

Naruto, quant à lui, réussit à se frayer un chemin entre les passants pour rejoindre ses amis, et pointa du doigt un endroit non loin de là où allait être tiré le feu d'artifice, et qui serait plus tranquille. Le groupe, après avoir repéré le lieu, acquiesça et suivit l'Hokage en file indienne.

Une fois tout le monde réunit, chacun décida de s'asseoir sur l'herbe, attendant le début des festivités. Temari trépignait d'impatience, et fit signe à Shikamaru de lui donner le sac où était réunit ses achats. Elle récupéra les petits bâtonnets d'artifice qu'elle avait acheté, et en distribua à tout le monde, ce qui lui valut une vague de remerciements et de sourires.

\- Super idée, Tema' ! dit Ino, tout sourire, le bâtonnet à la main.

\- Je savais que ça allais faire son petit effet, lui répondit l'intéressée. Shikamaru, tu pourrais nous prêter ton briquet, s'il te plaît ?

Sans dire un mot, celui-ci fouilla dans la poche de son Jinbei, et posa le fameux briquet dans la paume de Temari avec un sourire entendu.

\- Allez, que tout le monde fasse un voeu, après l'avoir allumé ! En espérant que tous vos souhaits se réalisent, termina-t-elle, en agitant son bâtonnet sous la flamme. Puis elle ferma les yeux, et pria très fort.

Ce qu'elle souhaitait, silencieusement, était évident. Elle avait fait le voeu que sa relation avec l'hériter Nara se concrétise, et si c'était le cas, qu'elle soit durable dans le temps. Elle ne savait pas ce que les autres avaient choisi, mais pour certains, elle en avait une petite idée. Elle mettrait sa main à couper que son voeu était similaire à celui d'Hinata, vis à vis de Naruto. Que Ino souhaitait devenir riche et que son magasin connaisse encore plus de succès. Que Sakura voulait que Sasuke la reconnaisse officiellement en tant que petite amie, idem pour Tenten, qui avait sûrement fait le voeu que son aventure avec Neji soit plus concrète.

Pour Shikamaru, par contre... elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Et par correction, elle ne lui poserait jamais la question. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que son voeu se réalise, à lui aussi.

Les minutes déroulèrent à une vitesse folle, et tout le monde semblait passer un bon moment. Ce feu d'artifice était l'occasion pour Temari de se créer de nouveaux souvenirs impérissables avec ceux qu'elles aimaient, qu'elle chérirait jusqu'à son dernier soupir. Elle était revenu pour eux, pour Lui, aussi. Et pour rien au monde, elle ne voudrait repartir de Konoha. Sa place était définitivement ici, auprès d'eux, jusqu'au bout.

Des tonnerres d'applaudissements la tira de sa rêverie. La foule face à eux commençait à s'agiter, signe que le spectacle allait commencer d'une minute à l'autre.

L'instant d'après, des premiers tirs résonnèrent dans la nuit, et le ciel noir fut illuminé de multiples couleurs éclatantes des feux d'artifices, avant de s'éteindre dans des amas de fumées.

C'était spectaculaire. Plus personne ne parlait autour d'eux, laissant leurs yeux s'émerveiller face aux mille et une couleurs qui drapaient ce ciel étoilé.

Le moment était magnifique, et très romantique aussi. Mais Shikamaru, qui était assis avec les autres garçons, était si loin que Temari ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au coeur. Elle aurait aimé qu'il soit à côté d'elle, et qu'ils regardent le feu d'artifice côte à côte, main dans la main. Elle n'arrivait pas à dissimuler sa déception, mais tenta tout de même de sourire pour cacher ses émotions.

L'intéressé avait du capter ses pensées car celui-ci, après avoir touché un mot à ses amis, se leva et se dirigea vers elle, avant de se rasseoir, juste à côté.

\- Eh, femme galère. Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit l'autre fois ? Que tu es beaucoup plus sexy quand tu souris. Alors arrête de faire la tête. On dirait que je t'ai manqué.

\- Je m'en rappelle très bien, flemmard. Et oui, c'est bien le cas.

\- Le cas de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me baragouines ?

\- C'est le cas. Je voulais que tu... je voulais simplement que tu sois près de moi, murmura-t-elle, le feu aux joues, tête baissée.

Shikamaru eut instamment un coup de chaud, avec la sensation que son coeur explosait dans sa poitrine. De toutes les réponses qu'aurait pu lui donner Temari, il ne s'était absolument pas préparé à celle-ci. Parce que ce n'était pas habituel, et qu'ils avait à quel point cela avait dû être dur pour elle, de l'avouer. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, les yeux rivés ailleurs, avant de les reposer sur elle, d'un regard bienveillant.

\- Eh bien, je suis là, maintenant, lui répondit-il, tout en recueillant sa main dans la sienne, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle lui adressa un regard en biais, une expression de satisfaction sur le visage. Elle était contente, il le savait. Elle n'avait attendue qu'une seule chose, et Shikamaru était fier de l'avoir comprise.

Il rompit les derniers centimètres qui la séparait d'elle, et se remit à admirer les explosions colorés dans le ciel. Temari en fit de même, et se servit du prétexte de cette proximité avec lui pour poser délicatement sa tête contre son épaule. Shikamaru eut un mouvement de recul, surpris par le geste, mais la laissa faire.

Alors que la nuit grondait sous les assauts pyrotechniques, elle profita du vacarme de ce spectacle pour prononcer discrètement les trois mots les plus difficiles à exprimer, mais les plus sincères, en espérant que la prochaine fois, elle aurait le cran de les lui répéter en face. Pour l'heure, ceci ne représenterait que de simples mouvements de lèvres, sans que personne ne comprennent ce qu'elle avait dit.

_\- Je t'aime, Shikamaru..._

**A suivre...**


	29. Déclaration charnelle

_**Hello les p'tits chats ! Après beaucoup de retard, voici ENFIN le tant attendu chapitre ! **_💞 _**Comme promis, vous vouliez du lemon, et bien le voilà ! **_💞

️ **NB pour les lecteurs ** ️ **: ce chapitre est clairement explicite, contenant des scènes à caractère sexuel ! Je rappelle également que tous rapports doivent être protégés, alors sortez couverts ! Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris, pas de ce que vous lisez. Vous voilà prévenu(e)s **

**Bonne lecture à vous ! **

Tous les villageois continuèrent d'admirer les pluies d'étincelles lumineuses et colorés dans le ciel, un sourire aux lèvres se dessinant sur chaque visage émerveillé.

Temari et Shikamaru apprécièrent le spectacle, main dans la main, toute distance étant dorénavant un lointain souvenir pour eux. La jeune femme tourna la tête pour le regarder, et vit que celui-ci étant visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Par miracle, Shikamaru ne semblait pas avoir entendu les mots qu'elle avait prononcé un peu plus tôt, et c'était tant mieux. Elle choisirait le moment idéal pour ouvrir son cœur. Un moment où ils seront seuls, tous les deux.

Le feu d'artifice dura encore quelques longues minutes, avant d'exploser dans un bouquet final somptueux, spectaculaire. Il y avait tellement de couleurs et de formes différentes, qu'il était impossible de détacher les yeux du ciel, profitant de la magnificence de l'instant pour graver chaque détail dans les mémoires de chacun.

De part et d'autre de la place, les gens s'exclamèrent de surprise et de joie, donnant véritablement tout le sens de cet événement : la paix, la joie, la sérénité.

Après que le feu d'artifice fut terminé, Shikamaru, qui avait à présent des fourmis dans les jambes, se releva péniblement. Il tenta la main à Temari pour l'aider à se lever à son tour, sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Ça te dirais de décamper en catimini, pendant que les autres sont en train de bavasser ? Lui chuchota-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Humm, pourquoi pas ? répondit Temari, avec une pointe de malice dans la voix.

Suite à sa réponse positive, Shikamaru ne perdit pas une seconde. Il serra la main de la blonde dans la sienne, et se mit en marche rapide, de sorte qu'ils puissent s'échapper rapidement sans que les autres ne sachent dans quelle direction ils partaient.

Une fois suffisamment loin du groupe, et des gens en général, il ralentit sa course, pour permettre à Temari de reprendre son souffle, et lui éviter d'autres douleurs aux pieds.

\- Alors, c'est quoi le plan ? l'interrogea Temari, qui n'avait aucune idée de ce que Nara avait en tête.

\- Il n'y a aucun plan. Je voulais simplement être... euh..., commença-t-il, tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, comme à chaque fois qu'il était embarrassé.

\- Tu voulais ?

\- Tss... galère, maugréa-t-il, en prenant soin de l'éviter du regard.

Le rouge commençait à lui monter aux joues, et la gêne gagnait du terrain. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué de terminer une simple phrase ? Il voulait être sincère avec elle, lui montrer à quel point il était amoureux d'elle. Cependant, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, de délivrer ses sentiments. Ce qui expliquait la raison pour laquelle il avait tant de mal à trouver les mots justes, et à lui prouver les choses sans une once de gêne. Et pourtant, ils avaient passé tellement d'étapes, qu'il était arrivé à un moment crucial. Celui d'être un homme accompli, un homme franc et honnête.

\- Je voulais être avec toi. En tête à tête, finit-il par lui avouer.

La réponse de Shikamaru eut l'effet d'une bombe pour Temari. Parce que c'était inattendu, mais surtout un bonheur incroyable de l'entendre dire ça.

\- Wouah. Le célèbre Shikamaru Nara aurait enfin compris le sens du mot « romantique » ?

\- OK. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. T'as gagné.

\- Ahahah, par contre, tu es toujours aussi susceptible ! Désolée, c'était trop tentant. Et puis... je m'y attendais pas.

\- Au moins, tu auras la confirmation que je suis un homme plein de surprise.

\- Et à quels autres surprises pourrais-je m'attendre ? Demanda Temari, avec un air espiègle sur le visage.

\- Arrête de me regarder avec cet air aguicheur, sinon je vais devoir t'emmener dans un coin sombre, à l'abri des regards, chuchota t'il à son oreille, ce qui lui donna un frisson.

\- Tu n'oserais pas, flemmard. Tu tiens beaucoup trop à ta vie, s'exclama t'elle, en ricanant.

Shikamaru la fusilla du regard. Etait-elle sérieusement en train de le défier ? Elle allait payer cher pour cet affront. Il en faisait le serment.

\- Répète un peu pour voir ? Je crois ne pas avoir bien entendu.

\- J'ai dit : tu n'oserai p...AAAAHHH !

Elle sentit ses pieds décoller du sol et se retrouva sur l'épaule de Shikamaru, tel un vulgaire sac.

\- SHIKAMARU NARA ! REPOSE MOI TOUT DE SUITE ! Hurla-t-elle en s'agitant dans tous les sens, tout en martelant son dos à coup de poing.

\- Reste tranquille, femme galère. Quand on me cherche on me trouve. Maintenant, tu es au courant.

Il activa le pas vers la forêt, et s'orienta facilement vers un coin qu'il savait tranquille et discret.

Temari continuait ses assauts désespérés, ce qui amusa sincèrement Shikamaru. Elle voulait jouer, alors ils allaient jouer!

Sa traversée fut plus ardu qu'à l'accoutumée, étant donné qu'il portait Temari à bout de bras. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, ils débouchèrent sur une petite clairière, à l'abris de regards indiscrets. Seul la nuit sombre, les arbres denses et quelques chants de grillons leur tenait compagnie. Arrivés au centre de celle-ci, Temari abandonna un instant sa rage pour visualiser l'endroit où elle avait été « amenée ». Bordel, ce con avait bien réussi son coup, ils étaient seuls au monde dans ce coin paumé de la forêt.

Après multiples vérifications, et s'être assurés que la prairie était bien déserte, Shikamaru, qui avait toujours sa ninja sur l'épaule, se pencha lentement pour éviter tout accident et la déposa enfin au sol, en veillant à la bloquer entre ses jambes pour lui éviter toute fuite potentielle.

Et lorsqu'il posa enfin les yeux sur elle, son corps fut parcourut d'une ardente chaleur, en plus d'un frisson ressenti jusqu'au bout des doigts.

Elle était là, sous lui, son Yukata étant légèrement ouvert au niveau de sa poitrine, qui laissait entrevoir un décolleté à la limite de l'indécence. La première image qui lui vint à l'esprit fut celle de ses mains venant trouver ses tétons, qu'il ferait durcir de plaisir par de légers pincements avec ses doigts. Cette simple idée lui valut un embrasement insupportable au niveau de son entrejambe. Son sang affluait et se concentrait maintenant dans son sexe, devenant une érection à la limite du supportable. Et pour ne pas l'aider, l'encolure de son yukata n'était pas la seule partie débraillée. Il n'osait même pas regarder au niveau des cuisses de sa belle, sans quoi il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se maîtriser bien longtemps.

Temari ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Elle cherchait dans son regard fuyant un indice, une réponse à ce qu'il prévoyait de lui faire. Elle le contemplait avec ce regard qui le faisait tant craquer, à la frontière du désir et du mépris. Elle voulait qu'il le lui dise. Qu'il soit sincère avec elle. Car même si ce n'était que des mots, il était tout plaisant de les entendre.

Shikamaru, lui, priait un Dieu en qui il ne croyait pas de se retenir à la prendre maintenant, et pris une lente, bien que profonde, inspiration pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits. Il avait envie de finir ce qu'il avait commencé chez elle. Ici, dans cette clairière. Un endroit où il savait qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés, ni interrompus. Mais avant, il se devait de se comporter comme un homme.

\- Ecoute, Temari... Je... commença-t-il, semblant chercher ses mots. Puis il soupira, agacé de na pas savoir correctement s'exprimer. Ça semblait pourtant si simple. Mais la réalité était tout autre. Tant pis, il allait devoir improviser.

\- Tu te rappelles de ce que j'ai écris dans la lettre que je t'ai laissé ? reprit-il, tout en la fixant de ces yeux perçants.

Pour seule réponse, Temari se contenta d'acquiescer, son regard toujours plongé dans le sien, attendant la suite, non sans une certaine anxiété.

\- Je voulais te dire que je t'... que je... Oh et puis merde. Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, là tout de suite, c'est que putain, Tema'... j'ai envie de toi, à un point dont tu n'as pas idée... acheva-t-il, le souffle court.

\- Shika... murmura-t-elle, d'une voix fiévreuse.

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de s'exprimer jusqu'au bout. C'en était trop pour lui. Il avait atteint sa limite. Temari et son corps beau à en damner, son regard, sa voix, cette... bouche. Soudainement, il glissa ses mains sous les aisselles de Temari et la releva brusquement, ce qui arracha un hoquet de surprise à l'intéressée. Puis, il la positionna sur ses cuisses musclés, face à lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, avec force.

L'assaut était aussi puissant qu'imprévisible et une chaleur ardente s'installa très rapidement entre eux. Temari répondit à son baiser avec empressement, comme s'il existait un risque potentiel visant à les interrompre. Elle essayait de venir à la rencontre de la langue de Shikamaru, et n'eut pas besoin de la chercher très longtemps. Celle de Temari fut immédiatement prise en otage, sa semblable cherchant à la goûter, avant que Nara ne vienne la mordiller, la sucer avec une incroyable douceur.

À califourchon sur lui, son Yukata était alors totalement remontée sur elle, les pans trainant de chaque coté, à même le sol. Elle sentait la brise nocturne caresser ses jambes dénudées, ce qui était très agréable et non négligeable, au vue de la montée en température qu'il y avait entre eux. Dans cette position, elle pouvait alors sentir toute la raideur de son sexe contre elle, celui-ci ne semblant avoir qu'une envie : s'introduire au plus profond d'elle pour lui ouvrir les portes d'un orgasme sans précédent. Ce qui ne l'excita que davantage.

Totalement ravagée par le désir qui avait prit possession de son propre corps et son esprit, elle resserra ses cuisses autour de la taille de Shikamaru, pour donner à leur baiser plus de force et d'emprise. Elle enroula ensuite ses bras autour de son cou, et profita de l'euphorie de leur échange pour défaire d'une main, une nouvelle fois, la queue de cheval de Shikamaru, laissant les cheveux bruns de celui-ci tomber en cascade sur son visage.

L'intéressé n'y prêta aucune attention, préférant de loin se concentrer sur toutes les sensations qui l'envahissaient en cet instant. Il savait qu'elle le préférait les cheveux détachés, alors il n'en dirait rien. Profitant du fait qu'elle semblait être totalement en phase avec ses propres envies, il s'autorisa à glisser un bras autour sa taille pour la coller à lui, l'autre venant décaler l'embrasure du yukata, à la recherche d'un contact plus intime avec sa poitrine.

Lorsqu'il comprit l'absence d'un habituel soutien-gorge, quand ses doigts trouvèrent immédiatement un téton déjà bien durci, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et son membre douloureux n'en fut que plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Bordel de merde, elle allait le rendre dingue.

Agréablement surpris, il entreprit de le titiller du bout des doigts, avant d'aller plus loin.

Temari étouffa un cri contre la bouche de Shikamaru, quand celui-ci commença à effectuer de légers pincements sur son téton. Elle se décala alors légèrement de son torse, afin de lui laisser l'espace nécessaire pour la caresser davantage. Il savait comment lui donner du plaisir, sans avoir besoin de lui demander. C'était comme un instinct, une évidence, bien que c'en était déroutant.

Sans se défaire de leur baiser, elle décala son bras droit du cou de Shikamaru, et le laissa trouver refuge sous le haut de son Jinbei, pour caresser son torse avec envie.

L'héritier Nara commençait à perdre le contrôle. Il connaissait ses limites, et il était à deux doigts de les franchir. Il avait besoin de plus, beaucoup plus. S'excusant mentalement, il se détacha des lèvres de Temari, et vint immédiatement poser son regard sur elle, la cherchant des yeux. L'expression qu'elle avait sur le visage était incroyablement excitante. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées, ses joues empourprées, et ses yeux cyans étaient brillants de désir. Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Il sentait son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, devant tant de perfection. Sa perfection à lui, et à lui seul. Il avait envie de la goûter, de faire ce qu'il avait prévu avant d'être interrompu, la dernière fois.

Tout en maintenant son regard, il lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait le lâcher, et délicatement, il la fit descendre de ses jambes pour l'allonger sous lui, la dominant ainsi de toute sa hauteur. Voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir l'arrêter, il écarta ses cuisses avec une extrême douceur, laissant entrevoir un dessous encore plus excitant que la dernière fois.

\- Shikamaru... qu'est-ce que...

\- Laisse-moi faire. Fais-moi confiance, souffla-t-il, avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Quittant ses lèvres de nouveau, il laissa sa bouche parcourir son cou, avant de descendre au fur et à mesure, en déposant ici et là quelques ambassades délicates sur sa peau. Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Temari redressa la tête pour le regarder faire. Sauf qu'elle ne le laissera pas faire. Elle voulait prendre les commandes, cette fois-ci. Alors, elle posa une main sur son torse pour l'obliger à reculer, et se releva à son tour pour finalement s'asseoir en tailleur face à lui. Shikamaru, qui prenait maintenant appui sur ses genoux face à elle, la toisait du regard. Devant l'incompréhension qui se lisait sur le visage du brun, Temari ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Temari ?

\- Cette-fois, flemmard, c'est moi qui vais mener la danse, murmura-t-elle.

Sur le coup, il ne comprenait pas du tout à quoi elle faisait allusion. Ce fut lorsqu'il la vit approcher ses mains de son pantalon que son cerveau visualisait la scène qui allait se dérouler devant ses yeux. Non... Etait-ce bien ce à quoi il pensait ?

Son hypothèse fut confirmée lorsque Temari descendit sur ses genoux pantalon et sous-vêtement, laissant son sexe dressé libéré de tout obstacle. Il croyait rêver. Il ne s'était pas du tout préparé à ça. Son coeur était au bord de l'explosion, alors qu'il ne se passait encore rien.

Mais alors que son regard croisait celui de Temari, celui-ci semblant déterminé, il se sentit défaillir.

Si elle avait d'autres idées comme celle-là en tête, il serait ravi de les connaître. Cependant, il ne souhaitait absolument pas qu'elle le fasse juste pour lui faire plaisir. Reprenant non sans difficulté ses esprits, il se mit à la regarder, en quête du moindre indice dans son comportement lui confirmant qu'elle ne se sentait pas contrainte à faire quoi que ce soit pour son simple plaisir personnel.

\- Temari, je... tu n'es pas obligée de ... oh bordel..., souffla-t-il dans un gémissement rauque, lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de sa belle effleurer l'extrémité de son sexe.

A quatre pattes devant lui, elle commençait à déposer de doux baisers sur toute la longueur de son érection, ce qui le mit dans tous ses états. A chaque contact avec ses lèvres, son coeur manquait un battement, et sa respiration en devint saccadé. Ne sachant quoi faire de ses bras branlants, il s'autorisa à caresser du dos de la main le visage de celle qu'il aimait avec la plus grande délicatesse, bien qu'il tremblait, alors que l'autre vint trouver refuge sur l'épaule dénudée de Temari, pour maintenir son équilibre. Bien que la position qu'il avait actuellement commençait à lui donner des fourmis dans les jambes, la douleur fut comme anesthésiée, le plaisir prenant le dessus au fur et à mesure que Temari partait à la rencontre de son sexe avec sa bouche.

Voyant que Shikamaru semblait apprécier, Temari poursuivit ses baisers passionnés sur son membre raide, avant d'enfin accueillir l'extrémité de celui-ci dans sa bouche. Shikamaru, en proie à une chaleur quasi insoutenable concentrée dans son bas ventre, rejeta la tête en arrière en poussant un gémissement rauque, submergé par le plaisir de sentir sa langue contre lui. La sensation était divine, presque irréel. Il voulait que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. Le sang continuait d'affluer dans son sexe déjà bien gonflé, qui se faisait alors plus imposant dans la bouche de sa belle. Sa respiration, déjà instable, trouva tout de même une certaine harmonie au rythme des baisers de Temari sur sa personne.

Sa belle, quant à elle, poursuivait sa découverte de sa langue, titillant, pêchant chaque côté de la verge de Shikamaru avec passion et plaisir. Elle était imposante, chaude et semblait en réclamer davantage. Alors, dans un élan d'extrême concupiscence, elle continua de jouer avec de sa langue, de frotter ses lèvres sur l'extrémité, avant de l'accueillir pleinement dans sa bouche, arrachant immédiatement un râlement de son partenaire.

Elle ne se laissa aucunement perturbée, concentrée sur le plaisir qu'elle était en train de lui donner, ses gémissements lui donnant l'envie de lui en procurer davantage. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait capturé entre ses lèvres, elle effectua des va et vient doux mais experts, tout en laissant sa langue s'enrouler autour, à chaque mouvement, accompagnant le geste avec une main empoignant la garde, avant de le masturber délicatement.

Shikamaru se sentait comme au bord d'un précipice, prêt à tomber à tout instant, à chaque succion qu'elle exerçait sur lui, au rythme des allées et venues de sa langue et de sa main. Sa respiration était devenue irrégulière, remplacée par des gémissements rauques, des soupirs fiévreux. Si elle continuait ainsi, il allait jouir, c'était certain. Pour ne pas rester là à ne rien faire, alors qu'elle semblait se donner corps et âme pour lui apporter du plaisir, ce fut avec une pointe d'hésitation qu'il posa une main à l'arrière du crâne de sa belle blonde, pour diriger ses mouvements. Il commença à remuer du bassin, et les sensations se décuplèrent au centuple, alors qu'il tentait de s'accorder à la même cadence que sa partenaire.

\- T...Tema,..., gémit-il, tandis que ses mouvements se faisaient plus rapides. Si tu continues, je vais... je vais jouir dans ta bouche.

Pour seule réponse, Temari poursuivit ses va-et-vient sur toute la longueur de son sexe, à l'aide de sa bouche et de sa main, complétée par les mouvements de Shikamaru et de la pression qu'il exerçait à l'arrière de sa tête. S'il voulait éjaculer maintenant, elle était prête à l'accueillir. Elle aussi, était au bord de l'explosion. Elle sentait la chaleur se concentrer dans son intimité, qui mouillait abondamment, devant tant de sensualité et de caresses sulfureuses.

\- Bordel,... c'est si bon, Tem'...

Il sentait que le point culminant de la jouissance arrivait. Il ressentait la tension se bloquer dans son sexe, prête à explosser. Mais Shikamaru ne voulait pas jouir maintenant. C'était beaucoup trop tôt, et ça ne faisait pas parti du programme. Et même si la fellation que lui faisait Temari était incroyable, il savait que la suite serait d'autant plus inoubliable. Partagé entre l'envie que cet instant dure encore et sa raison qui lui dictait de passer aux choses sérieuses, il décida de suivre son raisonnement.

\- Temari... A mon tour, maintenant, réussit-il à articuler.

Elle releva timidement la tête pour poser ses yeux sur lui. Shikamaru exerça une petite pression sur les épaules de la jeune femme, avant de l'obliger à se redresser pour lui faire face. Sans attendre une seconde, Nara pris pleinement possession de ses lèvres, dans un baiser impatient, presque brutal. Tout en jouant avec sa langue, il essaya de retirer son pantalon d'une main, l'autre trouvant place dans le creux des reins de Temari. Celle-ci l'aida dans son geste, en s'affairant sur son haut qu'elle lui remontait jusqu'au pectoraux, ne pouvant faire plus, bloquée par leur étreinte. Shikamaru rompit leur baiser durant une fraction de seconde, juste pour lui permettre de passer son haut au dessus de sa tête, avant de le balancer par terre et reprendre les lèvres de Temari avec force.

Doucement, il l'obligea à reculer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit une nouvelle fois couchée sur le dos contre l'herbe fraîche, lui juste au dessus d'elle. Shikamaru poussa de sa jambe contre les cuisses de sa belle, la forçant à les écarter afin qu'il puisse s'imposer entre elles.

\- Shikamaru, je... commençait-elle, non sans une pointe de panique.

Elle sentait qu'il était grand temps qu'elle soit sincère avec lui. Elle voulait lui dire à quelle point elle l'aimait, que son retour étant en grande partie motivée par le souhait de le retrouver, afin de rattraper le temps perdu. Mes ses mots restèrent bloqués dans la gorge.

Et Shikamaru ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer. Tout en l'embrassant avec passion, ses doigts couraient le long de son ventre, avant de disparaître sous son boxer, en quête du point sensible de Temari. Quand il le trouva, il exerça immédiatement une pression dessus à l'aide de son pouce, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire crier Temari, en proie à un soubresaut violent, à la hauteur du plaisir qu'il venait de lui donner par ce simple contact.

Elle était incroyablement trempée, et c'était tant mieux. Elle était prête pour lui. Il poursuivit ses mouvements rotatifs du pouce sur son clitoris gonflé d'excitation, avant de l'abandonner pour insérer deux doigts en elle, qui glissaient avec facilité contre les parois étroites de son intimité.

Il démarra ses va-et-vient, abandonnant les lèvres de Temari pour lui laisser la liberté de gémir sous ses assauts, tandis que l'autre main se mit à caresser l'un de ses seins. Celle-ci se cambrait au rythme des allées et venues de ses doigts, frôlant à chaque fois l'érection de Shikamaru de son ventre.

\- Continue de gémir pour moi... Oui, comme ça... bordel, tu es tellement, tellement belle... soupira-t-il contre son oreille, l'encourageant à laisser libre cours à ses pulsions. Tu me rends fou, Temari...

A ces mots, son plaisir ne se décupla que davantage. Elle arrêta donc de retenir les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche, et gémis librement tandis que Shikamaru continuait de lui donner satisfaction à l'aide de ses doigts. Sauf que maintenant, ceux-ci ne lui suffisaient plus. Elle le voulait lui, tout entier. De sa main droite, elle empoigna fermement le sexe de Shikamaru, qui en lâcha un soupir de surprise.

\- Je... je te veux, toi...maintenant..., réussit-elle à articuler.

Ces quelques mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe atomique pour Shikamaru, qui avait arrêté net ses mouvements en elle, l'espace d'un instant pour répéter dans sa tête ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

Il lui accorda un sourire doux, sincère, avant de se pencher pour lui déposer un ultime baiser. Délicatement, il retira le Obi de Temari, pour laisser le Yukata tomber de chaque côté de son corps parfait, seulement éclairé par la lune au dessus de leur tête. Il se redressa lentement, et fit descendre le dessous de Temari le long de ses jambes, afin qu'aucune barrière ne subsiste.

Elle était dorénavant complètement nue, au même titre que lui, prête à recevoir tout ce qu'il avait à lui donner.

Shikamaru plongea de nouveau vers elle, pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Dans le même temps, il réduisit l'espace entre leur corps, afin de se placer comme il le fallait. La tension était palpable et purement sexuelle entre eux. Temari sentait le sexe de Nara appuyer dangereusement contre l'entrée de son intimité, exerçant de ce fait un frottement qui lui faisait perdre la tête et qui ne cessait de stimuler son bouton de chair par la même occasion. Sachant l'effet que ce contact lui faisait, Shikamaru la gratifia de son plus beau sourire.

\- Temari, je voulais te dire quelque chose... commença-t-il, nerveux.

\- Après... j'ai... j'ai besoin de te sentir, souffla-t-elle, en s'humectant les lèvres.

Shikamaru n'eut aucunement besoin de l'entendre le dire deux fois. Prenant appui sur ses bras, il s'abaissa vers elle pour capturer ses lèvres, alors qu'il insérait lentement l'extrémité de son sexe en elle. La sensation était indescriptible, abandonnant l'idée de pouvoir contrôler la vague de plaisir qui l'avait terrassé de plein fouet en sentant son intimité se refermer sur lui. Elle était si trempée, si étroite, qu'il ne se donnait pas cinq minutes avant de perdre le contrôle et jouir en elle. Il comptait donc prendre son temps pour apprécier ce moment tant attendu, cet instant qu'il avait tant fantasmé. Alors, il effectua de lents va-et-vient, se délectant des contractions des parois de Temari au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait en elle. Leur respiration respective s'accorda en un souffle chaud et saccadé, tous deux étant ravagés par le délice de cette union charnelle.

Shikamaru maîtrisait promptement ses mouvements de bassin, de sorte à ne pas jouir tout de suite. Une fois qu'il fut certain de ne pas craquer au moindre faux pas, il vint la pénétrer franchement jusqu'à la garde, la remplissant totalement. Ce qui arracha un cri de plaisir à sa partenaire, en plus de la faire cambrer sous lui. Lui-même n'avait pu retenir le grognement dans sa gorge, devant tant de plaisir. Ses muscles se tendaient, se contractaient au rythme de ses coups de boutoir, leurs gémissements se rejoignant et résonnant en écho dans la clairière déserte.

Il voulait la sentir encore plus, la toucher, l'aimer de tout son être. Il vint alors se coller contre elle, sans arrêter ses coups de reins entre ses cuisses. Temari était comme en transe, se déhanchant pour l'avoir au plus profond d'elle, quitte à la briser. Peu importait, le plaisir prendrait toujours le pas sur la douleur. Anéantie par la chaleur ardente en son bas ventre, ses doigts vinrent se crisper dans la chevelure de Shikamaru, à chaque pénétration brutale qu'elle recevait de lui. Puis il lui vint une idée. Une brillante idée. Elle attendit que son amant freine la cadence de ses assauts pour plaquer une main sur son torse, le forçant à reculer et interrompre son acte. Abasourdi, il l'a regarda, cherchant dans ses yeux la raison de son geste. Sans crier gare, elle le repoussa en arrière, et vint s'installer à califourchon sur lui, les yeux brillants de malice et de désir.

Shikamaru eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, qu'elle entamait une longue descente pour accueillir son sexe en elle. La sensation était différente, plus concrète. Dans cette position, il ressentait d'autant plus l'étroitesse de sa partenaire, qui semblait bien décidé à mener la danse. Elle ondula du bassin sur lui, s'empalant au passage au plus profond d'elle pour qu'il la remplisse jusqu'au fond. Shikamaru haletait, grognait de plaisir au rythme effrénée des déhanchements de Temari, qui le rejoignait dans ses gémissements. Il lui empoigna les hanches, souhaitant reprendre un minimum le contrôle de la situation. Lentement, il donna des coups de reins mêlées aux ondulations des hanches de sa belle, jusqu'à trouver le rythme parfait, leur permettant de vivre au mieux l'instant, et de se délecter de chaque dose d'extase que donnait leurs sexes réunis. Leur front perlait de sueur, les cris se mêlaient en une incroyable osmose, sentant l'orgasme arriver.

\- Aaaah,Tem'... je... je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, grogna-t-il entre deux coups de reins.

\- Ne... hummm, ne t'arrêtes surtout pas, suppliait-elle, d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Je n'y comptais pas, femme galère.

Elle commençait à perdre pied, elle le savait. Ses pupilles se dilataient, sa vue se troublait, l'orgasme étant à deux doigts de la ravager. Elle voulait, avant que cela n'arrive, en profiter pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Lui dire qu'elle avait besoin de lui dans sa vie.

Elle le chercha du regard, tandis qu'il la pénétrait sauvagement, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la chair de ses hanches.

\- Shikamaru... je... aaaah, je t'aime tellement..., réussit-elle à exprimer, en hurlant de plaisir.

L'intéressé lança un regard ébahi à la femme qui le dominait de son corps. Elle avait crié son nom. Elle lui avait dit « je t'aime ». Deux choses qui avaient suffi à lui faire perdre le contrôle de la situation. Les picotements qu'il ressentait à son entrejambe annonçait qu'il allait venir. Il donna alors à ses derniers coups de reins une incroyable puissance, une brutalité sans précédent, à la hauteur de l'orgasme qui allait le submerger.

\- J'arrive, Tem'... Jouis avec moi, s'il te plaît...

Temari accéléra elle aussi la cadence, remuant son bassin à la même allure que celui de Shikamaru sous elle. Soudain, elle sentit l'intensité du plaisir arriver à son paroxysme, les frissons parcourant son échine jusqu'au bout des doigts. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, et hurla une nouvelle fois le nom de Shikamaru, dévastée par la force de l'orgasme que lui avait donné son beau brun.

Nara arriva à son tour, dans une éjaculation violente, incapable de retenir toute la jouissance qui se déferlait à présent en elle. Il laissa la vague de plaisir le consumer, libérant un grognement de soulagement, de pur extase. A bout de souffle, il essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits, ne réalisant toujours pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était encore plus parfait que dans ses fantasmes les plus secrets.

Après avoir récupéré, il se redressa enfin pour lui faire face, avant de l'étreindre avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient. Temari, encore tremblante, enroula ses bras autour de son cou, puis enfouit son visage dans son cou, le coeur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

Elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Juste de le sentir contre elle, pour prolonger le sentiment de bien-être dans lequel elle s'était confortée. Shikamaru la serra fort dans ses bras, profitant encore de leur proximité, souhaitant que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

\- Temari... si tu savais à quel point... à quel point je t'aime, putain... souffla-t-il contre ses cheveux.

Elle ne répondit rien. Au lieu de ça, un sourire qu'il ne voyait pas se dessinait sur son visage. Un sourire de bonheur et de soulagement. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se le dire. Ils savaient simplement.

\- Seras-tu seulement capable de supporter une femme comme moi toute ta vie ? voulait-elle plaisanter. Même si je suis galère ?

\- Si c'est toi... je veux bien faire un effort, rétorqua-t-il, avec ironie.

Il recula son visage pour la regarder. Elle avait les yeux encore brillants de plaisir et de suffisance.

Elle était si belle. Et maintenant, elle était à lui. Temari était officiellement, dans son coeur, sa femme galère. Après lui avoir accordé un dernier sourire plein d'amour, il se pencha vers elle pour lui donner un baiser langoureux, comme si celui-ci scellait en quelque sorte le début de leur relation.

\- Au fait, Shikamaru... commença-t-elle, hésitante. Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure t'être confié sur la tombe d'Asuma, avant de venir chez moi, la dernière fois... De quoi était-il question ? osa-t-elle lui demander.

\- Ah, ça...

Il ne pensait pas qu'elle allait s'en souvenir, ni même y prêter attention. Mais bon, c'était Temari. Il aurait du se douter, qu'elle n'oubliait jamais rien, même les détails les plus insignifiants. Il détourna lentement le regard, visiblement gêné. Puis, après mure réflexion, il se disait que c'était le moment de lui avouer.

\- Eh bien, je... Je lui ai dit que j'avais trouvé la motivation de devenir un homme accompli, fier. Et cette motivation... c'était toi. Je lui ai fait le serment de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour te garder près de moi. Gênant, n'est-ce-pas ? tenta-t-il de rire, sans succès.

\- Pas du tout. C'est juste que... ça ne te ressembles pas, avouait-elle. Mais ça me fait plaisir.

Après ça, elle fonça sur les lèvres de Shikamaru pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il prolongèrent leur étreinte encore un moment, avant de se décider, enfin, à rentrer. Après s'être rhabillés, ils partirent donc en direction de chez Temari, main dans la main. Durant le chemin, Shikamaru plongea sa main libre dans la poche de son Jinbei, et eut un frisson d'effroi, quand sa main entra en contact avec un emballage carré, à priori encore scellé, qu'il reconnaissait très bien.

Putain de bordel de merde...

_**A suivre...**_


	30. Toi et moi Bien plus qu'une évidence

Durant tout le long du trajet, Shikamaru s'était montré silencieux, l'emballage dans sa poche fermement comprimé dans sa paume. Il avait clairement envie de se frapper lui-même.

Comment avait-il pu se montrer aussi inconscient, jusqu'à en oublier l'essentiel ? Le sachet contentant le préservatif toujours sauvagement écrabouillé dans le creux de sa main, il ne put réprimer un soupir d'agacement. Ce qui n'échappa malheureusement pas à Temari, qui marchait à ses côtés.

\- Un problème, flemmard ? lui demanda-t-elle, en arquant un sourcil.

Merde. Décidément, on ne pouvait rien cacher à cette femme. Pris de panique, il remua la tête pour lui faire signe que non, tout en sortant la main de sa poche pour l'agiter devant devant lui.

\- Rien, t'inquiète. J'ai juste hâte qu'on arrive pour profiter du confort d'un bon matelas moelleux, s'empressa-t-il de dire, n'ayant rien trouvé de mieux sur le coup.

Temari le regarda intensément, avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.

\- Tu ne changeras donc jamais, à ce sujet, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu ne penses toujours qu'à dormir ! s'exclama-t-elle, tout en continuant de sourire.

\- Qui t'as dit qu'on allait dormir, femme galère ? rétorqua-t-il, d'un ton qui se voulait coquin.

\- Pervers.

\- Si c'est de toi, je ne vois pas où est le problème, termina-t-il, avant de se pencher pour lui laisser un tendre baiser sur la joue. On est bientôt arrivés ?

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, lui dit-elle, en pointant du doigt l'immense immeuble qui dominait la ruelle, à quelques pas de leur position. Et tant mieux, car je n'en peux plus, de marcher !

\- Arrête de te plaindre, femme.

\- Si tu ne tiens pas à dormir à même le sol pendant que je profiterais de la douceur et du confort de mon lit, je te conseilles d'arrêter avec tes allusions de macho, railla-t-elle à son attention.

\- Tu n'oserais pas !

\- N'en sois pas si sûr, je suis capable de beaucoup de choses, dont tu n'as même pas idée. Comme tout à l'heure, murmura-t-elle d'un ton presque aguicheur, humectant lentement ses lèvres de sa langue en guise de preuve.

Shikamaru eut l'impression de se liquéfier sur place, face à cette démonstration pleine de sous-entendue. Son érection ne tarda pas à revenir au galop, en repensant au plaisir qu'elle lui avait procuré avec cette bouche insolente. Elle était encore en train de le défier, de le chercher. Et comme d'habitude, il décida de la repousser un peu dans ses retranchements.

\- Humm... il va falloir que tu me remontres, je ne suis pas certain de savoir de quoi tu parles... et ça m'intrigue, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, avant d'en mordiller délicatement le lobe.

Ce qui valut un Temari un élan de frisson qui lui chatouillait la peau, et une sensation de chaleur concentrée entre ses cuisses. Son rythme cardiaque en fut d'ailleurs tout chamboulé. Il savait à quoi elle avait fait allusion, c'était évident. Et il avait fait en sorte que son petit jeu se retourne contre elle, dans l'unique but de la mettre dans tous ses états.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'allait pas beaucoup dormir, cette nuit, et en toute honnêteté, c'était loin de la déranger, bien au contraire.

D'un geste mal assuré, elle réussit néanmoins à récupérer les clés dans son petit sac de tissu, et pressa le pas vers l'entrée de l'immeuble, avant de pénétrer dans le hall avec Shikamaru.

Ils montèrent les marches en silence, de sorte à ne pas réveiller le voisinage, au vu de l'heure tardive. Temari eut alors tout juste le temps d'entrouvrir la porte de chez elle, que Shikamaru la prit par la taille avant de venir écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes, et la poussa vers l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il referma maladroitement la porte d'entrée à l'aide d'un coup de pied, tandis que Temari lâcha ses clés dans le vide, qui retombèrent sur le sol dans un bruit métallique, suivi d'un écho raisonnant dans la pièce de vie.

Embrasée par le feu ardent qui prenait possession de son corps, elle s'abandonna contre les lèvres de Shikamaru, dans un baiser impatient, presque brutal. Contre toute attente, celui-ci agrippa les fesses de la jeune femme avant de la soulever et la maintenir contre lui, de sorte à briser la distance entre eux.

A l'aveugle, il se dirigea vers le couloir à la recherche de la chambre à coucher, sans quitter la bouche de Temari. A l'aide de sa jambe, il ouvrit l'une des portes au hasard, et jeta une oeillade vers la pièce, satisfait de voir un lit aux allures confortables au centre de celle-ci. Sans se départir de leur échange langoureux, il allongea délicatement Temari sur le matelas, avant de venir à son tour se coller à elle de tout son poids.

Ses mains, désormais libres, partirent immédiatement dans le dos de Temari, à la recherche de la base du Obi, pour le lui retirer et libérer ainsi son corps de ce Yukata, jugé de trop dans ce qu'il prévoyait de lui faire.

Une fois chose faite, il écarta les pans du kimono de chaque côté, dévoilant ainsi une somptueuse poitrine nue, des hanches parfaites, et des cuisses qui ne demandaient qu'à être ouvertes pour y plonger.

Si Shikamaru avait déjà eu l'occasion de goûter au plaisir avec cette femme un peu plus tôt, la situation lui semblait encore être un rêve. Un songe qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de toucher du bout des doigts depuis qu'elle était revenue, avant de le concrétiser enfin. Il était fou amoureux de cette femme, et savait au fond de lui qu'il s'en était épris depuis le jour où il lui avait été donné de croiser sa route. Alors maintenant qu'elle lui appartenait, il la chérirait, la comblerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Temari plongea son regard de braise dans le sien, une expression coquine se peignant sur son visage. Elle avait terriblement envie de lui. Encore. Elle lui accorda alors un sourire faussement timide, avant de passer une nouvelle fois sa langue sur les lèvres, comme pour lui montrer à quel point elle souhaitait se perdre dans ses bras.

L'intéressé n'eut pas besoin qu'elle le dise avec des mots. Son regard parlait pour elle, et il avait plus que compris le message. Il se pencha alors vers son visage, déposa un chaste baiser sur le front de Temari, avant de venir mordiller son lobe d'oreille.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir de contentement suite à son contact, avant de repousser la tête en arrière. Shikamaru continua de pincer son lobe à l'aide de ses dents, avant de passer sa langue le long de son cou, et entamer ensuite une lente descente pour parcourir son corps, jusqu'à ses seins. Sa langue effectua des mouvements circulaires autour de l'un de ses tétons, qui se durcit instantanément de plaisir.

Temari haletait, sa respiration devenant irrégulière, son coeur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Et au fur et à mesure que Shikamaru descendait plus bas, abandonnant de ce fait ses seins gonflés, elle se sentait défaillir, totalement dominée par le plaisir que lui procurait cet homme. Tendrement, Nara poursuivait son chemin, embrassant, mordillant chaque parcelle de peau au passage.

Arrivé à l'aine de Temari, il attrapa le sous-vêtement de chaque côté, et le fit glisser le long des jambes de celle-ci, laissant face à lui une intimité dévoilée, et trempée de désir.

\- Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie, là, maintenant ? Souffla-t-il, sans quitter du regard l'entrecuisse de Temari. J'ai envie de te goûter.

Temari le regardait intensément, sans parvenir à s'exprimer. Il ne lui laissa pas répondre que sa tête disparaissait déjà entre ses cuisses, semblant impatient. Et lorsqu'elle sentit la pointe de sa langue contre son point sensible, elle fut prise d'un soubresaut violent, avant de laisser échapper un gémissement plaintif, incontrôlé.

Afin de la maintenir en place et ainsi poursuivre ce qu'il avait commencé en toute liberté, Shikamaru plaça ses mains au niveau de l'intérieur de ses cuisses et les écartèrent, de toute sa force, anéantissant toute espoir pour Temari de les refermer ou bouger. Sa vulve était sans défense, exposée à la langue experte de Shikamaru qui, à chaque baiser langoureux sur elle, à chaque souffle chaud ressenti contre sa fente, lui faisait perdre la tête, en plus de la notion du temps et de l'espace. Rien n'existait plus hormis l'incroyable plaisir dans lequel elle se noyait, et se perdait peu à peu.

Shikamaru, de son côté, titillait de sa langue le clitoris gonflé d'excitation de sa belle, effectuant de temps en temps quelques pressions dessus, l'aspirant ou le mordillant avec envie mais délicatesse. Temari respirait plus fort, plus vite, et se cambrait à chacun de ses assauts, totalement ravagée par ses caresses. Il avait envie de faire plus, d'utiliser ses mains. Alors, il lâcha l'une des cuisses de Temari, et effleura de l'index l'entrée de son intimité, satisfait de voir à quel point elle était mouillée. Sans attendre, il inséra un premier doigt, sans quitter le bouton de chair qu'il stimulait de sa langue.

Temari abandonna l'idée de camoufler ses cris, et décida de se laisser complètement aller sous les caresses délicieuses de Shikamaru, gémissant alors à chaque va-et-vient de son doigt en elle.

Ce qui eu l'effet de rendre son partenaire fou. La place dans son pantalon manquait cruellement, tellement son érection le tiraillait, jusqu'à en être presque douloureuse. Les complaintes de Temari l'excitait à un point, que c'en était quasiment insoutenable.

Alors, il accéléra les mouvements de son index en elle, et en rajouta le majeur dans la foulée, afin de la remplir un peu plus et ainsi sentir toute la pression des parois de son intimité contre ses doigts.

De sa langue, il poursuivit ses assauts contre les lèvres intimes, passant de temps à autre à nouveau sur son clitoris, celui-ci ayant atteint le point fulminant de son excitation, tellement il était gonflé.

\- Humm... c'est... aaah, tellement bon, réussit à souffler Temari, conquise.

Shikamaru releva doucement la tête afin de la contempler, sans toutefois retirer ses doigts. Elle affichait sur son visage un regard de braise, ses couettes étaient totalement défaites, et des perles de sueurs apparaissaient au niveau de son front et de ses tempes. Le parfait tableau du plaisir sexuel, selon lui. Elle était si belle... Et elle était à lui.

Dans un ultime jeu de regards, remplis d'amour et de désir mutuel, Shikamaru récupéra l'usage de sa seconde main, et fit glisser à l'aide de celle-ci pantalon et boxer jusqu'aux cuisses, laissant dévoiler un sexe épais, dressé et gonflé d'excitation. A la vue de celui-ci, Temari ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, se rappelant du goût et de la douceur que ce sexe avait quand elle l'avait pris en bouche, pour la première fois.

\- Arrête ça, bordel... souffla Shikamaru, qui n'avait pas loupé une miette de l'expression de sa belle.

\- Sinon quoi ?, osa Temari.

\- Sinon je vais te faire hurler mon nom, au point que tout le voisinage sera au courant que tu m'appartiens, murmura-t-il en guise de réponse, un sourire sadique déformant ses lèvres.

\- Si ça ne tiens qu'à ça, je prends le risque. Les murs sont très bien isolés, rétorqua-t-elle, juste pour le plaisir de le titiller.

\- Tu l'auras cherché.

Suite à cela, il se pencha vers elle pour attraper l'une de ses hanches, et la força à se retourner, dos à lui. Et la vision qu'il avait là de son corps, allait décidément avoir raison de lui. De dos, elle était encore plus excitante, et ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de ses fesses galbées, de la ligne tracée marquant sa colonne vertébrale. Temari, paniquée, tourna la tête sur le côté pour chercher Shikamaru du regard, celui-ci la dominant à présent de toute sa hauteur.

Mais avant d'aller plus loin, il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Cette fois, il n'allait pas faire le con. Alors, il se pencha vers le sol, où son pantalon avait été abandonné, fouillant nerveusement dans sa poche à la recherche du préservatif. Temari, impatiente, tourna la tête vers lui, une mine déconfite sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? lui demanda-t-elle, en arquant un sourcil.

\- Bah, euh... mieux vaut se protéger, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait, tout à l'heure, pourtant, railla-t-elle.

Merde. Elle l'avait donc remarqué. Consterné, Shikamaru ne savait pas quoi dire pour sa défense. Il avait clairement merdé, et elle allait le tuer, c'était certain.

\- Je...

\- Arrête de tirer cette tête, flemmard. Il y a une chance sur mille pour que je tombe enceinte. Donc arrête de te triturer le cerveau, voulait-elle le rassurer, accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Tu ne comptes pas me faire attendre dans cette position gênante plus longtemps, si ?

A ces mots, il la regarda de nouveau, appréciant la vue qu'il avait d'elle, plus que suggestive. Elle avait raison, il réfléchissait trop.

\- Prépare-toi à hurler, alors, souffla-t-il à son attention, un sourire entendu aux lèvres.

Sans crier gare, il releva le postérieur de sa belle pour le rapprocher de lui, et la pénétra alors d'un coup, jusqu'à la garde, arrachant de ce fait un râlement de plaisir à la jeune femme, mêlée à son propre grognement. Dans cette position, les sensations lui semblaient être décuplées, l'intimité de Temari se faisant beaucoup plus étroite et se contractant dangereusement contre son sexe. Il démarra alors un lent va-et-vient, se délectant de chaque vibration, chaque frisson qu'il ressentait à chacun de ses mouvements de bassin contre elle.

Temari, sous les coups de reins de Shikamaru, gémissait maintenant de manière régulière, totalement ravagée par l'excitation de l'instant. Ses mains agrippaient les draps avec tant de force, que le sang cessaient de circuler dans les jointures de ses doigts, devenant presque immaculées. Dans cette position, elle avait l'impression de ressentir chaque veine, chaque parcelle du sexe de Shikamaru en elle, grâce à une pénétration plus profonde. Si cela continuait, elle allait assurément jouir et hurler son nom d'extase, tellement c'était divin.

Shikamaru était quant à lui au bord de l'explosion. Totalement obnubilé par les fesses de Temari qui rebondissaient à chacun de ses assauts, ses cris cristallins et son visage déformé par le plaisir, il se sentait perdre pied, à deux doigts de laisser sa semence la remplir toute entière. Ses mains se postèrent sur les hanches de sa partenaire, afin de la guider et l'accorder dans ses propres mouvements de bassin. Il ralentit alors la cadence, de sorte à ne pas venir tout de suite, et en profita pour se coucher sur elle, sans toutefois se retirer. Il avait besoin de la sentir contre lui, de mêler son souffle au sien, de gémir au rythme de ses propres complaintes.

\- Shikamaru... hummm, continue... surtout, ne t'arrêtes pas... soupira-t-elle entre deux gémissements.

\- Encore... l'intima-t-il... dis-mon nom...

\- Shikaaa... je... je t'aime...

\- Bordel, Tem'... je... j'arrive...

Il donna alors tout ce qu'il avait dans ses coups de reins, de sorte à ressentir une dernière fois toutes les émotions, sensations possibles avant l'orgasme. Temari semblait elle aussi être au bord de la jouissance, au vu de l'expression de son visage, de ses cris saccadés et de ses yeux qui se révulsaient sous les assauts brutaux de Shikamaru en elle. Elle avait chaud, son corps étant pleinement dévasté par la le délice et la volupté de leurs ébats. Nara sentit des picotements en son bas ventre, signe avant coureur qu'il allait éjaculer, sans pouvoir se retenir. Alors, afin de clôturer en beauté, il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Temari, et lui glissa les quelques mots qui allaient les emmener tous deux au bord du précipice.

\- Je t'aime... plus que tout...

A l'entente de cela, Temari se cambra violemment, avant de gémir et hurler le nom de Shikamaru dans un orgasme puissant, les doigts toujours crispés sur les draps, et ses pupilles se dilatant sous l'effet de la jouissance. Shikamaru arriva un fragment de seconde après, laissant déverser tout son plaisir en elle, dans une ultime complainte.

Le souffle court, Shikamaru ressentait encore les picotements ronger sa peau suite à l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir. Éreinté, il roula sur le côté, afin de laisser de l'espace à sa belle, le temps qu'elle reprenne elle aussi, ses esprits et sa respiration. Temari, qui était dans un état second, lâcha enfin les draps de ses doigts engourdis. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, tandis que son corps était encore secoué des spasmes dus au paroxysme de leur échange torride. Le front perlé de sueur, elle puisa dans ses dernières forces pour se remettre sur le dos, ses yeux se perdant dans la contemplation du plafond.

\- Ça va aller ? demanda Shikamaru, couché à côté d'elle.

Pour seule réponse, Temari pencha la tête sur le côté, avant de poser son regard sur lui, avec un sourire timide.

\- On ne peut mieux, lui assura-t-elle. J'étais simplement en train de me dire que ce qui nous arrive, à tous les deux... c'est incroyable. J'ai l'impression que... qu'on a perdu tellement de temps, à cause d'une putain de fierté de merde, à l'époque...

Il était grand temps de faire tomber les masques, selon elle. Il n'était plus question de se cacher, ni d'avoir peur. L'orgueil dont ils avaient faits preuves étant plus jeunes avait déjà eu raison de leurs sentiments respectifs. Et à cause de cette pseudo estime de soi, ils n'avaient jamais eu le cran de s'avouer quoique ce soit.

Alors, elle préférait maintenant faire preuve de sagesse, et se montrer honnête, sans en éprouver la moindre gêne ou hésitation.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda-t-il, circonspect. Attends... t'es en train d'insinuer que... tu étais déjà amoureuse de moi, quand on était gamins ?!

\- Bah... ce n'est pas ton cas ? répondît-elle hésitante, redoutant au fond d'elle sa réponse.

Shikamaru détourna le regard, gêné. Ses joues s'empourprèrent, et il se mit, encore, à se gratter l'arrière du crâne.

\- Galère... t'aimes trop poser des questions gênantes. Mais, si tu tiens a une réponse, disons qu'à cet époque, je ne savais pas ce que c'était, d'être, euh... amoureux ? Mon cœur battait à chaque fois que je te voyais, mais j'étais persuadé que c'était parce que j'avais peur que tu tentes de me tuer, plaisanta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ce n'est que lorsque que tu as quitté Konoha que j'ai compris... jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes.

Temari l'avait écouté avec la plus grande attention. Son cœur, qui avait été comprimé depuis le moment où elle lui avait posé cette question, se détendit d'un coup, retrouvant un rythme quasi normal, bien que légèrement secoué par les aveux de Shikamaru.

Ils avaient été fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, sans le savoir, ou l'admettre. Durant des années, ils s'étaient regardés, avaient passé du temps ensemble sans s'imaginer que ça pouvait être autre chose que de l'amitié ou de la tolérance entre deux personnes issues de villages différents.

\- Si seulement j'avais su... je ne serais peut-être jamais partie de Konoha, murmura-t-elle, sentant ses yeux s'embuer. Le visage fermé, triste, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir pour avoir été aussi bête, et trop fière pour accepter l'évidence.

\- Tem'... même moi, je ne le savais pas, avant... on était jeunes, et motivés seulement par le désir de devenir de grands ninjas, à l'époque. Et puis... mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ? Alors arrête de faire cette tête et viens plutôt là, dit-il en ouvrant ses bras pour l'accueillir dans ses bras.

Elle marqua une certaine hésitation avant de finalement se blottir contre lui, enfouissant son visage contre son torse. Délicatement, Shikamaru entreprit de lui caresser les cheveux, quelques mèches s'emmêlant parfois entre ses doigts.

Temari se laissa porter par le sentiment de plénitude qu'elle ressentait, alors qu'elle se faisait dorloter par l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle finit par se détendre, appréciant le confort et le bonheur d'être ainsi dans ses bras, contre lui.

Shikamaru, lui, poursuivait ses caresses dans les cheveux blonds de la jeune femme, avant de poursuivre ses attouchements affectueux le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Pensif, il se disait que c'était sûrement maintenant où jamais qu'il devait se comporter comme un homme, et prendre ses responsabilités. Parce qu'il était confiant, et qu'il savait au fond de lui que c'était le moment opportun pour le faire. Durant des années, il n'avait eu de yeux que pour elle, et même si le temps avait passé, sans qu'ils ne comprennent l'étendu de leurs sentiments respectifs, il savait que c'était elle. Uniquement et simplement elle.

Il se redressa lentement sur le lit, abandonnant une Temari allongée, qui lui lançait un regard interrogée, avant de se relever elle aussi, tout en camouflant son corps nue à l'aide du drap. Il ramassa son pantalon, et fouilla dans l'une de ses poches, rassuré de voir que celle-ci contenait encore ce qu'il cherchait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? T'as vraiment la force de faire un troisième round ?! s'exclama-t-elle, choquée.

Il ne lui répondît pas tout de suite. A la place, il plongea son regard perçant dans le sien, avant de lui décocher un sourire sincère, presque déroutant.

Une fois qu'il eut récupéré ce qu'il cherchait, il se mit en tailleur face à elle, sans la quitter du regard.

\- Shikamaru... tu commences à me faire flipper, là, murmura Temari, la voix tremblante.

\- Tu sais... tu vas sûrement me trouver dingue, voire même débile. Mais... je ne pense pas faire d'erreur. Ou du moins, j'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas. Moi qui calcule toujours tout, pour réduire les probabilités d'échecs, et bien cette-fois, je ne l'ai pas fait.

Temari l'écoutait attentivement, sans se départir du stress qui commençait à l'envelopper. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, pour le moment, c'était d'attendre qu'il en vienne au fait.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai envie de rattraper le temps perdu, reprit-il avec sérieux. Je suis un macho, un flemmard et un lâche, c'est vrai. Je suis loin d'être parfait. Mais je reconnais aussi être un homme qui a besoin d'une femme comme toi dans sa vie.

A ces derniers mots, Temari eu l'impression d'être en proie à une crise d'angoisse, tellement son cœur frappait contre sa poitrine, et compte tenu des tremblements nerveux de son corps. Le Shikamaru Nara qu'elle connaissait n'aurait jamais autant ouvert son cœur, même devant elle.

Elle restait totalement interdite devant lui, attendant le dénouement avec impatience.

\- La vie avec moi ne sera sans doute pas facile, tenta-t-il de plaisanter. Malgré tout...

Avant de terminer sa phrase, Shikamaru releva son bras gauche, dans un geste hésitant, la main tremblante. Il soupira et pris une longue bouffée d'air, avant de présenter une boite carrée face à Temari. Il l'ouvrit devant elle, laissant alors entrevoir une bague en son centre, délicatement maintenue par un coussinet de velours. Temari eu la sensation que le lit sur lequel elle était assise se dérobait sous elle, les yeux rivés sur le bijou. Elle était littéralement sous le choc, si bien qu'elle en lâcha le drap qui recouvrait son corps, pour couvrir sa bouche de ses mains, son visage affichant une expression presque indescriptible.

\- Temari no Sabaku, fille du quatrième Kazekage, et Reine des femmes galères... veux-tu m'épouser ?

A suivre ...


	31. Un destin lié à tout jamais

Temari avait l'impression de nager en plein rêve. Le regard toujours vissé devant la bague, elle n'arrivait pas à aligner ses pensées correctement, la privant de ce fait de toute capacité à s'exprimer. Sans compter les milliards de questions qui s'enchaînaient dans son cerveau, si bien que la tête commençait à lui tourner.

Shikamaru, quant à lui, souriait franchement et dû se retenir d'exploser de rire devant la tête que tirait la jeune femme.

\- Je sais que c'est soudain, pour toi... Après tout, ça ne fait que quelques jours que nous nous sommes retrouvés. Mais bon, tu as maintenant la preuve que je suis un homme pleins de surprises, tentait-il de plaisanter.

Temari ouvrait et fermait la bouche, sans réussir à prononcer un traître mot, le seul son qu'elle réussit à émettre étant son ravalement de salive dans le fond de sa gorge, faute de faire mieux. les larmes commençaient dangereusement à se former aux extrémités de ses yeux, et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de les contrôler. A aucun moment elle n'avait pu imaginer que Shikamaru demanderait sa main. Elle avait déjà du mal à réaliser qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble, alors un mariage... Ca dépassait l'entendement !

Elle tenta de réprimer les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps, en vain. Il lui semblait être perdue entre le monde réel et le rêve. Après quelques minutes d'absence, elle réussit enfin à détacher ses yeux de bijour pour les river sur Shikamaru, en sachant que son visage devait être déformée dans une expression d'incompréhension mêlée à un immense bonheur.

\- Tem'... dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît... n'importe quoi, s'empressa-t-il de dire, nerveux. Je... je comprendrais si tu ne voulais...

\- Oui..., chuchota-t-elle, d'un voix chevrotante.

Shikamaru arqua un sourcil, son regard toujours plongé dans les yeux couleur émeraude de Temari. Il essayait de décrypter ses moindres pensées par le biais de ses gestes ou de ce que révélait son visage, sans y parvenir. Impossible de savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête, et de ce qu'elle pensait de cette demande aussi surprenante qu'inattendue. Et clairement, Shikamaru était maintenant en proie au stress. Il laissait les doigts de sa main libre pianoter nerveusement sur sa cuisse, dans l'attente d'un signe ou d'un mot de la part de celle qui se trouvait face à lui.

\- "Oui" quoi ? demanda-t-il, en essayant de se montrer le plus calme possible, non sans une certaine difficulté.

Les yeux dorénavant embués, Temari fronça les sourcils avant de se mettre à pleurer à chaudes larmes, le tout accompagné d'un incroyable sourire.

\- Oui, je le veux, flemmard... réussit-elle à articuler, entre deux sanglots.

Le coeur de Shikamaru explosa instantanément dans sa poitrine, suite à la réponse tant attendue de celle-ci, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Par surprise, soulagement, et par un bonheur incommensurable.

Avant de vouloir la prendre dans ses bras et effacer les larmes qui coulaient à flot le long de ses joues rougies, il prit délicatement sa main gauche et l'attira vers lui, tandis que de l'autre, il extirpa soigneusement la bague de son coussin pour la glisser le long de son annuaire.

Le bijou, en argent, était fantaisiste mais simple. L'ornement était composé de deux feuilles entourant une pierre qui reposait au centre de pétales d'une fleur de cerisier. Rien d'exceptionnel, ni d'officiel car il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'une bague de fiançailles, mais le cœur et la sincérité de sa demande balayait ces détails que Shikamaru considérait comme insignifiants. Le cœur palpitant à cent à l'heure, il glissa la bague sur son doigt, avant de serrer chaleureusement la main de sa chère et tendre dans la sienne. Il n'aurait pu rêver mieux en cet instant. Car dorénavant, elle était ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Tout en regardant amoureusement Temari qui laissait librement couler ses larmes de joie, il adressa une pensée à son défunt maître. Celle de lui assurer qu'à partir de ce jour, il se battrait pour protéger ce qu'il avait de plus cher, et ne serait plus le lâche d'autrefois.

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, il prit Temari dans ses bras, et lui accorda une étreinte puissante mais douce et sincère à la fois.

\- Je t'aime, femme galère, souffla-t-il dans le creux de son cou, avant d'y déposer un chaste baiser qui fit frissonner Temari.

\- Moi aussi, pleurnichard...

\- Techniquement, ce n'est pas moi qui pleure, là.

\- Oh la ferme, trancha-t-elle en reniflant. Sinon, je reviendrais sur ma décision.

\- Tu n'oserais pas faire ça... hein ? demanda Shikamaru, le cœur serré malgré lui.

\- Hummm... peut-être que si... peut-être que non. Tout dépendras de ton degré de gentillesse à mon égard, ou de ton talent légendaire pour m'agacer, plaisanta Temari, voulant néanmoins faire planer le doute, dans le seul but de le stresser.

\- Galère...

Tout en soupirant, Shikamaru resserra son étreinte sur Temari, soulagé d'avoir réussi à passer le cap et lui faire sa demande. Cependant, il savait qu'il restait une étape importante, allant dans la continuité logique de sa démarche. Une étape qui lui cassait les pieds d'avance.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, flemmard ? Pourquoi tu soupires ? Demanda Temari, curieuse.

\- Bah... maintenant que tu as accepté, il va falloir que j'annonce la nouvelle à mes parents... J'aurais aimé esquiver, mais ma mère est presque plus terrifiante que toi, alors si elle l'apprend de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre... Bref, tu n'as rien de prévu, demain ?

\- Euh, non non, je suis disponible, mais... je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

\- Si c'est moi qui te le proposes. Tu sais, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais tout fait pour esquiver le truc, mais bon... Tu comprends bien que c'est compliqué, souffla-t-il, avec un petit rire discret.

\- Vu sous cette angle, c'est compliqué, effectivement, se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre. Je tâcherais de faire bonne impression, alors. Sauf si tu me casses les pieds, bien sûr ! Et... concernant les autres, tu comptes leur dire ?

\- J'imagine qu'on aura pas trop le choix, marmonna-t-il. Ça m'épuise d'avance !

Temari se retint de rire derrière lui. Elle savait combien leurs amis pouvaient être lourds, quand ils s'y mettaient. Ça promettait d'être un moment épique. Malgré tout, elle avait hâte de pouvoir l'annoncer aux filles, pour leur prouver à quel point elle avait fait changé, et pour les remercier d'avoir été présentes dans les moments de doutes, de peur et d'appréhension. Au fond d'elle, la demande en mariage n'avait rien de précipité. Elle connaissait Shikamaru depuis qu'elle avait quinze ans, et avait jusqu'à lors passé énormément de temps avec lui. Si on enlevait le fait qu'elle était partie durant une année, elle avait toujours été plus ou moins à proximité de ce garçon.

Cette officialisation soudaine avait donc pour elle une certaine légitimité. Elle ne se voyait avec personne d'autre que lui, et c'était à priori réciproque. Alors, le poids qu'elle avait eu à supporter depuis son retour dans le village s'était peu à peu allégé au fur et à mesure qu'elle avait repris l'habitude de passer du temps avec lui. Et elle était heureuse. Soulagée, amoureuse, et heureuse.

\- Merci Shikamaru...

\- Hein ? Pourquoi tu me remercies ? Questionna le brun, surpris.

\- ... Merci simplement d'être toi...

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle se dégagea de ses bras pour venir poser ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser qui se voulait profond et tendre. Bien qu'elle avait été loin d'imaginer qu'elle serait un jour la femme de l'héritier du clan Nara, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de nourrir des sentiments pour lui. Alors, le fait que son refus d'abandon concernant son amour pour lui l'ait amené à ce jour, la confortait dans son choix, qui avait été de se livrer à lui, et d'être honnête envers elle-même. Nul doute que leurs amis allaient être ravis pour eux, bien qu'elle savait qu'ils allaient les faire chier un minimum. Mais elle les aimaient comme ça. Tout comme elle aimait ce flemmard macho.

Shikamaru répondit généreusement à son baiser, et plongea ses mains dans la chevelure blonde, désormais en bataille, de Temari. Rien ne comptait plus que cette femme, à présent. La vie allait sûrement leur réserver de nombreuses surprises, mais tant qu'elle était à ses côtés, peu lui importait. Il s'en accommoderait, et deviendra un homme accompli, comme il l'avait promis à Asuma.

Tous deux poursuivirent leur baiser, et firent l'amour, une nouvelle fois, comme pour sceller officiellement leur union dans la plus grande des intimités. Ereintée par l'effort de leurs ébats, Temari s'endormit peu de temps après contre Shikamaru, poing fermés, tête contre son torse. Nara, quant à lui, profita de cet instant de calme pour la dorloter, et lui prodiguer de douces caresses le long de son bras, passant de temps en temps sur le creux de son dos. Il s'endormit à son tour quelques minutes après, surpris par le fait que depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés chez elle, il n'avait fumé aucune cigarette.

Décidément... Temari avait vraiment le don de le rendre meilleur... Et elle serait bientôt sa femme.

Le lendemain matin, Temari fut la première à sortir de son sommeil, le sourire aux lèvres, quand elle remarqua Shikamaru près d'elle, dormant encore à poing fermés. Toujours blotti contre lui, elle se dégagea avec délicatesse de ses bras pour se lever, tout en veillant à ne pas le réveiller.

Elle enfila un boxer et un t-shirt à la va-vite, et sortit de la chambre, en quête d'un bon café pour commencer la matinée.

Encore une fois, la journée de la veille avait été riche en émotions avec son lot de surprises, au même titre que les précédentes, et ce depuis qu'elle avait remis les pieds à Konoha. Shikamaru et elle avaient passé un cap important dans leur relation, plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Et aujourd'hui encore, une nouvelle étape les attendaient. Quand bien même elle connaissait déjà Shikaku et Yoshino, elle savait que cette fois-ci, la rencontre allait être d'une autre teinte. Celle-ci s'annonçait plus sérieuse, officielle.

Une tasse fumante à la main, elle se dirigea vers le séjour, ravie de constater que le soleil brillait déjà aux éclats par la fenêtre. Elle avait besoin d'un moment de détente, avant la dose de stress qui allait l'envelopper toute entière, lorsqu'elle sera face à ses futurs beaux-parents.

Elle ouvrit la porte-fenêtre, et s'installa sur l'une des chaises de la terrasse, pour apprécier le temps d'un café les bienfaits des rayons du soleil mêlés à la douce brise matinale qu'elle aimait tant. Et elle eut à peine le temps d'avaler deux gorgées que la tête de Shikamaru apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte-fenêtre, les yeux mi-clos et les cheveux en bataille.

Tout en baillant, il lui accorda un sourire charmeur, avant de se pencher pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

\- Salut, ma femme galère.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Flemmard. Tu es matinal, dis donc, railla-t-elle, étant d'humeur taquine.

\- Tu comptes sérieusement m'attaquer de front, dès le matin ? Pas très sympa, tout ça... marmonna-t-il, faisant mine d'être peiné.

\- Va te faire couler un café, au lieu de pleurer, rétorqua Temari, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée... murmura-t-il.

Sans prévenir, il s'empara de la tasse de la jeune femme et avala le café d'une traite avant de déposer le récipient vide sur la table, laissant une Temari pantoise, regardant tour à tour à sa tasse vide et Shikamaru, dans une expression ébahie.

\- T'es sérieux, là ?! Putain, mais à quel point t'es fainéant, toi ? S'exclama-t-elle, furieuse. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas tellement du matin, alors si en plus on la privait de son café...

\- A un point d'expert, je dirais. Allez, arrête de râler, je vais t'en faire couler un autre, femme galère.

\- Ça valait bien la peine de me voler le mien, tiens ! Imbécile.

\- Furie.

\- Je t'emmerde !

\- Et moi je t'aime, annonça-t-il avec détachement, avant de lui adresser un clin d'oeil et partir vers la cuisine.

Temari continuait à fulminer toute seule sur la terrasse, ayant déjà l'impression d'avoir usé trop d'énergie dès le matin juste en se chamaillant avec lui. Quand il lui avait dit que la vie avec lui ne serait pas facile, il avait été bien trop en deçà de la réalité ! Elle savait pertinemment que ça s'annonçait sportif et électrique.

Shikamaru revint quelques minutes plus tard comme une fleur, avec un nouveau mug rempli à ras bord. Il le déposa face à Temari, avant de s'asseoir à son tour face à elle.

La jeune femme ne pipait mot, juste pour lui montrer son agacement, et se contenta donc de prendre la tasse pour avaler une bonne gorgée, avant de lui lancer un regard assassin. Shikamaru, lui, reposa le poids de sa tête dans le creux l'une de ses mains, le coude appuyé contre la table pour la soutenir , tout en la regardant boire son café avec un air satisfait.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu regardes comme ça ? pesta Temari, mauvaise.

\- Toi et ton air grognon. Je pense que je ne me lasserais jamais de t'embêter, pour l'unique plaisir de te voir sortir de tes gonds, avoua-t-il, les coins de sa bouches se relevant en un sourire moqueur.

\- T'as un sérieux pet au casque, si tu veux mon avis. Ou des tendances suicidaires, rétorqua la blonde. Si tu tiens à mourir jeune, tu n'as qu'à me le dire, mon éventail n'est pas loin.

A ces mots, elle décida de ne plus prêter attention aux provocations de Nara. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de finir son café avant de partir à la douche pour profiter d'un moment de calme. Alors, elle pris une longue gorgée, posa la tasse vide sur la table et se leva tranquillement avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de l'appartement, en direction de sa salle de bains.

Arrivée dans la pièce, elle se déshabilla et rentra dans la cabine, laissant l'eau ruisseler sur son corps et la détendre.

Savon et éponge en main, elle s'apprêtait à commencer son lavage quand elle aperçu Shikamaru dans la salle de bain, en train de se dévêtir. Il n'allait pas venir se doucher avec elle, si ?

Temari eut toute seule la réponse, quand elle sentit la présence de Shikamaru derrière elle, ce qui la fit frissonner. Contre toute attente, elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête pour le regarder, comme attirée. Et le tableau était plus que parfait. Il était là, son corps nu et musclé ruisselant sous les jets d'eau, ses cheveux détachés collant contre sa peau, et... un sexe déjà bien en forme, dès le matin. Tout portait à croire qu'elle n'allait pas seulement se doucher, apparemment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu mates comme ça, petite femme galère ? murmura Shikamaru, un rictus sadique déformant ses lèvres.

\- R... rien du tout, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, les joues en feu. Elle tourna alors vivement la tête pour esquiver son regard, et pour lui cacher ses états d'âmes. Cependant, Shikamaru était meilleur à ce jeu, et il rapprocha son visage du sien, si bien qu'elle pouvait presque sentir ses lèvres contre son oreille.

\- C'est vilain, de mentir, tu le sais ? chuchota-t-il d'une voix chaude, fiévreuse.

Soudain, il lui pris le savon des mains, et le frictionna dans ses paumes jusqu'à en obtenir une quantité satisfaisante, avant d'étaler la mousse sur le dos de sa belle, la massant ensuite dans des gestes doux, mais sensuels. Temari n'arrivait plus à réagir, ni bouger, comme si ses pieds étaient ancrés dans le sol, lui bloquant toute éventualité de fuite. Et elle compris vite pourquoi. Shikamaru avait utilisé sa technique des ombres pour l'empêcher de se mouvoir.

_Le connard..._

_\- _Shikamaru Nara... libère-moi. Tout de suite ! cracha-t-elle à son attention, se débattant dans tous les sens, tout en sachant que c'était inutile.

\- Et si je n'en avais pas envie ? J'ai, disons... d'autres projets... murmura-t-il, avant de tracer un parcours avec son doigt le long de la colonne vertébrale de Temari, ce qui la fit cambrer malgré elle. Entravée, elle ne put faire autrement que de prendre appui contre la paroi de douche afin de garder un certain équilibre.

La main de Shikamaru poursuivit sa descente, jusqu'à en arriver à la raie de fesses de la jeune femme. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Au contraire, il continuait sa trajectoire jusqu'à toucher l'intimité de Temari, qui en laissa échapper un gémissement à son contact. Elle semblait déjà prête pour lui, à en juger par la moiteur qui imprégnait son index. Alors, délicatement, il l'inséra en elle, et entreprit des allées et venues lentes, contrôlées. Temari soupira de désir face au bien qu'il lui procurait, avec ce simple doigt. Et tout bien réfléchit, être prisonnière des ombres de Shikamaru ne semblait plus réellement lui déplaire, dans cette situation. Et le fait de ne pas pouvoir le voir l'excitait davantage. Elle se laisserait donc aller aux surprises que lui réservait son partenaire.

\- Tu veux que je te libères ? Demanda tout de même Shikamaru, sans cesser ses caresses.

\- N... non, continue, souffla Temari, laissant la chaleur s'emparer de son corps et le plaisir la ravager peu à peu.

Satisfait, Shikamaru retira son doigt désormais trempé, et colla son corps contre celui de la jeune femme, laissant son sexe appuyer contre les fesses de celle-ci. L'effet fut immédiat pour Temari, qui se cambra violemment contre lui. Avant d'aller plus loin, Shikamaru fit grandir ses ombres et les firent remonter le long du corps de la No Sabaku, jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'emparent de ses seins pour les stimuler. Un sourire sadique aux lèvres, il pris un instant pour se délecter de ce qu'il voyait, à savoir une Temari haletante, cambrée face à lui, des tétons qui semblaient durcir à vue d'oeil sous l'effet de ses ombres, avant de repérer la bague qui ornait dorénavant son doigt, ce qui le mit instantanément dans tous ses états. Elle était à lui. À tout jamais.

Dans un mouvement incontrôlé, presque primitif, il la pénétra avec puissance, dans le seul but de la posséder, et de prouver à quel point elle était son exutoire, sa propriété. Sa future femme.

Temari poussa un gémissement violent suite à ce coup de rein, laissant alors le torrent de chaleur et de volupté l'engloutir au fur et à mesure de ses assauts en elle. Elle avait l'impression que les jets d'eau contre leur corps emmêlés devenaient brûlants à leur contact, et que l'orgasme était proche. Shikamaru accéléra la cadence de ses mouvements de bassin, et quelques minutes après, il déferla en elle en laissant échapper un grognement de plaisir, suivi par celui de Temari, dont le corps devenait lourd, vidé de toute énergie. Sentant qu'elle risquait de s'affaisser sous lu, ses jambes ne semblant pas pouvoir la porter, il passa un bras autour d'elle pour la maintenir, et la libéra de l'entrave de ses ombres. Haletante, Temari tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits ainsi que son souffle, afin de récupérer le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait pour ne pas s'écrouler. Elle avait des fourmis dans les jambes, et la puissance de son orgasme avait eu raison d'elle. Fermement maintenue par Shikamaru, elle se laissa aller contre lui, n'ayant plus la force de se soutenir.

\- Ça va aller, Tem' ? s'inquiéta Shikamaru. Désolé, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort...

\- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. C'était juste... surprenant, avoua-t-elle, toujours d'une voix tremblante.

\- Tu... tu as aimé au moins ?

En entendant cette question, elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui, pour lui lancer un regard noir.

\- T'en a d'autres, des questions stupides comme celles-ci ? rétorqua-t-elle, avec un rictus malicieux au coin des lèvres.

\- J'en ai tout un rayon, si tu le souhaites. Mais je ne voudrais pas t'énerver davantage. Je tiens à vivre encore longtemps, plaisanta Shikamaru. Allez, il faut qu'on se lave et qu'on se prépare vite, je te rappelles qu'on doit aller chez mes parents.

\- On serait déjà prêts à partir, si une certaine personne n'était pas venue me déranger pendant ma douche, déclara la blonde, d'un ton accusateur.

\- C'est vrai, mais vu comment ça s'est terminé, je ne regrette absolument pas de l'avoir fait, répondît Shikamaru, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Bon, on la prend, cette douche ?

\- Tu m'énerves, flemmard. Tu le sais, ça ?

\- Moi aussi je t'aime... Ma femme galère.

_**A suivre ...**_


End file.
